From Cubs to Men
by Eat my Words 4 me
Summary: Every hundred or so years the Voltura hold a special auction. The prices are high and only the rich of the rich in the vampire world can afford to buy a shape-shifter. Carlisle is out numbered by his family and beg him to go buy them their own pet. What will happen when Carlisle sees four beautiful shifter cubs? There will be m/m romance involved. Jacob,Quil,Embry and Seth. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story. Don't worry this one is actually already finished so it won't be slowing down my others. They will be updated when I am satisfied there is enough interest still in them.**

 **Please review afterwards it does mean I will post the next chapter quicker.**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Chapter 1**

Carlisle looks out over the snow ridden mountains as the sunsets. In his hand is the invitation from the Voltura to a auction. He hated that the vampire royal family saw shape-shifters as pets. Not as mere human boys and protectors of their lands. His family had argued many times as if they should get themselves a play thing. In the end Carlisle was out voted and he was to go try and buy a shifter.

Esme walks behind him and hugs his waist kissing his shoulder gently. He couldn't understand why his family were being like this. He had hoped his years of loving would make them understand. Yet it seemed that he was the naive one. As leader of the coven he could have outranked them. However he didn't believe in not respecting them as a family unit. Emmett had been the loudest wishing to get an alpha wolf. He would be harder to train but he would relish the challenge. One would also cost more than the others.

Turning to his wife he kissed her lightly on the forehead. After nearly a hundred years of being with Esme he was happy with his lot. She was a good mother to their young ones and provided Carlisle with his needs.

"Don't be long Carlisle. We will be in Port Angeles when you return. Your new job starts in a few months. You know how you like to settle first." she pats his chest affectionately.

"I will return at once." he assured her.

He would be in Italy the following day giving him a few days to check out the shifters that had been captured. They wouldn't be cheap they never were. Why his fellow vampires continued to purchase the creatures he didn't know. The shifters were loyal to their tribes and rather than become a pet they would destroy themselves normally taking one or two vampires with them. Carlisle hoped that his family would respect the boy as a person more than a wild untamed animal.

"I should go." Carlisle kissed his wife while saying goodbye to his children.

"Bring me a puppy." Alice said as they hugged.

"We will see." Carlisle pulled back and smiled at her.

By time Carlisle arrived at the castle many vampires were already there. The smell of wet dog was obvious even with the amount of vampires the wolves scent dominated the air. Carlisle went to pay his respect to his former family having decided that he wished to travel and see the world. He never tasted human blood much to the amusement of the rest of the coven he once called family.

Aro, Caius and Marcus were sitting on their thrones greeting the visitors. When Carlisle walked in Marcus for the first time showed a hint of interest. No one had expected Carlisle Cullen to attend after all for centuries he had argued the shifters release.

"Carlisle my brother welcome." Aro smiled dismissing the other vampires from the throne room.

"Brothers." Carlisle inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"We had not dared hope of your presence, but we are happy to welcome you." Aro said standing and walking to his friend to embrace.

"I am just as shocked as you Aro. My family seem to have me wrapped around their little fingers." he chuckled.

"I see you haven't changed your preposterous diet," Caius chided.

"That will never change brother." the men shake hands.

"Well I shall get one of the guards to show you the creatures." Aro said making to click his fingers.

"I shall do it Aro. I wish to catch up with my brother. It has been many decades since we have caught up." Marcus said beside them.

No one was more shocked than Aro that Marcus was going to leave the throne room. Since the death of his beloved wife he had not had any interest in anything. He would sit and brood for weeks only stirring to feed when the need was too great.

"Very well. We will see you both later." Aro frowned and watched as the two men embraced and kissed one another's cheeks.

"Good to see you my friend." Carlisle said kindly.

"Come lets go to the creatures of the night." Marcus led the way out of the great room. People bowed as one of their leaders walked past. If they were shocked they never showed it on their faces.

"Clear the rooms. Carlisle will have a private viewing." Marcus ordered.

The rooms were cleared in a blink of the eye. There were seven nurseries set up each with viewing windows. In each there were between four and seven human children. Each with the scent of shifters. Carlisle gasped so this was how they managed to catch the shifters. They wouldn't change for years. Their scent made it repulsive to vampires.

"Why do you allow this brother?" Carlisle asked looking through the window.

"They get younger every generation. The buyers want what is considered a bigger chance of accepting them as their masters. It is yet to be seen." Marcus slowly walked to the next window.

"They are so young."

None of this was what Carlisle was expecting but even at a young age it was obvious who was to be the alpha's. They were the biggest of the shifters. In the third window Marcus stepped forward and pressed his hand against the glass. Carlisle noticed that the man seemed more relaxed. He let his eyes follow his gaze. There in a crib was a baby no more than a few months old. Like the others he was of native American accent. Along with the baby were three other young cubs. They were happily playing with blocks and trucks. When the biggest looked up he bared his teeth and went to the crib blocking Marcus's view. The other two looked up and stared at the two vampires not showing much of an interest.

"That one there is very protective of the little one." he sighed stepping back and moving on to the next window.

Carlisle didn't move and watched as the eldest boy tiptoed to look into the crib as if trying to make sure the baby was okay. Carlisle looked at the boys once again and smiled at one who waved to him. Waving back the vampire moved away. He stood on a piece of paper and stopped to pick it up.

 _Protect my mate._

Carlisle looked at Marcus who was looking at the next window but didn't look interested. Slipping the paper into his pocket they continued their viewings. Once it was done Marcus excused himself saying he had to hunt. Carlisle went back to the viewing rooms and stood in front of the room where Marcus had shown interest. There didn't seem anything remarkable about the small pack of four.

"Ahh Carlisle I'm glad I found you. I wish to call upon your services to check the health of the creatures. Our buyers are wanting them to be in good health." Aro said.

"Yes, yes of course. I would need to get my medical bag from my room." he smiled.

"Very well. I will have the nurse's make them ready." he walked away not looking back.

All up there were fifty shifter children that needed checking out. Each and everyone so far were healthy. It was their first contact with an actual vampire and some of the older ones became upset. That was until Carlisle produced a lollipop for them so he could check them over. He tried to warm his hands up as much as possible. But like any doctor his hands would make each of them jump. He had purposely left the small pack to last. When he tapped on the window the human nurse quickly opened the door locking it behind her. There was no way that even a vampire could penetrate the rooms.

"Hello." the one that waved at Carlisle earlier said.

"Embry don't talk to strangers." the biggest said pulling him away from Carlisle.

"But he is pretty. I like pretty things Jacob."

"Your such a girl." the boy named Jacob shouted.

"I'm not." Embry burst out crying.

The nurse went to pick him up and scold Jacob but Carlisle waved her away. The boys were slapping each other and he got to his knees and pulled them apart.

"Your mean Jacob. I'm gonna tell my mommy on you."

"Our mommies left us you idjit." Jacob burst into tears.

"Oh dear." Carlisle chuckled and pulled both boys into his arms and hugged them as gently as possible.

Little arms wrapped around his neck while they continued to sob. Standing up their legs automatically wrapped around his waist. If Carlisle had a heart it would be breaking at their bereavement. There was a tug at his pants and he looked down at the other eldest child his big brown puppy eyes welling up with tears.

"Are you our new daddy?"

Carlisle swallowed and was about to deny it. But in just a few minutes he had fallen in love with the young boys. He was a very wealthy man. In fact he had more wealth than any person on the planet be they dead or alive. He wondered if even he would be able to afford to purchase the boys freedom. Maybe two of them but all four he wasn't so sure of. What would his family say if he turned up with a pack rather than one?

"I can try. But there are other mommy's and daddies that would love you just as much as me." he tried to smile.

He hated lying to them but he didn't want them to be frightened anymore than they were. It was obvious that they were very close. When he looked down at the boy he was sucking his thumb and twirling his finger into his hair.

"So boys you going to tell me your names?" Carlisle asked as he placed the two boys on the floor again their tears gone.

"I'm Jacob and this is Embry and that is Quil sucking his thumb like a baby. And that is Seth he is a baby. He doesn't eat food yet. They give him milk." Jacob said.

"Well my name is Doctor Cullen but you can call me Carlisle. I am going to give you each a check over to make sure you are nice and healthy. And if you're good I will give you each a lollipop." he said.

"I don't want a needle." Quil said going and hiding under a bed.

"Me neither." Both Jacob and Embry shouted.

The baby finally woke to the noise and started screaming. The nurse went to pick him up and tried to sooth him. The room was soon filled with screaming and shouting and the nurse was trying to get order.

"Enough children. I will not be giving you any injections. Now sit down on the floor I am going to check over little Seth first. He will show you that I am not going to hurt you." Carlisle said in a firm but kind way.

The boys sat on the floor crossed legged quiet as mice. Carlisle let out a breath and went to take a still screaming Seth off the nurse. The moment he held him in his arms the child quieted to just little hiccups. His big brown eyes looking up the vampire. He was young maybe only four months old. The scent of a shifter hadn't gotten to him yet but obviously with being with the others it was presumed. If he went to the wrong vampire he wouldn't make it a day. Why was he here? He was pulled from his thoughts when Seth's little hand came up and grabbed his finger and stuck it in his mouth and started sucking on it. When Carlisle looked down the sucking stopped for a brief second giving a smile before continuing to suck.

Carlisle smiled and had to do his examination one handed. Everytime he went to remove his finger from Seth's mouth he would start screaming. He was not teething at all but for some reason he found comfort. Asking the nurse if she had a pacifier available she went off to find one in the stockroom. The three boys were still sitting there watching him. Quil had a truck in his hand and pulling it up and down his leg. Embry's eyes hadn't left the doctors. Jacob was looking bored but his eyes never left the youngest in Carlisle hand.

"Here we go." the nurse said handing over a new pacifier.

Removing his finger Carlisle placed the dummy in Seth's mouth only for him to spit it out again. This kept up for several minutes the boy was stubbornly refusing the rubber comforter.

"He likes sucking that other man's finger too." Jacob said.

"What other man?" The nursed asked frowning.

"The old one with black hair," Jacob shrugged. "He thinks I'm sleeping but I know he comes in and picks up Seth and cuddles him. He sings to him and stuff."

"Please Doctor I don't know how it is possible only I have a key to the children. I was hired to keep them safe."

"Relax dear lady. I know who it would be and as the master of the castle he would surely have the master key. Has he been in here during the day?"

"No sir no one is allowed in."

"Please it will stay between us. I won't tell anyone. But I believe this one is hungry perhaps you could give him his bottle while I check the other children."

"Yes of course doctor."

"Okay who is next?" Carlisle asked.

"Me." Embry shouted.

"No it should be me." Jacob said pushing Embry to the ground.

"Don't be mean to Em's Jake." Quil said not moving.

"I'm not being mean I'm the biggest."

"But I'm older." Embry shouted.

"Quil I will do you first come here. You both sit down and be quiet or no lollipop." Carlisle sighed.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Quil cried.

"Hey little one remember I'm not going to hurt. You get to pick your lollipop first." Carlisle smiled already placing the boy on the chair to examine him.

All three boys plus Seth were in perfect health. Embry sat on Carlisle knee while he sucked on his lollipop since he was the last to be examined. It was getting late and the boys were starting to yawn. They waited for their dinner and were put in the bath before sleep, tomorrow was going to be the day they would find out their fate. Not that the young ones knew.

"Can you read us a story?" Embry asked holding a book in his hand.

"Embry, Doctor Cullen has better things to do. Now come I will read you a story." the nurse said kindly taking his hand in his.

"No that is fine. I would enjoy it." Carlisle smiled taking Embry to his bed. The boys got in their beds and snuggled down.

Fifteen minutes later all three were fast asleep. Carlisle kissed each boy on the forehead before leaving them to sleep. He wanted to pick all four boys up and take them home. He was going to make sure he got those boys even if he had to sell Esme's island. The auction would start in twelve hours he had fed before he arrived and even though he wasn't thirsty thought it was best if he hunted to fill in the hours and perhaps talk to his family about bringing home four cubs.

After he had fed away from the city he tried to contact his family. He was surprised that none of them were available to pick up their phones and wondered if they had gone hunting together which wasn't unusual. Once within the confines of the castle he was requested to go see the leaders. The place was no quieter now than it was earlier in the day and again the throne room was emptied accept the three leaders and himself.

"Ahh Carlisle I hoped you would give us a report on the creatures." Aro said.

"Forgive me for not coming sooner. I needed to hunt. I am happy to report that all the children are in perfect health." he smiled.

"And will we expect you to bid for one tomorrow?" Caius asked.

"Perhaps."

"Oh do tell which one?" Aro said getting excited.

"Now, now Aro why would I tell you. Until bidding starts I like to keep that a secret. That is to say if I decide to take one." Carlisle chuckled.

They spent the rest of the evening catching up with the news of Carlisle family. Not that he gave to much away. His own coven were strong and he knew that his former brothers were worried if Carlisle decided to take power he could most likely to achieve that. The foursome split up when the wives of Caius and Aro arrived. Carlisle and Marcus were left alone the guards heading out to hunt.

"Shall we walk?" Marcus asked.

"Brother." Carlisle said.

"I gather you have questions?" Marcus asked.

"Perhaps I should just listen. But would you mind if we go down to the nursery I wish to take one last look at my patients." Carlisle's said.

"Of course." Marcus smiled.

Once again the rooms were emptied. The nurses were asleep in the rooms not letting them out of their sight. Not that a vampire couldn't easily enter without their knowledge. Marcus pulled a key out of his pocket and went into the room with Jacob and his friends in. Young Seth was cooing quietly in his crib. Marcus went straight to him and picked him up and cradled him in his arms. His finger being pulled into Seth's mouth. For the first time in centuries Marcus smiled a true smile.

"Why have you allowed him to be sold if he is your future mate?" Carlisle asked.

"This is no place to bring up a child. He is kind at heart. I want him to have the best life possible. Until which time he will become mine. If he stays here he will only know death and hate. With you he will learn family and love." Marcus kissed Seth's forehead.

"How do you know he's your mate? He is a mere child and a male."

"The moment I held him in my arms I just knew. Maybe I am a silly old fool but I believe he likes me too." he chuckled placing a now sleeping Seth in his crib and gently covers him.

"I will do my best for you my brother."

"So which one shall you be choosing?" Marcus asked.

Carlisle went and covered Embry who's covers had been kicked off him. The boy was truly beautiful. Brushing the hair out of his face he moved on to the others doing the same.

"I will take the alpha. But I wish I could take them all." he admitted sighing.

"I won't stop at any price for the cub. You bid till the very end. The money will be at your disposal as soon as the auction is finished. I have men waiting for my call." Marcus said just as they were leaving.

"Of course my brother. I will take good care of him until you begin courting him."

Marcus stopped in his tracks. "Court him?"

"My friend does your mate not deserve the chance to be courted just like your beloved Didyme? I will bring the young boy up as my son and yes you will be courting him. That is my one request."

"Yes, yes of course. Forgive me it has been so long."

"Very well. I must contact my family we have things to discuss." Carlisle left his friend standing in the corridor lost in thought.

Esme answered the phone on the first ring. "Carlisle how is it. Have you chosen a pet for the children?"

Carlisle hissed and proceeded to explain that they were just children and not in the least bit pets. Esme begged for forgiveness and asked about each one. She agreed with Carlisle that no child was to be left behind and would gladly give up all her worldly goods to take the children into her care. She was full of plans and idea's already on how she would make the children's bedrooms. Carlisle left her to her designing as he needed to get to the auction which was about to begin.

The big hall was full of vampires a circle in the middle where the children were to be brought out one at a time to auctioned. Carlisle was worried about the youngest as he had yet to have the shifters scent. However it would seem that it was already thought of as on each side of the room were Alec and Jane who had both been ordered not to hurt the child and to destroy anyone who even thought about attacking the cub.

"Ladies and gentleman we shall begin the bidding on the alpha's. You will remain in the castle until your transactions are cleared and then you are free to leave and do as you wish." Aro spoke.

And so begun the auction. The first young boy was big and never shied away from the crowd around him. He stood there head held high and arms by his side glaring at everyone.

"Ten million" someone called.

"Eleven." And so it went on. The first young alpha was sold for an astounding twenty five million dollars.

That one lone wolf would see the Voltura comfortable for many centuries and they had forty nine others to sell. Not that the more common ones would bring such a high price. So far five of the alpha's were sold. The first one being the most sought after. His new owner was from Egypt. Carlisle knew the man well and hoped he would take care of the young boy.

Young Jacob was escorted out. He was the youngest of the alpha's he looked around the room again like all the other alpha's his head held high.

"Who shall begin me with ten million?" Aro asked.

Carlisle had decided to bide his time not giving away that he was interested in the young boy. There was no one bidding for the boy. When people started laughing Jacob let out a growl and bared his teeth.

"Twenty million." someone shouted.

Jacob had shown that even though he was small he was strong and brave. Carlisle knew he would be in for a long fight.

The numbers kept coming thick and fast. At fifty million dollars the bidding began to slow. It was now between two vampires. Carlisle knew neither of them. But he felt that they would be cruel to the young alpha.

"Ninety million." Carlisle called out.

Everyone gasped and began talking between themselves. It was more than he had hoped to pay but he wasn't going to let the boy go. Jacob looked at him and a hint of a smile graced his lips.

"Do I hear more?" Aro said gleam in his eyes.

No one said a word. "Very well sold to Carlisle Cullen." Aro chuckled.

Jacob was led away and the next one came in. Carlisle went to check on his new son. He was waiting in the corridor with one of the guards. As soon as he saw Carlisle he raced towards him. Throwing himself at Carlisle he wrapped his arms around his legs.

"Jacob please listen to me." Carlisle got down on his knees and took his chin in his hands.

"I want you to tell the others not to wave or point out to me. If I am to get them to come home with us I need them to pretend that they don't know me. Is that understood?"

"Yes papa." Jacob whispered.

"Good boy. Now run along and do as the man tells you. I will come visit as soon as I can." he rubbed Jacob's head and made his way back into the hall without a backwards glance.

Already he had taken a chance of speaking to the young boy. He tried to hold his smile when he remembered what the young alpha had called him. Many hours later Quil was the next to come out. His thumb in his mouth he held onto the nurse's hand. He looked at his feet and didn't move.

Carlisle managed to get him for two point five million dollars. The young wolf didn't even look up when sold and followed the nurse out again. Carlisle let out an unneeded breath. He had made low bids on several others so not to arouse suspicion on him wanting the whole pack of cubs. Young Embry came out skipping and waving at everyone. He was adorable Carlisle couldn't help but smile and wave back to him.

The female vampires seemed to have taken a shine to the young cub and bidding went high. Carlisle wished not for the first time he had Edward with him or Alice. However he had to go by his gut feelings. He would not lose Embry at any cost. He had paid less for Quil than he expected and stood quietly as the bidding got higher. When it got to three million dollars he put up his hand. Embry tried to get out of the nurses hold to go to him.

"Carlisle it's me Embry?" he called out.

"Five million."

"Seven million."

Carlisle groaned Embry had given away his game plan. The other vampires wondered what was so special about the young cub that he was known to Carlisle. In the end it cost the doctor nineteen million dollars for the young cub. But the look on Embry's face was worth every cent. He pulled away from the nurse and raced towards Carlisle. Breaking from the circle Carlisle picked the little boy up in his arms.

"Go with the nurse and do as you're told." he said firmly.

Embry's little chin began to wrinkle and waters pooled in his eyes. It broke Carlisle heart to have to tell his little one off but he needed to keep him safe. As the nurse came to take him Carlisle slipped a piece of candy into Embry's hand and winked at him.

"Ever want to sell him Carlisle give me a call." Victoria said from the other side of the room. The room erupted into peals of laughter.

"I will keep that in mind." he chuckled. That was close any of the vampires could have attacked the child.

He had just spent nearly one hundred million dollars on three young children. The buyers had thinned out and only about one hundred were left after the alpha's and beta's were sold. The last one to be auctioned was young Seth. Jane and Alec walked beside the nurse into the center of the circle. The guards were ready to attack anyone who moved an inch. Carlisle risked a looked at Marcus who seemed bored with the whole auction. He had to give it to the man he hadn't moved and showed just as much disinterest as before.

"Ladies and gentleman this is our last sale of the day. He comes from good stock and will make a great addition to any coven. Shall we start the bidding at fourteen million?" Aro asked.

"Here" someone called.

And so the bidding began. Carlisle kept quiet and watched as the bids begun to climb.

"Have I got any more on twenty million?" Aro asked seeming disappointed the boy was not selling for higher.

The room was silent. Marcus still hadn't moved but his eyes never left the baby. "Well it would seem that he is not that special." Aro chuckled.

"Twenty one." Carlisle shouted.

"Twenty three."

Twenty four."

"Twenty five."

"Twenty six." Carlisle said.

"Eighty million dollars. Lets stop mucking around. We all know that he wants the baby. It means that it has something special someone called out.

Marcus sat up straight and leaned forward. Young Seth had started crying and the nurse could not quieten him.

"Really James do you honestly think we don't know how much money you possess Caius chuckled.

"As long as I come up with the money he will be mine." James hissed.

"Take him away he is wasting our time." Marcus said leaning back and waving his hand as though bored.

Aro turned to his brother before back to his audience. "Ladies and gentleman the last bid was eighty million dollars. If we don't have any further bids the child will be disposed of."

"Eighty one million dollars." Carlisle said going forward.

"Very well it would seem that my dear brother Carlisle has a need to take on mutts."

"Please won't you join us for a feast being brought in for us all." Aro said not giving a backwards glance as Carlisle took the young boy from the nurse's arm.

"We will escort you back to the rooms." Alec said kindly.

He smiled down at young Seth who was now happy sucking on Carlisle's finger. With a nod they were led down to the nursery. Once there the nurse took Seth from him as the other children raced to greet him.

"Are you our new father now?" Quil asked.

"I am." Carlisle said picking him up.

"Yay!" Jacob and Quil shouted.

Embry stood back and looked at his feet. Carlisle put Quil down and went to the young boy.

"Embry aren't you happy to be coming home with me?"

"Yes sir." he smiled at him and threw his arms around his neck.

"Let's go pack our bag." Quil said.

"We don't have a bag." Jacob said pushing Quil to the ground.

"Boys no pushing or shouting. You need to stay here a few more days until things are sorted out between the adults. But I promise to visit you everyday and tell you something's about your new family." Carlisle promised.

"But it's boring in here. I want to go outside and play I haven't seen the sun in a long time." Jacob pouted.

"Well it's raining out so no playing outside. There will be plenty of time to play outside when we get home. Now I can smell your dinner. Go wash up and get ready while I talk to nurse Lily." Carlisle said rubbing Embry's hair.

"Come on race you!" Jacob called as the boys made a dash to the bathroom.

"I take it you know what we are?" Carlisle asked the nurse.

"Yes. Although not when I first applied for the job. If I had known why I was being offered so much money I wouldn't have accepted it. Will I make it out of here alive?" she whispered.

"I will speak to the leaders. I will need help with the boys to get them back home. Even with my speed I think these four are going to be a handful. Once we arrive safely back in the states I will let you go. I suggest you don't' return to Italy however."

"Thank you Doctor." she said pulling Seth closer to her chest.

"Lily the boys are going to be loved. I am not like most vampires. I have never tasted human blood and as you know I am a doctor. All I ask of you is that you don't breathe a word of this to anyone. If you do I cannot take responsibility for your safety."

"Of course doctor."

"Quil didn't wash his hands with soap." Jacob called out.

"I will leave you to it. I have to go make arrangements to get the children home. I will return for their bedtime story." Carlisle smiled going to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who has taken a interest in this story :D To those that have reviewed massive cyber hugs. The story pic is young Booboo Stewart if anyone is wondering. Damn he is a cutie**

 **So the deal is that I do a year in the life of the cubs as they grow up and show their personalities whilst doing so. There is going to be some girl and boy interaction as well as m/m but I will warn those who don't like m/f promise. ;)**

 **I wonder if anyone has any thoughts on who will be with who yet. Its early stages I know but would be interesting to see what you are all thinking. I won't be changing any of the story to keep people happy I'm just curious. The boys will get to meet the La-Push pack at some stage but will be their own pack with Jacob as alpha.**

 **I own nothing. Please review!**

 **Chapter 2**

"Carlisle your transaction has come through. I hope you will accept our offer of lodgings." Aro said looking in the window where the cubs were playing.

"The children need fresh air and also I am concerned for their safety."

"They smell disgusting to us. And the little one is not worth the effort. I can assure you their safety. I would like to observe the creatures while they are here."

The following day there was a huge playground out in the grounds of the castle. All the cubs that remained were given free range only the a few guards were watching over the young cubs happy to stay a distance away from them. The nurses remained in the castle not been guaranteed their safety. So Carlisle along with Alec, Jane and Felix would stay close. Every now and again Aro would join them observing the cubs.

"Uncle Aro." Jacob shouted spotting Aro standing by his father.

"Yes my young cub." Aro said raising an eyebrow at the young alpha running towards him.

"Come push me on the swing."

"Child I am not going to…" Jacob pouted. "Very well lead the way." Aro sighed allowing Jacob to tug on his hand.

Carlisle chuckled who would have guessed that their true enemy could wrap the most dangerous man living around their fingers. Marcus and Caius kept inside the castle although young Seth carried the distinct scent of Marcus. Alec was kicking a ball around with some of the cubs while Jane stood and glared at the cubs, her pretty little nose scrunched up. Flex was playing in the sandbox with Embry and another cub that was still waiting at the castle.

The sun was high in the sky and the vampires wore their robes. Carlisle had covered himself up so he didn't sparkle keeping his hands in his pockets. Embry waved to Carlisle and without thinking the vampire waved back.

"Oh pretty." Embry said getting up from the sandbox and running to Carlisle tripping over on the edge of the path.

"Jane go get my medical bag." Carlisle ordered getting to the young cub who was still lying on his stomach screaming.

Jane was gone in a flash the other vampires looked up their eyes turning black. Fearing that they would attack his new charge Carlisle stood in front of Embry ready to defend him.

"They really do stink." Aro said so that none of the cubs could hear him.

Relaxing Carlisle tended to the injured cub. It was just superficial grazers but knew Embry would be in pain. He wrapped his arms around Carlisle neck nuzzling his face into the vampire's neck seeking comfort.

"Jane please hold Embry while I tend to his wounds."

"I don't think so." Jane hissed as Carlisle handed the child over.

"Your pretty." Embry said sniffing back the tears and snot.

"Of course I am. I'm designed to..''

"Jane!"

"Just hurry up he stinks." Jane said holding Embry at arms length dangling the boy in mid air.

Embry giggled liking that he was flying through the air. Jane frowned not understanding the strange creatures of the night. As soon as Carlisle had covered the wounds Jane put him down. She felt a tug on her robe and looked down to see young Quil looking up at her. His big brown eyes looking hopeful.

"No just no. Go away." she hissed.

Alec picked Quil up and began running around the garden with Quil squealing in delight as he held out his arms as though he was flying. Jane huffed and went back to the shadow's of the castle. Out of all the guards she was the one that didn't make an effort with the young cubs.

* * *

"Come boys we will go get some food as soon as we have checked in." Carlisle said watching Quil and Jacob eyeing the food stores at the airport.

It had been a month since they had been bought by the vampire. They had to get new passports for each of the boys and nurse Lily. Alec went and grabbed the boys hands and walked them back to their father.

Out of the three older children Embry was the smart one wanting to learn everything. Jacob was the bruiser finding if he didn't get his way he would push his friends over. Quil was the prankster and always pulling tricks on Lily. Seth was normally a happy baby but more so when he was in the company of a vampire.

"Alec come with us." Jacob ordered as they watched Carlisle put their many bags on the weighing machine.

"We've been through this kiddo. I live here with my sister."

"Don't want Jane to come she is mean." Quil pouted.

The banter between the three continued. Embry was still holding Carlisle's hand along with a teddy bear Aro had given each of the children as a going away gift. The leaders wanted to spend time with the shifters since Carlisle spent so much time with them and wanted to learn what he found so intriguing to them. Marcus would quietly watch from the background but was happy to hold young Seth while the others rough and tumbled. Saying he didn't wish to hurt the young ones by accident. By time they had left the three cubs had the whole of the castle wrapped around their little fingers.

Marcus had spent the whole previous night holding young Seth in his arms while he slept. He wasn't around when they left the castle however. Once they had gotten food the boys sat happily while Carlisle spoke with Alec.

"The invitation is always open Alec the boys love you like a big brother."

"Carlisle that may be so, but they still stink and I can't leave Jane alone." Alec said ruffling Jacob's hair.

"But maybe one day you could bring them back for a visit. I'm sure the others would love to see them again. Hell they got Marcus to smile… well kinda." Alec snorted.

When their flight was called Jacob and the others hugged Alec goodbye and promised to see each other soon. When the boys were taken from their families they had been drugged so they had no idea they had been in a plane. Carlisle debated whether to get a private plane but in the end decided that it would be better to let them experience the real deal. The eight hour flight would be mainly at night when the boys were sleeping anyway. The family was going to meet them at the airport in Seattle. Embry was just about to celebrate his third birthday while Jacob and Quil were just a few months later. Seth was a bonny six months old and happy to sit on his own and let his bigger brothers bring him toys to stick in his mouth.

Once the children were strapped into their seats Carlisle sat down and closed his eyes. He never slept but he had never felt so tired in his whole life. He had got the family to do some investigating about the boys parents as many times he wondered if he should hand them back to their birth parents. However no records were found anywhere it was as if they had never existed and the boys now all carried the Cullen name.

Once they had landed all four boys were asleep. Carlisle managed to wake Jacob enough to get him to climb on his back while he carried Embry and Quil in his arms. Lily carried Seth and their bags.

"Papa we home now?" Jacob asked yawning.

"Next time you wake up son." Carlisle whispered not wanting to wake the others.

"K." he said.

Carlisle saw his family waiting at the gate for them. He could see them all smiling at them and Rose was first to step forward and took Seth from Lily's arms. Emmett grabbed Jacob just as his grip let go of his papa's shoulders. Jasper and Alice stood together quietly while Esme welcomed her husband home with a kiss.

"Welcome home sweetheart. They are more beautiful than I imagined." she whispered kissing each little chubby cheek lightly.

"So good to be home." Carlisle chuckled.

"We'll get your bags and meet you back home." Jasper said without coming closer.

"Thank you son."

They managed to get the children in the car without disturbing them. The trip back was full of news on their new family. Rose adored young Seth and Carlisle could see he would have a fight on his hands if he wanted to spend time with the youngest. Emmett sat in the back between Jacob and Quil telling all that would listen what he was going to teach them. Carlisle was up front with Esme with Embry in his carseat between them.

The house was all set up for the children in mind. Safety gates at the top and bottom of the stairs. Child locks on the medicine cupboards. Edward was waiting for them having gone hunting. He was the least excited to meet the children. However he carried young Jacob up to his own room and placed him on the bed. The extensions were not going to be finished for a few more months so Edward offered his room until it was done. He was thinking of leaving his family for a few years to look for a mate. Alice and Esme had gone wild in the young boys room. It was everything any young boy could ask for.

"Okay gotta admit you are cute." Edward chuckled before leaving the boy to sleep.

The Cullen family were sitting at the large table discussing the future. Esme would be a stay at home mom while the younger vampires went to high school. Carlisle would work at the local hospital. Hunting trips would not be done together anymore. Little feet could be heard upstairs Rose went to go up but Carlisle told her to sit. The boys would be scared not meeting her before and in a strange house.

"Embry what's the matter son?" Carlisle asked.

"I wanna drink please" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Okay come on let's get you a drink then back to sleep."

Picking up Embry he took him down the stairs the rest of the family still sitting at the table. Embry hid his face in Carlisle's neck and held on tight. Once he had his water he was wide awake and looking around the kitchen. Esme came in slowly and smiled down at the young cub.

"Hello I'm Esme but you can call me mommy."

"I'm Embry Cullen and you can call me Embry. You're not my mommy." he said.

Embry refused to call Carlisle papa like the other boys as well and said so to Esme so quietly the young boy didn't hear.

"Oh well that is okay you can call me Esme then if you like." she said smiling.

"Come on young man back to bed for you." Carlisle said taking his hand in his.

Happily taking it they headed out of the kitchen towards the rest of the family. Embry now awake looked at them all and waved smiling his best smile.

"Hello." he said.

"Well aren't you just so cute?" Rose said.

"I'm not cute I'm handsome. Aren't I Carlisle." Embry looked up at his new father.

"Yes you are indeed." Carlisle chuckled.

"You tell them sport. I'm Emmett and this is Rose. I guess we are your new brother and sister."

"I guess." Embry shrugged not quite sure what to make of the big guy.

Jasper shifted uncomfortably on his seat. The young boy smelt more human than shifter and even though he had fed he felt the burn in his throat. Alice and Edward held his arms in case he lost control. It looked like Alice and Jasper would have to leave the family until the boys had shifted.

"Hi." Embry said going right up to Jasper.

Rose went to grab him but Carlisle held her back. Jasper could handle school and he hoped that his son could cope with the young cubs.

"Hello." Jasper smiled nervously.

"I like your hair. Do you like stories?" he asked getting closer to Jasper.

"I do." Jasper answered frowning.

"Okay you can take me to bed." he said matter of factly and held out his hand.

"I.. I yeah okay lead the way squirt." Jasper said taking his hand.

"What just happened?" Emmett asked looking at Edward.

"Embry likes Jasper and loves his hair." he shrugged.

"Well that went well. I'm going to hunt. I will be back before the boys wake." Carlisle said taking his wife's hand in his and running out the door.

The rest of the Cullens sat and listened to Jasper reading a story to Embry upstairs. Alice smiled knowing that her and Jasper wouldn't be going anywhere soon. Embry had stolen her husband's heart.

The following morning Carlisle was waiting for the boys to wake up. Seth had woken earlier and was sitting in his highchair being fed mashed banana. Quil was first up and walked down the stairs thumb in his mouth his finger in his hair like normal. Embry right behind him.

"Where is Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"Still sleeps." Quil said his thumb not leaving his mouth as he spoke.

Embry raced past Quil and hugged Carlisle and clung to his leg. Picking him up, he kissed his cheek and tickled him. The rest of the family came out of the kitchen and looked at Quil for the first time.

"Papa." Quil ran to Carlisle's other leg.

"Quil I want you to meet the rest of your family."

Embry rested his head on Carlisle shoulder as introductions were made. Quil took Esme's hand happily and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

"You want some breakfast?" Carlisle asked Embry.

"No thank you." he whispered not moving.

"Come on Squirt lets go find some pancakes." Jasper said half an hour later.

Happy to take his hand he went with Jasper for his breakfast. Out of all the boys Embry was the clingy one. Jacob was still sleeping and Carlisle wanted to take the children to the hospital to introduce his whole family. Deciding to go check he was feeling okay Carlisle went upstairs. He found Jacob fast asleep. Bum in the air while his knees tucked under him. Drool on his pillow.

"Jacob wakey wakey."

"Noooooooooooo tired." Jacob whined.

"Pancakes."

"Yummy. Papa where's the bathroom?" Jacob was halfway out the door.

"Over there son." Carlisle pointed to the private ensuite.

Jacob dressed with the help of Carlisle before going down. He hugged everyone and sat down after checking his brothers were okay.

"You lost your hairbrush?" Jacob asked Edward.

Emmett boomed out a laugh. "Burn bro burn."

"This is how my hair is." Edward chuckled.

Jacob giggled and ate his breakfast with gusto. Edward cleaned his face when he was done. After breakfast Embry sat on Carlisle knee once Alice and Jasper helped him get dressed. Rose had Seth on her knee while Emmett looked over her shoulder. Esme was chasing Quil to get some pants on him upstairs and Jacob and Edward were play fighting on the floor.

"He is very attached to you." Jasper commented to Carlisle.

"He's shy."

"No not really I can feel the love he has for you. It is very strong." Jasper smiled.

"Mum,mum mum." Seth chanted waving his hand in Rose's face.

"Oh my god." she sob. "He called me mom."

"What a clever boy." Emmett said tickling Seth's tummy.

"Da, da, da." he squealed.

"Carlisle please me and Emmett want to adopt Seth as ours." Rose whispered.

"We sure do." Emmett agreed.

"Its a lot of responsibility. They are hard work and need constant care."

"We know but we feel that we could do it. Please."

Carlisle looked at his other boys whom he had brought home with him. He had yet to tell the family that the boy actually belonged to Marcus. Of course it would be up to Seth when he was older if he agreed to become his mate. But he promised Marcus he wouldn't breathe a word to anyone.

"Very well. We will legally sort it out. No doubt Jasper will be able to help out there." Carlisle sighed.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you." Rose squeals hugging Seth close to her chest.

"Perhaps you two could use the old cottage. If we got it up made bigger it would be the perfect home for the three of you. And you will be close enough so Seth can still see his brothers." Esme says walking down the stairs now with a dressed Quil squirming in her arms.

Mum, mum, mum. Da da da.

"Lets go shopping." Alice squealed.

"Wait, wait we need to go meet the staff at the hospital." Carlisle chuckled.

"You do know you have to look after your son?" Edward asked Rose.

"Oh um. Sure. Its fine" Rose said looking down at Seth.

"Go I'll look after him." Emmett said taking his new son off her.

 **Well there is no surprise that Rose and Emmett wanted to be parents. Aww and little Seth will have the most doting parents EVER.**

 **Remember REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all those that have reviewed. Oh wait... there wasn't many of you. So I'm gonna explain again. You honestly need to review if you want to read more of this story. I'm glad so many of you have put on alerts and favoured it. That is awesome. But come on people do you know how many hours goes into writing these chapters. *sits and pouts***

 **I'm a parent and have loved watching my boys grow up. The eldest now 19 the youngest 10. I have used my experience with them through the years to add to the boys. Lots of little funny things as well as some sad times that none of us can avoid. :(**

 **Please enjoy I really want to hear your thoughts. No more chapters till I'm happy with the review count.**

Chapter 3

Emmett loved spending time with his son. Rosalie had gone hunting for a few days with Alice and Jasper while he stayed home to care for their son. Seth had finished eating his lunch while the others were at day care the family wanting the boys to experience what normally little boys and girls did. Seth took a gulp of his sippy cup.

"All gone." he gasped waving his cup at his daddy to show him.

"Good boy now you go ask grandma for a cookie since you finished all your lunch."

Seth was helped down from this seat and ran to his grandmother who as in the kitchen already preparing the evening meal. Esme happily scoop him up in her arms and showered his face with kisses making the young boy giggle in delight. The ritual of Seth having a cookie after his meal his only treat for the day. Taking him to the cookie jar she allowed him to put his hand in and take his pick. Once done she put him down so he could go back to the table and eat it. By time he got back Emmett had taken his food and placed it in the bin. The young one didn't like to eat alone so Rosalie and himself would sit down every night with him for a meal. When Seth saw his father's plate was empty as well he handed Emmett his cookie and raced back and asked for another one.

"Ta," Seth waved to the cookie jar well out of reach of the older cubs.

Seth and Emmett had played in the sandpit all morning and the little one was tired. He was on his last few bites when sleep overtook him and he fell asleep with a half eaten cookie in hand. Smiling Emmett took his young son back to his family home and put him to bed. The small family couldn't have been happier. Seth was a good baby and it was Esme and Carlisle that made sure that Rosalie and Emmett didn't spoil their son. It took months to convince their daughter that Seth would sleep better in a bed. Emmett was already thinking of potty training which was something he really wasn't looking forward to but an evil necessity.

* * *

Three boisterous boys come running through the house. Esme looked in horror at their messy faces and fingers. She looked up at her husband her arms crossed her toe tapping. Carlisle had the decency to look abashed.

"Boys go up and wash your hands and faces." Carlisle said leading them away from his wife.

"Race you." Jacob shouted at his brothers.

The boys raced up the stairs and Carlisle walked to his wife and kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry dear they were so good today at care I thought they deserved a treat."

"You will ruin their dinner." she sighed turning back to the chicken she was cooking for them.

Carlisle put all three boys school bags on the table and started removing their dirty clothes and lunch bags. Quil was the first one down Embry and Jacob fighting over the soap in the main bathroom.

"Papa don't go in my bag." Quil said grabbing his bag and putting it on the floor.

"I need to empty it." Carlisle explained.

Quil opened his bag and pulled out a painting and walked up to Esme. "We had to paint our favourite thing at school today."

Esme took the painting and looked at it. It looked like a lady holding something. She got down to his level. "Its beautiful."

"It's you holding pancakes." he whispered in her ear.

"Well this is going to have to go on the fridge. Thank you Quil." Esme unbeating heart swelled in her chest.

"Yeah the pancakes were boring without someone holding them." he said honestly. "And you make the best pancakes."

Quil took off out the back door already heading off to see Seth. Quil was the one who had the patients to help his little cousin when they were playing. Rosalie loved all the boys and Quil would sit and watch her play the piano for hours. Since Edward was not around to use his piano Rosalie was happy to play for the cub. He was already learning to play a few basic tunes.

Jacob came down the stairs and went to hug his mom before pulling out his steps to see what Esme was cooking. The two were close and they often baked cookies which the cub would happily taste test as they went along. Emmett was the one who rough and tumbled with the alpha. He avoided Alice as much as possible as she was always trying to dress him up in nice clothes. When he was happy to run around and get dirty. He was far bigger than the boys his own age. It seemed he wasn't only made to lead his pack but others as well.

The phone rang and Jacob jumped off the steps and went to answer it. "Jacob Cullen speaking." he said politely.

"EDDY!" he screamed into the phone jumping up and down.

For the next hour he was busy talking to the brother that didn't come home often but when he did spoilt all the cubs. Esme finally took the phone off her son when he was fidgeting holding the front of his pants desperate to hold in his pee. Blowing kisses into the phone he raced up the stairs. Carlisle chuckled when he heard Jacob let out a sigh of relief when he started to empty his very full bladder.

"Keep reading." Embry ordered

Carlisle hugged the young cub closer to him and kissed his soft silky hair. Embry was already reading by himself and he loved nothing more than Carlisle or Jasper tell him stories. He loved anything to do with history and would sit for hours listening to Jasper tell him about the civil war. He could name every single president who held office. Out of all the boys Alice got to play dress up with him the most. He would happily go shopping with her when she wanted to go. But his favourite thing was when Carlisle took him to their secret meadow and pick flowers while the vampire sparkled in the sun.

Embry was the hardest for Esme to understand. The boy never really ignored her but he wasn't the most affectionate child towards her. He refused her help with anything including bathing it was left to either Carlisle or Jasper and Alice. At bedtime he would kiss all his family good night but would give Esme a brief hug. She tried to not let it show how much it hurt her though. She had tried spending one on one time with the boy but he would always end their day out saying he wasn't feeling well or say he was bored.

* * *

"Jacob Cullen get down here right now." Esme called up the stairs.

"Why?"

"Jacob now!"

Jacob walked slowly down the stairs. Sitting on Carlisle knee was Embry with tears running down his face.

"Did you put mud down your brothers pants?"

"Maybe." he whispered.

"No dessert for a week. Now say sorry to Embry then go to your room." Carlisle sighed.

"He was being a girl."

"GET to your room NOW" Carlisle shouted.

No one had ever heard Carlisle shout like that. Jacob stared at his father and clenched his teeth.

"You love Embry more than everyone else. I hate you both." he shouted before running up the stairs, slamming his door.

"How can he say that?"

"Carlisle." Esme whispered.

"Come on Embry let's get you in the bath." Jasper said taking the boy from Carlisle.

"Where is Quil?"

"He's over at the cottage." Alice said running up the stairs behind Jasper and Embry.

"We need to talk. Let's go hunt. The older ones will look after them." Esme said holding out her hand.

"Sure." Carlisle said taking one last look up the stairs.

They ran without talking till they found a herd of elk. After they each took one down Esme stood and watched her husband of a hundred years take off for another elk. She wondered when she had lost her husband. They hadn't had sexual relations for years after the young boys came to live with them. Was that what happened to normal couples when they became parents? She shook her head. Rose and Emmett still found time for each other and Seth was younger and more needy than their own children.

"Sweetheart I think maybe we should go on a holiday." she said watching her husband drain another elk.

"Esme I'm too busy at work we are a doctor down for a while and am working double shifts. I can't leave them in the lurch." Carlisle said.

"What's happened to us?" she sobbed.

"Nothing happened to us my dear. We are just so busy with the boys and work. I guess I've been neglecting you. I'm sorry." Carlisle sighed.

"Then lets get away for a few days just you and me leave the boys with Jasper and Alice. I'm sure they would love to have them. Or maybe they could take the boys to Disney World we have been promising them for months."

Carlisle thought for a while. They really were short at work. He could spend quality time with his wife while the children were all away. He would miss the boys but knew so would Esme. She loved the boys and would go above and beyond for them all.

"I'm sure the boys will love that. Edward may meet them there. He hasn't been home for nearly a year. I hope the boys remember him." Carlisle took his wife's hand and together they ran home.

"I've booked the tickets we leave in two days." Alice jumped up and down.

The weather was going to be raining while they were there but it didn't matter the boys were too small to do the rides and they were used to doing things in the rain.

"Let me help you pack Alice. Carlisle I think you should go talk to Jacob." Esme smiled patting her husband's arm.

Carlisle knocked on Jacob's door before entering. His heart broke when he saw his son lying on the floor playing with his cars tear stains on his cheeks. He shut the door and sat down in front of him. Jacob looked up but didn't say a word and continued to play with his cars.

"Son I'm sorry I yelled at you. What you said about Embry was very hurtful."

"I'm sorry papa. I didn't mean it. I love Embry and don't hate you." he climbed on his father's knee nuzzling his face into his neck.

"I love you too. More than you can imagine. So what you playing?"

Esme found them an hour later when it was time for dinner. Carlisle was on the floor crashing his car into Jacob's both laughing at the destruction they were doing. Her non beating heart sighed.

"Yay" the three boys shouted jumping up and down hugging each other.

"We going on a plane." Quil squealed.

"Begs sit by Carlisle." Embry shouted.

"Yeah, yeah come on let's go pack." Jacob ordered.

Esme sighed. "Sweetheart me and Carlisle aren't coming. We are going to have a holiday of our own here.

Embry frowned and looked at Carlisle for confirmation. When he nodded Embry raced up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.

"I should go talk to him." Carlisle said without looking at anyone.

Embry was sitting on the bed reading his favorite book. Whenever Carlisle was home he would read to him until he fell asleep. It was his favorite time of the day. Having him lay beside him his cold hard body made him so happy. Sometimes he would wake up and Carlisle hadn't moved. That was the best of the best.

"Embry."

"Why do you have to stay don't you love me anymore?"

"Awe baby boy I love you so much. But sometimes adults need some time to do…. well adult stuff."

"I'm a big boy now. You could do adult things with me."

"Oh son…"

"Don't call me son. I'm not your son." Embry shouted.

"Embry please you have to understand."

"Fine." Embry said going to the bathroom locking the door behind him.

 **Warning mention of m/f stuff**

Two days later the five left for their trip. Embry had been quiet and refused to hug Esme when they left. Carlisle had to leave straight for work. Promising he would be home right after his shift. Kissing her cheek he left.

Esme spent the day shopping for new lingerie and pampered herself. Since she didn't need to cook a dinner for them both she decided to clean the children's playroom. An hour before Carlisle was due home she bathed and dressed in just her sexy new underwear. Carlisle always loved her wearing red. With matching stilettos and glossy red lips she knew her husband would want to ravish her just like he did not so long ago.

When she heard his car turning up the driveway she laid herself on the bed. She had lit candles that lead the way up to the bedroom with red rose petals as well. Carlisle was beside her in a blink of an eye his gaze resting on hers.

"My goodness you are so beautiful." he said before ripping off her expensive lingerie and fucked her at vampire speed.

They had been at it all night and it was in Esme eyes perfect. They need not to stop his erection never faulted for a second even after coming. Over the decades they had been more adventurous with their love making. The normally stiff doctor liked to be a bit kinky.

Carrying her downstairs he took her into his office and bent her over the desk. Spreading her legs wide apart he got on his knees and started kissing and licking her arse. Esme had never taken it up the anal passage before but would do anything to please her mate. Carlisle told her how beautiful and tight she was making her moan as he scissored her back passage. Esme gasped when his thick erection pushed into her. Never had she felt anything more painful.

"Oh so tight so perfect. Forgive me father for I have sinned." he whispered while he pounded his wife.

Esme held firmly to the desk not enjoying it at all. Carlisle was normally a kind and considerate lover. Not this disgusting act. It didn't take him long to find his release and layed down on top of her kissing her hair and neck.

"You should dye your hair black." he sighed.

"Of course sweetheart whatever you want." Esme whispered venom pooling in her eyes.

Carlisle told her how beautiful and sweet she was as he carried her upstairs to their bathroom where he ran her a bath. He shut the door and left her to soak saying he had to go make a phone call.

" _Hello Alice how are Embry and the boys?"_

Esme closed her eyes. Everything revolved around Embry. The sweet boy who had done nothing wrong accept love her husband to much. And for stealing her husband's heart.

The following evening Carlisle was late home and insisted that he hunt before they made their way back to bed. As usual he told her about his day something that Esme loved to hear about. To this day she was amazed at how controlled his blood lust was. When she had made errors in judgement when she was first a newborn he forgave her almost immediately. Other than Rose he was the only vampire she had heard of that had never drunk human blood.

It was dawn when they arrived back at the house. Meaning it was breakfast time for his children in Florida. The phone was ringing when they arrived and Carlisle answered it quickly. His face light up when Embry's sweet little voice greeted him. He went to his office and shut the door. It was a soundproof room and Esme couldn't hear anything other than muffled voices. Carlisle left for work a few hours later not mentioning anything of Esme's new hair colour or make an attempt to make love to her. Watching her husband drive away Esme went to go pack a bag. She couldn't compete with Embry anymore and she didn't want to. It was definite that the little boy had his heart now. The phone rang but she ignored it. She knew it was Alice seeing her future and would try and persuade her to reconsider.

She was just pulling down her suitcase from the shelf when Rose walked in with Seth on her hip. Seth squealed and got down running to his granny. Esme picked him up and showered his chubby cheeks with kisses. His little hands wrapped around her neck as he tried to blow raspberries on her cheek in return.

"Esme don't go. What will the boys do without you? Imagine not being with them everyday." Rose said.

"I know it will hurt. But I've already lost the one thing that means more to me." she said putting Seth down on the floor and letting him run off to the playroom. Not often he was given access without the bigger boys telling him not to touch their stuff.

"He put his penis up my bottom." Esme whispered.

"That doesn't mean anything. Emmett does that to me sometimes. Its a different sensation for him. It doesn't mean he likes the idea of sleeping with a man. Esme don't be a prude. If you relax you will probably find you enjoy it. I know I do. Its not dirty up there." Rose said patting the bed next to her.

"I'm being silly aren't I."

"Yes you are." Rose stroked Esme's hair. "I love this colour on you."

"Carlisle suggested it."

"Why don't I put this away and you go see what your grandson is up to." Rose said standing up.

"Thank you Rose." Esme kissed her daughter's cheek and raced to the playroom as a loud crash sounded.

 **Sorry needed that bit sigh.**

 **Okay hope you enjoyed please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry the chapter is so late. Real life can be cruel sometimes. Thank you to all those that have reviewed. I had not intended to disappear or hold you hostage. Please understand that everything was out of my control.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4

The cubs were growing fast Jacob was the biggest and the others followed him around like puppies. What Jacob said was law no argument. They were having a birthday party for Jacob.

"I'm going to be superman." Jacob said pulling out all their costumes.

He picked each cub their costumes. Quil pouted but he ended up being Batman and Seth was Robin. Jacob said they were made to be the dynamic duo. Since Quil was always with Seth.

"What's duo?" Quil asked.

"I don't know but that is what they say."

"Spider man, Spider man." Embry sings throwing his hand out and making whooshing noises.

Quil rolled his eyes and kept putting Seth's mask on which he hated wearing. The party was not for three days but all four of them refused to take their costumes off. It was only when they slept that Esme was able to take them off them to wash.

"Eddy." Jacob shouted and ran to Edward who picked him up and threw him in the air. "You came."

"I couldn't miss your birthday now could I?" Edward kissed his cheek and put him down.

Embry hugged him around the waist before going back to sitting down and eating his lunch. Edward sat down next to Quil and ruffled his hair. Quil looked up and gave him a toothless grin.

"Hey you lost your baby teeth show me." Edward said showing his own teeth.

"Yeah I'm the first one and look this one is wiggly too." he said making his tooth move with his tongue.

"Are you going to stay for my party?" Quil asked.

"You better believe it. Oh wait I have a present for you Embry. Sorry I couldn't make it back in time. But how about I take you out for dinner just you and me?"

"Yes please Edward." Embry said politely.

"McDonald's!"

"No he is taking me out only." Embry poked out his tongue and Quil.

"That's not fair. I wanna come."

"I'll do something special with you on your birthday I promise." Edward said pulling Quil onto his lap and kissing the top of his head.

"Thanks Edward you're the bestest."

Edward chuckled but didn't bother to correct the young cub. When Quil had finished he raced upstairs to wash his hands and went to sit by Edward at the piano. Edward started playing a tune he had wrote for all the cubs when they when they first joined the family. Suddenly Quil put his fingers on the keys and started playing as well. Edward chuckled and the pair of them played numerous tunes. Quil would play for hours over at Rosalie and Emmett's house.

Jacob went upstairs and played with his cars while Embry sat on the couch with his book. Esme stood at the kitchen door and sighed. Her little family were what kept her going. Seth called from the back door and wiggled out of his mothers arms and raced to Edward.

"Hey kiddo."

"Eddy." Seth showered Edward's face with kisses.

Quil moved and went upstairs to Jacob. Embry put his book down and went out the front door. "Put your coat on its going to rain soon." Alice called from upstairs.

Embry put his jacket on and silently walked out the door. Everyday Embry would walk the long hike to the end of the driveway and wait for Carlisle to come home from his job. He couldn't even tell the time he just seemed to know when it was time to go.

When Seth had enough attention from Edward he called out to Quil to come down. Quil raced down and grabbed Seth's hand and helped him up the stairs so he could join Jacob and him playing with the cars. Now the adults were alone.

"Are you sure that its time to tell them exactly what we are." Edward said closing the lid on his piano.

"Carlisle believes it's time. I hoped that we could get away with it for longer but it's time we leave here. The boys will need to get settled into their new school." Esme said cleaning up the table.

"You staying this time Edward?" Rosalie asked.

Edward shook his head and looked up towards the ceiling. Alice came down and stood before her brother. Edward shook his head and told everyone that he needed to hunt and he will be back shortly.

"Care to share?" Emmett asked.

Alice giggled and shook her head. "Not for me to tell. So tonight we set up the party is going to be a huge success. The most talked about party in town."

The cubs were popular and had been to many parties over the years. Alice had gone overboard with the decorations and cake for Jacob. The pixie vampire was in her element when it came to doing parties for the cubs. She was making the other vampires dress up as well. Even Carlisle was going to dress up. Although he was going to be Albert Einstein the mad scientist.

Half an hour later Carlisle stopped at the end of the driveway and opened the door for Embry who had been sitting in his little shelter that he and Carlisle had built so he wouldn't get wet on the rainy days. When Carlisle worked the late shift Embry would still be awake in his bed waiting for him to come and say goodnight.

"Hello Carlisle." Embry said jumping into the car and leaning over and hugging Carlisle.

"Hello baby boy. How was your day?" Carlisle drew in Embry's scent before kissing the top of his head and pushed him back waiting for him to put on his seatbelt.

"Edward arrived home. Esme made my favourite lunch today. Is it okay that Edward takes me out for dinner?"

"Of course it is. Do you know where you're going?"

Carlisle drove slowly this was his favourite time of the day as well. Just the two of them. Embry's scent filled the car which would still be lingering the following day when he went back to work. The vampire tried not to have favourites with the cubs but Embry made it rather difficult. His scent alone made him special to Carlisle. It wasn't as earthy or masculine as the others but soft and delicate.

When they stepped inside the family were still discussing the plans for the party. Embry was told to go join his brothers. Once he was out of sight Esme stepped forward and hugged Carlisle who already had Embry's scent all over him. With his arm around Esme he told her about his day and asked how all the children had been. What he really wanted to know was how Embry and her had gotten on. Most days they were polite to one another but Embry still shied away from her.

"I'm telling mom." Jacob shouted.

"I don't care what she says. She's not my mom." Embry shouted running down the stairs and straight to Carlisle.

"Hey what's going on?" Carlisle said squatting down and making Embry look at him.

"Nothing." Embry looked away.

Jacob came downstairs holding what looked like rags.

"Is that my costume?" Esme gasped.

"Embry cut it up." Jacob said handing it to Esme.

Esme took the fabric and it was ruined. "Go to your room Embry Cullen now." she said crossly.

Embry looked at Carlisle who nodded disappointed that Embry had done something so cruel. Running up the stairs Embry slammed his bedroom door shut and threw himself on the bed. Carlisle went to Esme and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why does he hate me so much?"

"I don't know dear. I will go and speak to him."

"I think it might be best if Embry goes and stays with Rosalie and Emmett for a while." Esme said.

"I don't think that will be necessary. He must be upset about something. Let me talk to him." Carlisle said again.

"Marcus is coming." Alice suddenly says. Everyone's attention went to Alice Embry forgotten. "Jane and Alec are with him. They will be here in three days."

"Why would they be coming?" Emmett asked pulling his wife into his arms before she took off up to get Seth.

"Are you sure its only the three?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes its been decided. They don't seem to be angry just visiting."

"Let's go away." Rosalie said to Emmett who nodded.

"I can't allow it. I'm sorry but they are visiting for a reason at which I can't tell you just yet." Carlisle said excusing himself to his office.

"What about Embry?" Esme asked his retreating back.

"I will talk to him later. I will come help soon with the party."

Carlisle sat at his desk and sighed. Bringing the cubs home was the greatest day of his life he hadn't regretted it for one moment. The joy the boys brought to the family was more than he could of hoped for. How was he going to tell Rosalie and Emmett that Seth wouldn't always be theirs and that in fact Marcus owned their son. Turning on the computer he started shifting money around hoping that Marcus would allow Carlisle to buy Seth off him. He knew the chances were slim but he had to try. A few hours later there was a knock at his door. Shutting down the computer he allowed Edward to enter.

"Son its so good to have you home." Carlisle stood and hugged his first born.

"Good to be home. I was wondering if we could talk?" Carlisle nodded he sat at his desk and waited for Edward to talk. "Why is Marcus coming?"

"I can't tell you son."

"Are the cubs going to be safe?"

"The cubs will be perfectly safe. Marcus like the rest of the coven adore the cubs."

Edward ran his fingers through his hair. "I want to take Jake and Quil away for a few days. I have a friend who is human and she could help me look after them."

"Why those two?"

"Because I know you won't agree with me taking Embry and Seth is Rosalie and Emmett's son."

"Edward the cubs aren't in any danger. I can't allow you to take my son's away with you. Now if there is nothing else I have a young man who needs to be punished."

"When are you going to tell them what we are." Edward asked going to the door.

"Tomorrow after the party." Edward nodded and left Carlisle office.

* * *

"Happy birthday too youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Everyone sung before Jacob blew out his candles.

The party was indeed a big success. Twenty boys and girls enjoyed bouncy castles and clowns a magic show and a guest appearance by SpongeBob Squarepants. Jacob got spoilt by his family. Everyone had dressed up their were superheroes and fairies and princess. One little boy came as a cowboy and his sister an indian.

Every now and again Jacob would run to Esme or Carlisle thanking them for his party and gifts. Esme had managed to get another costume which was even better than the one she had before. She was dressed as the fairy god mother from Cinderella while Rosalie was dressed as Cinderella. Emmett of course was her Prince Charming. Alice was Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Jasper had dressed as a soldier from the civil war. Only the family knew that the uniform was in fact authentic.

Quil and Seth were on the swings while Jacob was showing off his skills on the trampoline. He was the most popular out of the cubs and girls and boys seemed to gravitate to him and what he said went. The alpha gene didn't stop at just shape-shifters it would seem.

Carlisle was helping Esme wrap cake for the children to take home as parents were due to pick them up soon. There was a loud scream and everyone ran to the trampoline where Jacob was sitting on the ground holding his arm that was definitely broken. Kid's started crying and wanting their moms. Carlisle carefully picked his son up and headed to the car which Jasper had already got ready. Luck would have it that the break was clean and they were home a few hours later. But Jacob had missed the end of his party but was happy that he was the first to have a cast on his arm.

Quil seemed jealous of it and couldn't wait to write his name when it was dry enough the following day. All plans of telling the cubs what they and themselves were went out the window that night. All four cubs were tired. Batman and Robin were the first to fall asleep over at the cottage. Embry had been almost like a ghost since he had been punished. He had been made to apologize to Esme and Carlisle wouldn't read him a story for a week.

He hadn't been down to wait for Carlisle to come home from work that morning before the party, nor did he stay downstairs unless he was eating or forced to. Instead he sat in his room reading or drawing. Esme tried to get him to join in at the party but he sat on a chair and watched the others enjoy it. When Carlisle tried he refused to even look at him. Embry may have been punished but it felt like Carlisle was as well.

Embry was the first to make sure Jacob was fine when they got home. Jacob hugged his brother who was crying and together they went upstairs. Carlisle found them wrapped up together in bed sound asleep. Embry laying on top of Jacob as though they were puppies trying to keep warm. The vampire wondered if it was more of a comfort thing as he had observed that the children would nuzzle into people's necks if they were upset and often they would fall asleep in a giant pile or wrapped around each other.

* * *

Carlisle and the whole family were sitting around the big table. The cubs each had a vampire beside them. Carlisle had faith that the boys would take the news well but not everyone was so sure. Even though Seth was still so young it was thought he had the right to not be hidden from the world that he one day would be part of.

"Boy's we want to talk to you about how you came into our family." Carlisle begun.

Carlisle started at the very beginning deciding that there would be no lies to anyone anymore. The cubs kept silent throughout the whole thing. Jacob was the first to stand up and the boys stood and followed Jacob up the stairs the door being closed.

They knew the talents that Edward, Alice and Jasper had. They also knew that they could hear them talking within a few mile range. The vampires sat silently waiting to see what the boys were thinking. Jasper had gaged nothing but confusion from all of them. Edward respected them and didn't read their minds. Alice always struggled seeing the boys future past the age of sixteen. It was believed that was about the age they would phase.

"There writing notes." Emmett chuckled hearing pen on paper scribbling.

"Seth can't read yet and the boys aren't all that good accept Embry." Esme smiled.

Half an hour later the cubs came down Quil holding Seth in his arms. "We would like to find our real families please." Jacob said.

Carlisle sighed and nodded his head. He had already explained that they had not found any traces of their previous lives. He himself would get to work trying to put the pieces together and try harder to find their families. Rosalie sobbed tearless tears. She wanted to protest to say that Seth was to young to understand. But she knew that the longer she held this from him the more he could turn around and hate them.

"Their futures have changed." Alice gasped and held her husbands hand.

 **Cliffhanger! Reviews encouraged. Again sorry for the delayed chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to my 2 reviewers. I send big cyber hugs.**

 **For those who are following Moonlight Shadow I did update yesterday.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter. I will post again next week as the weekend is upon us once again. To those in America enjoy your long weekend.**

 **Remember Reviews are nice :D**

 **Oh and if you haven't discovered a new writer by the name of Manawa go check out his/her stories. From Princes to Kings is amazing.**

Chapter 5

The Cullen's are waiting for their visitors the cubs are playing in their rooms. The air is thick with tension. Alice gave a nod indicating that Marcus and the other two vampires were about to arrive. Carlisle got up and went to the door to greet them.

"Marcus my friend." Carlisle said opening the door.

"Carlisle so good to see you again. Ahhh the scent of innocence." Marcus breathed in the air as he stepped in.

Rosalie hissed all she wanted to do was go up to her son and take him away. Emmett wrapped his arms around her feeling the same way. Marcus greeted each of the vampires with false interest asking each of them a few questions. Of course everyone knew that Edward and Alice were of great interest to his coven. With them they would be unstoppable.

"Esme my dear," Marcus took her hand in his and bowed before kissing her hand.

"Marcus it's been so long. I hope you are well."

"All the better for seeing you my dear. You get more beautiful with each visit."

Esme giggled and everyone knew she would blush if she was able too. Emmett rolled his eyes but Edward glared at both his adoptive mother and Marcus. Alice looked at Edward and they both shook their heads.

"What do we owe the visit for my friend?" Carlisle asked.

"I thought it was time I came and visited your family. It has been a while. I hope the cubs are well."

"Spit it out. Ewww Seth that is gross." Jacob shouted.

"Excuse me." Rosalie raced up the stairs.

Marcus's eyes followed the retreating vampire. "It would seem the little one is a handful."

"No he is just a normal little boy." Carlisle said gesturing that Marcus sits.

Jane and Alec had yet to enter the house seeming to prefer to stay outside. Carlisle looked at Marcus's eyes he wanted to make sure that he was fed before re introducing the cubs to him. Seth still hadn't the scent of a shifter as yet.

"Perhaps you would like to see the children for yourself?"

Carlisle nodded to Esme and she went upstairs with Edward to gather the cubs to come down together. Jane and Alec stepped into the house but remained by the door. Marcus went to stand.

"If you remain seated the children won't feel so threatened." Carlisle said kindly.

Esme was the first down the stairs. Jacob and Embry on either side of her. Edward behind holding Quil in his arms. Rose and Seth last. Embry raced to Carlisle who bent down to pick his baby boy up. Hugging him close to him. Jasper, Alice and Emmett on full alert keeping an eye on Jane and Alec.

"My how they have grown. It seems like only yesterday they were in the nursery." Marcus said his eyes not leaving Seth who quickly hid his head in his mother's hair.

"Boys I want you to meet Marcus and his children Jane and Alec." Carlisle said letting Jacob come and stand in front of him. Edward stood at his side with Quil still in his arms.

"Alec." Jacob went to run toward the vampire only to be held back by Carlisle.

"Hey little dude." Alec winked. "Please Carlisle."

Reluctantly Carlisle let go of Jacob who raced to Alec and threw his arms around the vampires who had crouched to greet the young boy. Jacob was talking a million miles an hour and if it wasn't for the vampires hearing no one would have understood a word the young boy was saying.

"Look I broke my arm." Jacob held up his cast proudly showing it off.

"Oh dear how did you manage that?" Alec chuckled.

"Come on I'll show you." Jacob grabbed the vampire's hand and lead him out the door to the garden.

Jane sighed and followed them out. "Still smell like wet dog."

"Eddy." Quil whispered. "Can we play the piano for Marcus."

Edward tugged Quil's hair and nodded. Letting Quil down they walked to the piano and sat down. They whispered quietly to themselves before they began to play the cubs lullabye. Marcus smiled the bond between the two was tight they seemed to move as one at the piano. Quil was a very talented young boy. He raised an eyebrow looking at Carlisle questionly.

"May I meet young Seth?" He asked not getting any response from the coven leader.

Rosalie looked at Emmett who sighed and nodded. Together they move to the chair where Marcus had remained sitting. Rose sat down beside him and pulled Seth from his hiding place.

"Seth say hello to Marcus." Emmett said.

"Hi." Seth said before ducking back into his mother's hair.

Marcus smiled and reached out to touch his hair which was just below his shoulders. Rose pulled back not wanting anyone to touch her son especially Marcus.

"Hello Seth. Carlisle if I may have a private word." Marcus said not as a question but as a demand.

"Of course please we can use my office." Carlisle went to put Embry down but he only held on tighter. "Embry why don't you go and join the others outside I will be back shortly."

Embry reluctantly let go of Carlisle and ran out the door. Once Carlisle saw he was safe with Jasper standing watching him and the others he led the vampire to his room. Marcus looked around the doctors office before he began to speak.

"It would seem I was mistaken."

"Oh?"

Marcus chuckled. "It would seem that young Seth was never intended to be my mate. To me he is just a human child. However I believe that Esme is not your mate either."

"I won't lie to you Marcus I am glad that Seth isn't your mate. But may I ask how this came about. You were so sure of the boy when we were there."

"Call me a silly old man. The boy is still special to me and I wish him well with his life. I would like to continue to spend time and getting to watch him grow up into a man. Perhaps I could be his uncle?"

"Of course." Carlisle smiled. "I'm sorry though Marcus you seemed so happy to be ready to move on."

"Seth helped me realise that I am ready to move on. These last few years has brought back feelings I have not felt for centuries. For that I will love the boy unconditionally."

Carlisle went to his desk and pulled out his checkbook. Marcus chuckled and waved for him to put it away.

"Marcus the children have expressed interest in finding their birth families. Do you have any knowledge of where they came from?"

Marcus fidgeted in his seat but nodded his head. "Would you really hand them back over?"

"They have a right to be with their own blood." Carlisle sighed.

"La-Push."

"Thank you Marcus."

"Think about what you are doing Carlisle. I have studied the tribe. They are poor and couldn't offer the cubs what you can. They seem happy with you and your family."

"Money isn't everything my friend. Like I said the boys asked. I cannot and will not deny them their wishes."

"I hope you don't regret your decision." Marcus stood up. "We won't intrude on you any longer. I ask you keep me informed on the cubs progress."

"Yes of course." Carlisle shook his friend's hand.

Jacob was now on the swing with Alec pushing him. Embry and Jasper were in the sandpit building sandcastles. Edward and Quil were jumping together on the trampoline holding hands. Seth was chasing bubbles that Emmett was making for him. Esme turned to watch the two elders walk towards them. She had only met Marcus once before not long after she was turned. She thought he was a handsome man back then as well. The difference between her husband and him were striking the blood red eyes and the gold ones which her and the rest of the family had.

"It would seem Jacob and Alec have rekindled their friendship with ease." Marcus said standing next to Esme.

"Our son is very loyal to those he loves." Esme smiled up at Marcus.

Carlisle went to join Jasper and Embry in the sandpit. Not caring for the sand that Embry got on his clothes as he greeted the vampire with a hug. Marcus looked at Esme who looked resigned to the fact that she had lost her husband to the young cub. Marcus took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"I cannot compete. I lost my mate to a mere child." Esme turned and walked back inside.

Marcus followed her in. "My dear woman. Why do you stay? It is clear that you are not happy with your mate."

"My children. I could never leave them. The cubs are growing so fast."

"Yet you are not happy?"

"I'm lonely." Esme chuckled sadly. "I have a house full of love and laughter. Yet my heart aches." she looked away from the vampire her hand on her mouth trying to keep the sob in.

Marcus stepped forward and took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. "Carlisle is a stupid man. Can he not see what he has. You are a beautiful woman Esme. Any man would be proud to have you at your side."

"Thank you Marcus. Forgive me for my outburst."

"I can tell you will never leave your children. Not while they still need you so much."

"Never."

"Come let us hunt together. The cubs are happy your eyes are dark." Marcus took her hand and lead her out the front door.

* * *

Jane followed her master and Esme keeping well back and down wind so they didn't know she was following them. She had always wanted to watch the Cullen's feed from animals. She thought they were crazy for thinking they were able to keep strong from drinking just animal blood. Alec had admitted he had tried it several times and didn't find the experience unpleasant but it never really took the thirst for human blood away.

When Esme and Marcus came to a herd of elk Jane climbed a tree so she could have a better view. Marcus stood and watched as Esme stalked her prey. Unlike vampires who drank human blood Esme had to work for her meals. Esme made it look easy but Jane could see that indeed the vampire had to work for her feast. Once caught she broke the elk's neck and bit through the fur and drained it. When she had finished she looked over at Marcus and smiled.

Silently Marcus walked towards her his hand held out. Esme took his hand and the two spoke so quietly Jane couldn't hear anything. When Marcus hand reached up and pulled a leaf from Esme's hair Jane turned to leave. Her master had found a new mate. They couldn't hide their arousal from anyone.

When Marcus and Esme returned the following morning Carlisle and the rest of the family were sitting at the table. The cubs were eating breakfast. Esme wouldn't look at her husband and excused herself to go change. But it was too late everyone could smell the scent of sex on her and Marcus who didn't seem to care.

Of course Alice had seen all this but hadn't told Carlisle or warned Esme. It was something that she had been expecting for a long time. No one was blind to the fact that things were not going well between them. Excusing himself Carlisle went up to his wife.

"Perhaps next time you would find a hotel and clean yourself before you enter our home." Carlisle said not angry at his wife just disappointed.

"Why do you not like the scent of my lover all over me, in me." Esme hissed.

"Not particularly no I don't."

"Well welcome to my world. The only reason you think your not cheating on me is because you have not had sex with.." she didn't finish what she was saying as Carlisle slapped her across the face.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"How dare I? You must think I do not know what you think of that child. Your sick Carlisle do you hear me. Your sick."

"I love him like a son as well you know."

"Stop lying to yourself Carlisle."

"I think it is best that you leave." Carlisle turned and looked at his wife. "Perhaps if you had asked Edward what I think of my children you wouldn't be thinking like this."

With that Carlisle shut the door leaving Esme sobbing on the couch. Had she got it wrong? Had he only seen the boy as his son?


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all those that reviewed.**

 **Hope all your questions from the last chapter are answered.**

 **Don't forget that reviews are really nice. Even though this story IS written I do make changes along the way. Some because of reviews. Anyway here you go.**

 **I own nada.**

Chapter 6

"She made it look so easy." Carlisle sighed as he got the cubs in the car ready to school.

The boys didn't understand what was happening and why their mother had left them along with Marcus and Jane. Alec and decided to remain behind for a while with promises from Carlisle to help him change his diet. Carlisle had already called the hospital and told them he wouldn't be in for the remainder of the week due to personal issues. He was due time off anyway and now was the time he needed it most.

"I don't feel well." Quil moaned.

"Me neither." Jacob said before throwing up all over the back seat of the car.

It seemed to have started a chain reaction and all three boys were taken out of the car and proceeded to throw up on the driveway. ' _I've poisoned them.'_ Carlisle thought to himself. Edward came out and together they managed to get the boys upstairs.

"You haven't poisoned them Carlisle they are burning up." Edward said kissing Quil's very hot forehead.

"I want my mommy." Jacob sobbed.

"Mommy can't come home right now son." Carlisle sighed stripping Jacob down to his underwear before getting a wash cloth to wipe his face.

Quil and Embry perked up when they were told they could sleep in Jacob's room on the big bed. Jacob huffed but soon all three cubs were snuggled down with medicine to ease their sore tummies and help their temperatures. Carlisle warned Rosalie and Emmett to keep Seth away so he wouldn't catch whatever the other cubs had. Soon the cubs were all over each other and sound asleep.

"I think we should get a nanny for the cubs." Edward sighed.

Carlisle didn't want a human in the house but he was starting to think it would be for the best. The vampires kept a silent watch over the cubs as they slept. Every now and again one would stir only to be hushed by either Edward or Carlisle.

Three days later Jasper, Alice and Alec arrived back from their hunting trip. The cubs were now back to full health and ready to get back to school. Alice admitted she saw the cubs getting sick and that is why she and the others went hunting.

"Well you can look after the cubs while we hunt tonight. Also I need to hand in my resignation it's time we started looking at moving on."

"We're moving to Forks." Alice stated. "The cubs are going to see their family." she pouted. "I can't see them anymore from then though."

"Then we won't go." Rosalie and Edward said at the same time."

"It's already decided isn't it Carlisle?"

"I promised the children we would try find their families. Its time."

* * *

Six weeks later the Cullen family arrived in Forks Washington State. Pulling up to the mansion the cub's jumped out ready to explore the area. The forest surrounded the house and the kids couldn't wait to go play.

"You are not to go in there without one of us. Do I make myself clear." Carlisle said just as Jacob went to run into the dark forest.

Quil grabbed Edward's hand. "Eddy's taking us." Tugging the vampire towards the forest.

"Tomorrow now come see your rooms."

The cubs' sighed in unison but followed their father inside. Rosalie and Emmett were going to be back living with the rest of the family since Rosalie could cook for the cubs. The boys still kept asking when their mother was coming home. Except Embry who never mentioned her at all. Not that it really surprised Carlisle. He still didn't know what he had against his former mate. Carlisle at first missed Esme but as time went by he realised it was because she took care of the cubs. They had been falling out of love long before even the boys had joined the family. They had gone from being lovers to brother and sister. He was saddened he had allowed it to happen and hoped that his children took note so it wouldn't happen to them as well. Eternity was a long time to be in love with the same person.

The boys raced upstairs to find their rooms. Squeals of delight drifted down to the vampires. What they hadn't known that their room now each sported something special for each of them. Jacob had new bed in the shape of a truck and real life size take apart toy car.. Quil had a mini grand in his room courtesy of Edward. Embry had a whole wall covered in books and art supplies. Seth's room was done in a jungle theme with soft animals everywhere.

The vampires went up and let the cubs show them their new rooms. Jasper and Carlisle were with Embry showing him all the different books they had picked for him. Alice and Alec were with Jacob Alice showing him his new overalls he could wear while working on his car. Quil and Edward were already playing on the piano. Emmett and Rosalie with their son with Emmett making Tarzan noises and Seth trying to copy his daddy.

It was late by time they got the cubs down to sleep the excitement of the day finally winning out though. Carlisle was to have a meeting with the elders of the tribe the following morning. He debated whether to take the children or not. But in the end he decided to leave them with the rest of the family only Edward and himself would go meet the elders.

Carlisle and Edward went to hunt. They went close to the border of La-Push.

"Do you smell that?" Edward asked.

"Shifters."

"Carlisle we shouldn't be here. These people could take the cubs off us. We can't lose them I won't lose them." he hissed.

"We don't know for sure Edward. Come we will leave we don't need to start anything with the shifters until we speak to the elders."

Edward and Carlisle agreed not to tell the others what they had found. Alec was still struggling with his need for human blood but had yet to stumble. His eyes were changing colour with each hunt. Emmett and Rosalie were constantly keeping an eye on the newest member of their family when he was around Seth. Not one of them could miss the human scent that was getting stronger every day. Carlisle believed that the youngest member of the family would never become a shapeshifter.

The following morning everyone was getting ready to go out. Everyone accept Edward and Carlisle were going on a picnic in the forest where Emmett had found a meadow. Each of the cubs had a teddy bear to take. Quil was singing the Teddy Bear's picnic song to Seth for the hundredth time. But he didn't seem to mind. Alec complained that he would never get the tune out of his head as long as he would live.

Alice had to assure Carlisle that they would be safe and she sees them all making it back after a enjoyable day. With each cub holding a vampire's hand they set off on their great had noticed that Embry was a much more relaxed and happy child now that Esme was out of the picture. He didn't mind Carlisle not being around and happy enough to join the other vampires playing with him. Had everyone read the boy wrong? Only time would tell. The walk to the border where the meeting was to take place was quiet neither man having much to say. They may lose their cubs and they wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"The shifters are here!" Edward hissed.

"Relax they mean us no harm I'm sure." Carlisle said as they stepped through the trees to be greeted by Four human's and three shifters all in wolf form.

Growls erupted echoing around the forest. Carlisle and Edward tried not to show any fear however. They stepped forward so they were close enough for the human's to hear them.

"State your business." One of the men said.

"My name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen. I am here with my family we are seeking answers to the identity of my childrens blood relatives. I was told they came from this area."

"Family, is this some sort of joke. Your a coven of cold ones. You know nothing of the meaning of family."

Edward hissed and went to step forward. Carlisle grabbed his arm and held him back. These people only knew from their legends what vampires were like and no doubt they saw them as killers of humans. The wolves got down ready to pounce their ears back and snarling.

"My family is different from most. Look at my eyes and my sons we only eat animal blood. The youngest in my family are humans for the most part."

"They are lying."

A man in a wheelchair held up his hand to silence the elderly man. "If this is true where are these so called human's you speak of?"

"They are with my other children enjoying a picnic."

"You said for the most part human. Care to explain?" The man in the wheelchair sat forward interested in what this vampire had to say.

Carlisle and Edward looked at each other. This was the moment of truth. "They are showing signs of being shifters all but the youngest."

The elders all gasped the man in the wheelchair sobbed. "Please tell me their names."

"Embry is the oldest, then there is Jacob, Quil and Seth the youngest."

The wolves tilted their heads back and howled. It wasn't a angry howl instead it sounded like a howl of joy.

"The man in the wheelchair is Jacob's father." Edward sighed.

"They have returned. The prophecy was true. We ask that our children be returned at once."

"Carlisle no. You can't let them take them please." Edward dropped to his knees.

"Tomorrow."

"Very well we will be here at noon. Don't try and run. We have already missed so much of their lives."

"Please we love the cubs as our own. We ask that we let the children choose where they want to be."

"You kidnapped our children and you give us such demands. You are lucky I don't have you all ripped apart."

"We tried to find you. We believed that they parents were killed. If we wanted to keep them from you do you think we would have returned here today?" Carlisle snapped.

"Tomorrow." with a click of the fingers the men left. The wolves didn't move however.

Carlisle was kneeling down by Edward trying to console him. One of the wolves of shifted and put a pair of shorts on. Both the vampires stood and got into defence mode as the man walked towards them.

"We mean no harm thank you for bringing back the cubs."

"They asked us to find their families."

"No matter you returned them. I'm Sam Uley alpha of the Olympia pack." he held out his hand. "These our my pack brothers Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote."

"Nice to meet you. We should get going. It would seem our time with the children is coming to an end."

"You really love them don't you?" Sam asked looking back over at the wolves.

"They are my son's although Seth calls me grandfather."

One of the wolves whined the other rubbed up against him. "They want to meet the cubs before they come to their blood families."

"How do you know?" Sam growled.

"I'm a mind reader I've heard everything you three have been thinking. You don't want them to return anymore than we want to return them. Yet you love them as your brothers. Explain."

"You are right we don't want them to return. We have lived our lives in the tribe. We have been brought up to be killers of leeches. Since we were as young as they cubs we were forced to shift to learn to fight. We failed our people when we were just a bit older than them when they were stolen right from under our noses."

"They were stolen while you slept you were all just children." Edward gasped.

"I was the oldest at ten. Paul and Jared just eight."

"The children are with the rest of the family perhaps we should go meet them in the meadow as long as I have your assurance you will not harm any of my children. Be warned one is new and his eyes are still going through the change."

"Yes they know they are shapeshifters and we are vampires." Edward said looking at the silver wolf.

"Come let us go." Carlisle said.

Edward and Carlisle watched in fascination as Sam stripped and began to shift into his wolf form. To the human eye it would be done in a blink of an eye but to the vampires they saw every single cell in Sam shift.

"Amazing." Carlisle chuckled. "Follow us."

They took off through the forest. Edward told Carlisle that the wolves wanted to go faster as they were capable of running as fast as vampires. When they got near to the clearing Carlisle stopped.

"I think it perhaps best if you meet them in your human form."

The wolves seemed to be talking amongst themselves before they darted away. The vampires heard the shift and soon three incredibly handsome boys came from behind the trees.

"Damn you stink."

"Not exactly pleasent yourself mutt." Edward hissed.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch just an observation."

"Paul enough."

"Please lead the way."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all those that have reviewed. *throws candy through the screen* Would love to see more reviews people. To those who have put on alerts and favorites *mwah***

 **Okay big chapter for this one. Hope you enjoy**

 **I own nothing.**

Chapter 7

The pack follow behind but in formation with Sam at the front. When they heard the laughter of the cubs the wolves stopped and let the vampires go ahead. They watched as the little boys rush to meet them.

"There are two bonds." Sam sighed.

"Is that even possible. I thought he said they were his kids." Jared growled.

"Make that three." Paul whined.

Two sets of eyes snapped to Paul not that he noticed. They knew about imprinting but told it wouldn't happen until they came of age. Sam would be the first and was now ready to find his mate but as yet he hadn't. The elders had ordered that the shifters didn't date or encourage girls.

Jared and Sam followed Paul's gaze it could have been one of three people or rather two vampires and a cub.

"Try and block your thoughts and Paul don't phase we don't want to scare the cubs."

"I would never hurt him." Paul sighed.

"Your gay?"

"No I"m not fucking gay. I just.. I want to protect him, be a big brother."

"Least its not a leech." Jared snorted.

"Come we can't stay long the elders will notice soon enough we didn't go back to the rez."

The Cullen's were talking quietly to the others that hadn't been at the meeting. When they smelt the wolves getting closer the cubs were picked up except one who held Carlisle hand. No one moved for several minutes each group taking in the other. Jacob wiggled out of Alec's arms and walked slowly to Sam.

"Hello alpha."

"Hello alpha cub." Sam said getting down to Jacob's level. "My name is Sam and these are my pack brothers Jared and Paul."

"I'm Jacob Cullen those are my pack. But we just say family." Jacob smiled and looked at his pack brothers and waved them over.

Embry and Quil came over but Seth stayed in Rosalie's arms. It was taking everything Jasper had to keep her from running. Sending torrents of calming waves towards her. The cubs politely shook the older boys hands.

"Welcome home cubs. When you are ready you will be joining our pack Jacob you as rightful alpha will take your position when you are ready," Sam explained.

"How old are you. I'm six and so is Embry he is the oldest. Quil is four to turn five soon and Seth is the baby and he is three almost four."

"I'm sixteen and Jared and Paul are fourteen."

"You're so old." Quil stated.

The pack burst out laughing and agreed that they were indeed way old.

"Go to your family tomorrow you will come to the reservation and meet your blood families."

Sam stood and clicked his fingers. Jared and Paul stood and allowed the cubs to each give them a hug. Carlisle came forward and held out his hand to Sam.

"Thank you." Sam said before turning and running into the forest. Paul was the last to leave taking one last look at his imprint.

"Come we must return home." Carlisle said gathering all three boys up in his arms.

* * *

"I don't want to go. I want to stay with you. Why are you making us leave." Embry sobbed into Carlisle's chest.

"Embry you know that you don't belong with me when you have a mom and dad who love you. Aren't you excited to meet them. Maybe you have a little sister or brother."

"Will they let me come visit?"

"I don't know baby boy. I hope so." Carlisle kissed Embry's head.

"I will run away." Embry said matter-of-factly.

"Baby boy you have to listen to the elders and your parents. You have your cellphone and you can call me any time you like as long as it's not at school."

"Papa are you mad at me?" Jacob asked.

"No son I'm not mad. You have the right to get to know your real family."

"You are our real family. We just wanted to meet them not go back to them. We belong together. Tell them we have changed our minds." Jacob started crying.

"No Jacob this is where you belong with your pack." Carlisle tried to smile as he stroked Jacob's long hair.

"We belong here with you. Your our papa." he sniffed.

"Well I'm not leaving." Quil stood with his arms crossed. "Who will I play the piano with. Will they even have a piano?"

"If they don't I will make sure you get one Quilly." Edward smiled down at the cub.

"Come now children it's time for bed. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." The cubs reluctantly headed upstairs.

Edward laid beside Quil carding his hand through his hair. He had known the minute he laid eyes on the cub that they were destined to be together. Yet he was now going to be taken away from him. He loved all the cubs but Quil scent had called to him. He tried to stay away as much as possible to let the cub grow up and not think of him as his older brother. He had read Quil's thoughts and he knew that Quil loved him.

Across the hall Jacob was tossing and turning. He wondered if he could sneak his brothers out of the house and run away to their mother. She wouldn't let anyone take them away. But he quickly shunned the idea since she already chose Marcus over them. He missed her cookies and her cuddles though and would always think of her as his mommy just like Carlisle would always be his papa.

Embry was sound asleep his light snores warning Carlisle that he was coming down with a cold and would need to mention it to the elders tomorrow. He would miss his baby boy so much and hoped that he would get to see him grow up and become a fine man. He had a feeling that the small pack would somehow let that happen. But it wouldn't be the same not seeing his baby boy every day, taking in his wonderful scent. Holding him as he slept soundly protected in his arms. If he could cry he would be sobbing. He knew in his heart he was doing the right thing for the cubs but it hurt. He just hoped the cubs would one day understand that he did it for them.

Rosalie hadn't put her son down for a second since Carlisle had given her the news that the cubs were to be returned to their blood family. She wanted to run as far away as possible with her son. She believed that Carlisle had made a mistake and because of this she was losing the one thing she loved more than even her husband. Emmett tried to reason with her and make her put Seth down so he could rest comfortably. He hated seeing his mate in so much pain. Seth would never forget them he was sure of it. They would stay in contact no matter what the tribe elders say. Seth will always be their son. The one that they had loved for these few short years. He would always be Seth Cullen in his eyes. The apple of his eye.

Alec, Jasper and Alice stood in silence down below. Jasper had given up trying to take his families pain away. It was too strong and real that he let it be. They needed to feel the pain to grieve.

None of the vampires notice time slip by. All too soon it was morning and the cubs were awake. Seth didn't understand what was going on but knew his mommy and daddy were sad. He sat down at the breakfast table and watched them as they stared at him taking in every single detail of him. He would give them a big smile to make them happy. He couldn't wait to meet the big boys that the others had met yesterday. They looked nice and wondered if they would come play with him sometimes.

The three elder cubs didn't touch their food. Every now and again one of them would burst into tears. Clinging to their papa more than anyone else. Giving up on trying to get them to eat. Carlisle decided that they should all go for a walk. What he wasn't telling them that they were actually going to meet up with the elders and taken from them. Jasper put Embry on his back. He had given Carlisle the night with him but he too needed time with his favourite little guy.

When they came to the meeting place the cubs stopped and looked over at the adults that were looking at them strangely. The pack were in wolf form protecting the humans from the vampires as ordered. Carlisle stepped forward and nodded to the elder known as Billy Black, Jacob's father. Billy returned it without saying a word and looked at his son. He looked so like his Sarah it was painful. His twin daughters looked nothing like her at all. Anger boiled in his veins this tiny boy brought back painful memories he had hidden for so long.

"Well hand them over." Someone demanded.

"Please we want to know if we can keep in contact."

"Don't be ridiculous they are going to learn to destroy leeches like you. Now I suggest you leave our lands and never return."

"No we want to stay with them." Jacob said stepping forward and crossing his arms.

What he didn't know is that he had stepped over the treaty line. Someone grabbed him and pulled him further away his family unable to get to him without being destroyed.

"Please let us say good bye." Alice sobbed reaching out to Jacob her fingers a hairbreadth from the line.

"Get back leech."

"Enough Joshua. They have taken care of our children the least we can do is allow them to say goodbye." A lady said stepping forward. "Thank you for taking care of our little boy. Seth has a big sister waiting at home to meet him again."

Rosalie pressed Seth against her chest she looked the woman in the eye and saw the look of love for her son. A longing of her missing child she had only hoped to hold once again. Emmett's arm went around his wife's waist if he didn't he felt that they would fall to pieces. Rosalie put Seth on the forest floor and made him look at her.

"Sweetie you need to go to your mommy."

"You are my mommy silly." Seth giggled.

"Yes I am but you have another mommy and daddy it's time you go a be with them. Okay?" Rosalie wiped unshed tears from her cheek.

Seth turned around and looked at the nice looking lady with pretty hair like his mom's and the man that was standing beside her a smile on his face. They looked kind and happy. But his mommy and daddy looked so sad.

"I love you mommy." Seth threw his arms around Rosalie and held on tight.

"I love you to always." Rosalie could say no more. Emmett took his son from his wife's arms.

"Hey big fella. I want you to remember to be a good boy and do as you are told. Don't forget to brush those teeth morning and night." Seth nodded to his father before nuzzling into his neck. "Love you son."

"Love you too daddy." Emmett lowered Seth to the ground.

Each of the vampires gave Seth a hug and words of love. Carlisle was the last to hold his precious grandson as he had become to be thought as.

"Look after your big brothers for me okay?" Seth nodded. "Love you, now go. Be happy." he pushed Seth over the line.

Rosalie sobbed inconsolably in Emmett's arms. The silver wolf stepped up towards the reunited family and licked Seth's face taking the tears away. With one last look the wolf and the Clearwater's left the treaty line.

Quil was next he didn't say a word and stepped over the line he took a old man's hand and walked away. Edward fell to his knees it was like he had let the sun leave his life and the cub didn't even look back. He was so emotional he didn't hear the thoughts coming from the one who made him so happy.

Carlisle crouched down to Embry. "You can keep that one." Billy Black said.

"Excuse me?" Carlisle said standing up with Embry in his arms.

"He is a bastard child. He is not Quileute. He doesn't belong with our tribe. Come Jacob we have much to do." Billy took Jacob from the man who had been holding him and put him on his lap.

"I hate you." Jacob said hitting Billy in the chest. "You are a mean man and you are not my father."

Billy slapped Jacob over the head making the young boy see stars. The vampires hissed and got ready to attack not caring for their own safety. Jacob began to tremble violently Sam phased and pulled Jacob from Billy just as he phased. The once small boy was now a wolf he darted towards Carlisle who let go of Embry and picked him up.

"Give him back you fool. It is how we get them to shift. He will be now training. Jacob Black get here now." Billy growled.

Jacob bared his teeth at Billy. Sam shook his head. The elders had promised him that the cubs would not have to be forced to shift until it came naturally. He walked towards the new alpha of his pack and smiled at Jacob.

"You are a big cub. Welcome to my pack Jacob. Its time we leave. Say goodbye to your family. Prove to them what a big brave cub you are." Jacob whined. "I promise you that I will get them back to you Carlisle as soon as I can. Just please don't break the treaty I cannot defy the elders." Sam said so quietly that the human's couldn't' hear what was being said.

"Just grab him by the scruff of his neck. Show him who is alpha till he is ready to take his place." Billy snapped.

"Thank you Sam. If you or the others need anything let me know. I will leave a cellphone in the meadow in a hollow tree. You can contact me that way. Now go before you get into trouble." Carlisle kissed Jacob head.

In a clear voice he spoke to Jacob. "Listen to Sam son. He is your alpha now."

Jacob whined when Sam took him off Carlisle. Putting the cub on the ground he stepped back and shifted into his wolf. Jacob licked each of this family before going and standing on Sam's right. He was now beta of the pack until he took his rightful place as alpha. Tilting his head back he howled and took off after Sam. Jared winked at Carlisle before following his pack brothers.

"Come children." Carlisle picked up Embry and they raced home.

 **So any surprises there? Anyone require tissues. It broke my heart writing Rosalie and Emmett's farewell to their little Seth.**

 **Please leave me your thoughts. In other words review ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews even though there were so few the ones I got made me smile.**

 **Have a great weekend.**

 **I own nothing.**

Chapter 8

Embry turned out to be the saving grace of the family. They would have all shut down staring into nothingness statues. But the young cub still needed taken care of, be it food or comfort. Just like the rest of the family he was mourning the loss of his brothers. He still didn't understand why they didn't want him. Why he couldn't go with his brothers,but he wouldn't ask. Rosalie and Emmett disappeared into the forest and had yet to return.

"Papa" Embry said finding Carlisle in his office.

Carlisle looked up and tried to smile. It had been years of wishing his son would call him papa and yet he couldn't celebrate. He had become so used to being called by his real name by the cub that papa seemed unnatural.

"Embry you should be in bed." He pushed his chair back and opened his arms.

Embry raced to his father and sobbed. "I miss them. I can't sleep, I want to go to mommy."

Carlisle was so confused. "Baby boy what do you mean you want to go to mommy?"

"Mommy Esme." Embry sniffed.

"But why? Aren't you happy here with me and the rest of the family?" Carlisle held on tight to Embry.

"I'm a bastard."

"Embry that is not true. Those people had it wrong. You are nothing but a little boy who belongs here with his family and is loved more than life itself. Would you like to speak to Esme. I bet you she tells you the same thing. She didn't choose to leave baby boy and it wasn't because of you."

Carlisle picked up the phone and entered Esme's number. When the phone began to ring Carlisle handed the phone to Embry she answered on the second ring.

"Carlisle is everything alright?" Esme asked.

"Its not Carlisle its Embry. Mommy come home." he sobbed.

On the other side of the world Esme Cullen heart broke. She loved all the cubs even Embry with his standoff manner. She never blamed the young cub for the deterioration of her marriage. That he been her and Carlisle fault.

"Oh baby boy. I love you. Can I speak to Carlisle for a minute and then we will talk again."

"Embry handed the phone to Carlisle and snugged into his lap."

Carlisle explained what had happened. Emse couldn't believe that he had so easily handed their children over. She was angry at him but more she was devastated. Since she had left she had not lost contact with the rest of the family each day getting photos of the boys from Alice.

"What can I do." she finally asked when Carlisle had finished talking.

"I don't know Esme I made a mistake I thought they would be loved." Carlisle pressed Embry closer to him drawing in his scent.

"Put Embry back on I will talk to you later." Esme sighed.

Embry took the phone and went out the room. Everyone in the house could hear Esme singing to the young cub who was quietly sobbing. An hour later Carlisle took the phone off a sleeping Embry and turned the phone off. He and Esme had to talk but neither of them were ready to.

Two long days went past Edward stood in Quil's room not moving. When all of a sudden he heard a whisper in his head. At first he thought he was imagining it. He shook his head but the whisper was getting clearer. He went out the window and raced through the forest. A small chocolate brown wolf cub was in a clearing. Its thoughts muddled and frightened.

"Quil." Edward said showing himself from the trees.

The little cub turned towards Edward and whined. The vampire wanted to race to the cub and hold him. He stopped himself and walked at a human speed towards Quil. The young cub started walking backwards trying to get away from the vampire. Edward stopped not wanting to frighten the young cub any more than he already was. He sat down on the wet earth and held out his hand. The young cub seemed to relax and sniffed the air.

" _Eddy."_

Quil ran as fast as his little legs could carry him and stumbled a few times over his oversized paws. Edward wanted to laugh at the clumsy cub but knew that his Quil was sensitive. When he finally made it to Edward he threw himself at the vampire making him fall onto his back and started attacking his face with his tongue until the taste of Edward touched his tastebuds. He whined and shook his head. Quil tried to rub the taste from his mouth by rubbing his head on the ground.

"I'm sorry Qilly." Edward chuckled.

The cubs tongue hung out the side of his mouth. Not wanting to taste the sickly acrid taste. Edward tensed when he heard the thoughts and smelt the scent of other wolves getting closer. He grabbed Quil and pressed him against his chest and stood up. Through the trees came the pack. Sam out front with Jacob on his right and Paul on his left Jared in the back. Jacob was the first to break formation and run towards Edward his tail wagging.

" _Eddy,"_ Jacob shouted loudly in his head making the wolves whine as his thoughts were loud in their minds.

" _Jacob stay back."_ Sam ordered.

" _It's Eddy."_ Jacob started jumping up and down from his front legs to his back. "It's Eddy." he chanted.

" _JACOB BLACK do as you're told."_ Sam again ordered.

Jacob whined and slunk back towards Sam and the rest of the pack. His tail between his legs. When he reached Sam the alpha licked his snout in comfort. Sam ordered that Paul and Jared go run the boarder line while he spoke to the cubs and the leech. Once they had gone Sam trotted closely to Edward.

" _Quil welcome to the pack. You need to come back with me to your family."_

" _I want to stay with Eddy."_ he whined.

" _Quil I am your alpha now say goodbye to your friend and come. That is a order."_ Sam said standing his full height.

Quil whined but couldn't defy a alpha order. He nuzzled into Edward's chest before trotting over to Sam who once again comforted a pack brother.

" _Jacob why don't you show Quil how we play. I will stand guard and talk to Eddy."_ Sam said kindly.

Jacob's tail wagged and he nudged Quil's side. It didn't take long for the cubs to be rough and tumble on the forest floor. Edward couldn't take his eyes off Quil. Jacob had him under him in two seconds flat. It took all of Edward's willpower to not go throw Jacob off his Quil. But like boys they were just play fighting. Both cubs were teasing and laughing in their thoughts.

Sam sat beside Edward in wolf form watching the cubs. Every now and again he would give advice but for the most part he let them play. It wasn't long before the cubs tired and Sam went to them.

" _We will go find water and return_." he thought to Edward.

"Thank you." Edward said watching the cubs follow Sam through the trees again.

He wondered if he should call the rest of the family but remembered that Carlisle had taken Embry to Forks to by food. Alice and the others were hunting so they were to far away to come back and they needed to hunt badly. Edward knew he would leave as soon as the cubs had left. He had been neglecting his own needs. The vampire couldn't help but smile when he heard the cubs thoughts. Jacob was excited he had his brother with him and someone more his size to fight. They were tiny compared to the older wolves even though they themselves were just teenagers. They were already massive but had a lot of growing to do.

It was Jared and Paul that returned first and sat down wind from Edward who was still sitting on the forest floor. Paul's thoughts suddenly came rushing out and Edward saw Seth and him playing in a park. The baby of the family seemed happy and Edward knew from Paul's thoughts alone that he was truly loved. Paul feelings for Seth was like his own for Quil. Jared seem uncomfortable with it all not understanding how the wolf could devote his every thought and free time to a toddler.

Sam made his way to join his pack brothers. Jacob and Quil trotted over to Edward. Without hesitation Quil climbed onto to the vampires knee and curled up. Jacob rubbed against Edward's leg.

" _I'm a wolf Eddy."_

"A beautiful wolf Jake."

" _I want to come home. I miss papa and Embry but I have to stay and look after Quil and Seth."_

"We understand. We all miss you too. Are they treating you okay?" Edward asked.

" _I'm staying with Uncle Harry and Aunty Sue. Seth's new mommy and daddy. They are nice they don't hurt me."_

"Where is Quil staying."

" _With his grandpa and mom. His real dad died, he misses you he is always crying but I hug him_." Jacob said puffing out his chest.

Suddenly the weight changed on Edward's lap. Instead of holding a wolf cub he was holding a young sleeping boy. Sam shifted and walked over with a pair of shorts that would fit Quil.

"We knew he could change anytime soon. I'm sorry but I need to take him back to his family."

Edward had slipped the shorts on Quil who hadn't stirred. Sam carefully picked him up and cradled him in his arms kissed the top of his head like a father would a child. Edward wanted to cry. It should have been him taking care of his cub after his first shift.

"We will be coming here every day about one so the cubs can play and get used to their new form." Without another word Sam turned to leave.

Jacob shifted to his human form and hugged Edward and kissed his cheek. Tell everyone we love them. Bye Eddy." Jacob ran naked to the two remaining wolves and jumped on Jared's back.

They disappeared through the trees. He would be back tomorrow with his family so they could see they were doing okay but right now he had to hunt. His Quil was being taken care of it was all he asked.

 **Reviews Encouraged. I know its a small chapter but disappointed with reviews and feel silly posting big long ass chapters if people are making an effort either. So you know what to do.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hope everyone had a good weekend.**

 **Thank you to all those who have reviewed. You may wonder why if the story is done why I don't post everyday. The reason is I'm giving people the chance to catch up. If you don't know I can tell how many people read the chapter each time. When the numbers are close to the previous chapter then I post.**

 **I have to tell you I am reading the cutest story called "FROM PRINCES TO KINGS" by a writer called Manawa. You want a beautiful story then this is for you. Lots of aww moments and a bit of drama along with the way. I'm gonna get started on the next chapter of Moonlight Shadow now. Things are really heating up for Paul and Edward.**

 **Okay you know the deal read and review and most importantly enjoy the chapter.**

 **I own nada.**

Chapter 9

Everyone was itching to get to the clearing to go see the cubs,even Emmett and Rosalie. Of course Seth wouldn't be there but just to see Jacob and Quil would be enough at the moment. Rosalie hoped she could maybe persuade Paul her son's imprint to bring him along sometimes. The day had been a warm sunny day but as luck would have it the clouds had once again shown and the temperature had dropped to something more comfortable. Embry had picked at his lunch not really interested in anything without his brothers around. Even Carlisle promising to take him to the movies the following day excites him.

"Okay let's go." Carlisle says when the clock finally says they have ten minutes before they would meet the cubs.

Embry goes to Jasper who throws him on his back. They walk at a human pace until they reach the forest and then they become a blur. For the fun of it Jasper climbs a tree and they jump from one to the other. Embry shouts with joy as they are airborne. Carlisle can't help but join in the laughing as his son sounds happier than he has since their family was torn apart. Just before they get to the clearing Jasper stops and looks down.

"Catch." he says letting go of Embry.

Emmett starts climbing the tree and catches the young cub who is giggling. Again calls of catch is shouted out and Alice is on a tree opposite Emmett. Flinging Embry he flies through the air and is caught by the pixie vampire.

"Papa look at me I can fly." Embry is let go and he hurtles down to the forest floor. Of course Rosalie stops his decant and climbs up to her husband who gives her a kiss. "Again, again." he shouts.

Carlisle is standing at the bottom of the tree. He looks up as his baby boy is dangled by his leg above him. "Rosalie he's not a toy now send him down."

"Bye BB,"

Before Embry had finished shouting bye he is in his papa's safe arms. Panting Embry wiggles out of his father's hold and starts running. The child seemed to hold no fear. Out of all the cubs he was the one that loved the speed and strength of his father and older siblings. He would often ask Jasper to take him for a run his laughter echoing around the nearby forest.

Embry was not once out of any ones sight. His older sister and brothers were jumping from tree to tree while his father walked briskly behind. When they came to the clearing the pack hadn't arrived. Edward was still out hunting and would meet them there.

Edward arrived shortly after the rest of his family and was greeted by Embry with hugs and kisses before going and settling himself on Carlisle lap. Edward said the pack seemed more comfortable when they were sitting down. The Cullens could smell the pack before they saw them. As always Sam the alpha of the pack came through first. One was missing in the pack and Edward smiled and nodded at Sam.

The moment the cubs saw their family they rushed to greet them. Quil was torn who to run to first but in the end it was Edward he went to nuzzle into. Sam and Jared stood far enough away to give the family some privacy but close enough to get to the cubs if they needed to. Jacob went straight to his papa and Embry his wolf licking madly at his brother and nuzzled into his papa's neck getting rubbed on the ear making the young cub rumble. Even though it sounded more like a lion's purr.

When everyone had been greeted Sam called the cubs over and they sat obediently beside the older wolves. The sound of happy giggles made it hard for Rosalie and Emmett to stay seated as they knew that giggle anywhere. Sam and Jared both growled in warning. Emmett tugged on his wife's arm and they walked backwards slowly and sink down once more. A large silver wolf came through the trees on his back was Seth, a smile so big it must have hurt his little face. He had been carefully strapped to the wolves back so he wouldn't fall.

" _The blonde may come remove him from my back." Paul thought._

"Rose you may go get Seth just walk at a human pace and don't make any sudden moves." Edward explains.

Rosalie does as he says and she keeps her eyes on her son who is waving his arms at her. At a painfully human pace she undoes the straps and takes her son in her arms. "Thank you Paul." she says before kissing her son and walking back to her husband.

The wolf gives a whine but sits down his eyes never leaving his imprint. Seth is talking a million miles an hour as he hugs both his parents. He pulls away and runs and hugs Embry and Carlisle with lots of kisses. Alice and Jasper are next and last but not least Edward.

"I did pictures." he says going back to the silver wolf and tries to take a bag tied to his leg.

The wolf gently nudges him with his nose and he pulls a cord which allows the bag to fall to the ground. Seth wraps his arms around the big wolf's neck and kisses his nose, in return he gets a big wet tongue across his face.

"Oh bad doggie," Seth growls but kisses the wolf again before heading back to his parents with his bag.

The vampires and Embry move closer as Seth opens the bag. Each picture had a name on it. Obviously Seth himself hadn't written them but he seemed to know who was whose. Rosalie got a picture of his new house. It seemed a pretty little cottage with flowers around the garden. Emmett got a truck car which he Seth told him was Paul's. And so it continued each person hugged and kissed the baby of the family again before he sat on his mother's knee.

The moment he was down Quil and Jacob were told to play. The cubs played with again Sam giving them instructions now and again. Embry got up and walked slowly over to Jared who was now laying down.

"You're beautiful." Jared huffed while the other wolves chuckled barked. "Can I have a ride?"

The wolf looked over at Sam as though asking him if he could. The alpha nodded his approval.

So he pointed to his back with his nose but Embry didn't seem to understand. Sam trotted over and picked Embry up by the scruff of his shirt with his teeth and proceeded to sit the young cub on Jareds back. Carlisle looked at his cubs they were all happy and healthy and there was nothing more he could ask for at the moment. When Sam was happy with the cubs training he once again took them for a drink before returning. This time the boys were in human form wearing pants. Sam also was in human form and called Jared over who was still giving Embry a ride on his back.

"Jared needs to go now."

"Thank you Jared." Embry said kissing the wolf's nose and running to join the rest of his family.

Paul had slowly crept forward to get closer to his imprint. He knew that these leeches loved his Seth but that didn't mean he trusted them. When Seth was told by Jacob that he was going to see his papa Seth wanted to go as well. He used his best puppy eyes at his imprint who just couldn't say no. It was Sam who came up with the idea of strapping him to Paul's back. Seth had only been around the backyard of Sue and Harry's a few times and each time Sue had held her on in case he slipped off. He was made to promise not to run with Seth on his back and he had left with the rest of the pack that afternoon. They wanted to get the cubs legs stretched so they ran while Seth and Paul ambled along. The little one didn't seem to mind and would make Paul stop to watch a bird or a rabbit.

"Its time we leave." Sam said.

"I want to go with them." Embry cried.

Jacob hugged his brother to him and walked him away from the family. Even though they could easily hear what was being said.

"You need to stay with papa and the others. Emby papa needs you. Keep them safe okay."

"Can I come if I change to a wolf?"

Jacob turned to look at Sam who shook his head."

"I'm sorry Emmy."

"I understand, I'm a bastard."

Paul shifted to his human form and called to Seth to come to him. Without hesitation he ran to Paul and was picked up kissing him on the lips he hugged his wolf.

"I will take him to the park in Forks on Saturday for a few hours. If you like you may join us." Paul turned and walked away.

"Thank you." Rosalie sobbed into her husbands chest.

Sam tilted his head back and the cubs ran to Sam who had shifted into his wolf form laid down. Both cubs got on his back and waved to their family as they went through the trees.

"That was nice seeing your brothers wasn't it?" Carlisle said picking Embry up.

Embry didn't even acknowledge the question and just wrapped his arms around his papa as they made their way back home. Alec was waiting for them to hear how it went. He wanted desperately to go see the cubs but could feel the wolves weren't comfortable with him and didn't want to ruin it for his family. The others sat in the lounge and retold their visit with the cubs. Embry quietly made his way upstairs and opened the computer. He had been watching Alice use the internet to message their mommy.

 _Mommy_

 _Can I come and live with you?_

 _Love_

 _Embry Cullen._

He sent it and forgot about it until a week later Esme Cullen showed up at the door. In her hand was a legal document. She had applied for legal guardianship of Embry to be in her care full time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to those who have reviewed. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Remember reviews loved. *mwah***

Chapter 10

Carlisle stared at his estranged wife. How could she do this to him, to his family? They had already lost the other children and now she wants to take the only thing that they live for. Esme stood uncomfortably at the door holding out the document.

"Embry emailed me and asked me to let him come live with me. So here I am."

"There is some mistake he hates you." Rosalie hissed.

"You can check if you like. Look I didn't come to cause trouble I'm here for Embry and that is all."

"Where will you take him?" Carlisle asked taking the custody papers from her.

"I live in Italy now."

The Cullen family stared at her as though she was mad. Esme sighed. "He is my son too. I have a right to have him in my care."

"You can't allow this Carlisle, appeal." Emmett yelled.

"I need to talk to Embry, if he wants to go with Esme I have no choice."

"Oh for fucks sake. You gave the cubs a choice and look where they are now. They should be with us. Their family, not strangers. If you won't fight for them then I will. This has gone on long enough." Rosalie said. "I'm going to get my son back."

"Rosalie we won't harm anyone."

"Fine I will go through legal channels if I have to but Seth is my son."

"Esme perhaps it would be best if you give me some time to talk to a lawyer and to Embry."

"I will give you a week. But before I leave I wish to see my son."

"He is at school at the moment. Jasper has gone to collect him." Carlisle sighed. "Esme why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything Carlisle, accept doing what any mother would do for her children."

No one spoke as they heard Jaspers car car slowed and without warning turned and started speeding away. Esme raced out the door heading to her son's. Alec used his gift and stopped her in her tracks. Esme was screamed demanding that he let her go. Edward was running after Jasper trying to hear his thoughts. But he was blocking him until he came into view of him.

" _Let me go Edward. Tell Alice I love her and not to look for me."_

Edward slowed. "You're going to try and hide with him?"

" _Not going to try I AM."_

With that Jasper pressed the accelerator and left Forks. Edward stopped and turned and headed to Canada. He needed to let his brother get as far away from him and the others before he let them know Jasper's plans. "Good luck brother." he said as he ran.

Meanwhile back at the Cullen's Alec had Esme still without any of her sensors. It was after midnight when she was let go. She had been taken away from Forks and was now in the middle of Seattle.

"You will pay for the Carlisle Cullen. I will get my revenge." she said making her way to a phone. She was going to get a tracker to find her son.

* * *

It had been six months and not a word from Jasper. Alice did as Jasper asked and not try to find him. The Cullen's still went to the meadow whenever the cubs had training. The pack never asked the whereabouts of Embry. Of course Jacob asked the first day but not since. It was if he knew he wasn't supposed to know. But he also knew that Embry was fine he could feel it in his heart.

Paul and Seth were becoming regular visitors to the Cullen mansion. Paul knew how happy it was for his little imprint to be with the leeches he called mommy and daddy. Occasionally he brought Quil along as well. But Jacob had been kept away by orders of Sam. It was one sunny afternoon when Paul and Edward were sitting on the porch watching the two cubs playing with the hose chasing each other.

"Have you ever wondered what will happen if Quil doesn't accept you?"

Edward sighed. "Every day. But I know that if we truly were meant to be then he would pick me. Maybe we will just be friends and I'm okay with that. Our bonding isn't much different from your imprinting."

"I only see Seth as a little brother. I'm not even gay." Paul shook his head. "Jared thinks it's sick and I see the looks I get from other people within the tribe. It's like I'm some sick pedio. Sometimes I wish I could do what Jasper did and run. Take Seth away and never come back."

"I feel the same with Quil but he is where he needs to be at the moment. Even if I don't understand it. Seth's parents are good people though right?"

"Sue and Harry are amazing parents." Paul chuckled. "He has two sets of parents that love him. I'm still trying to figure out why I imprinted on him though. He doesn't need protecting anymore than what he is. My wolf has come to accept Rosalie and Emmett in his life."

"They are good people." Edward said watching his siblings playing with both cubs.

"I hate this part of our visits." Paul stood up and went to the happy group. "It's time to go cubs."

"No stay and play." Seth pouted and stomped his foot.

"No can do my Pup you start school tomorrow remember."

"I don't wanna go to school."

"Seth Harold Cullen-Clearwater you be a good boy and do as Paul says. You're a big boy now not a baby and you need to go to school so you can be as clever as your daddy." Rosalie said.

Emmett rolled his eyes when he heard Paul and Edward snigger. "I am a big boy but Paul is not allowed to come with me he goes to really big boys school."

"Pup remember I told you that we can see each other at lunchtime." Paul said picking Seth up and letting him lean over and hug Rosalie who showered his face with kisses.

"Seriously?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah small school remember." Paul said letting Seth have his time with his daddy.

"Please can you get photo's of him dressed up for school with his little school bag." Alec asked joining them.

Alec was now golden eyes and Paul had learnt to accept him. He still only really felt comfortable with Edward and the doctor. Sam and Jared were sitting on the fence about them all. When Paul turned to call Quil over he was sitting on Edward's lap his face nuzzled into his neck taking in as much as Edward's scent as he could. There visits were now only once a week with school back in. Paul loved all the cubs and he knew the pain that Edward felt when they were separated. In wolf form Quil often thought of Edward.

"Come on cub if we are late again we won't be allowed to visit next weekend."

"I love you Eddy." Quil said kissing Edward's cheek before jumping off his lap and quickly hugging the rest of his vampire family.

Paul had Seth already strapped into his carseat when he climbed into the car. Paul wound down all the windows trying to get rid of the leech stench that the cubs had all over them. Turning on the stereo he pushed play and The Wiggles started singing. Seth loved the Wiggles and would have Paul dancing along with him at home with him and his sister Leah. Quil groaned but started singing along as they waved to their family driving away.

* * *

"Bella it's time to go." Charlie Swan called to his daughter.

"Coming dad." Bella shouted. "Thanks for playing with me today Jacob. Your nice do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Jacob looked up from the sandcastle he was building while Bella kept adding shells he would take out when she wasn't looking.

"I am your friend. silly." Jacob laughed.

"No my boyfriend."

"Um,"

"Jake come on we have to go." Jared said coming and picking up Jacob and throwing him on his back.

"Bye Bella." Jacob called as Jared headed towards his imprint Kim.

"Thanks Jared. She's creepy." Jacob whispered.

"She just wants to be your girlfriend. But you're too young wait till you're older. Besides you might imprint."

"Not on girl they have cooties."

"Who has cooties," Kim giggled.

Jared had imprinted on Kim after summer break. Sam was happy for both is pack brothers but couldn't' understand why he hadn't found his imprint. He knew he would be with a woman though. Unlike Paul he wouldn't accept a child or a male. No matter what the elders say.

"Girl's" Jacob said.

"Aww I don't." Kim said pouting.

"You're not a girl your Kim." Jacob said matter-of-factly.

Kim tutted and collected the picnic basket and towels. Being imprinted on by Jared, Kim knew all about the pack and their secrets. She had become something of a mother figure to the young cubs. Especially Jacob who craved for motherly comfort. She loved all of the pack as her own family.

* * *

Jasper turned off the car and looked around. He had left America as soon as he could. Embry was carrying a passport with the name Embry Whitlock and Jasper was his father according to the papers he carried. He made the story up that Embry's mother died during childbirth. There was a few eyebrows since Embry looked nothing like him. But Embry played along and called him dad.

"Hey we're here." Jasper shook Embry awake.

Embry stirred and rubbed his eyes. "Where are we Jazz?"

"Home." Jasper ran his fingers through Embry's hair before cupping his face in his hand.

"Do I get to go to school here?"

"I'm sorry Emmy but no you don't."

"I want to have friends." Embry said beginning to cry. "Why do we keep moving I miss home."

"I know Embry but at the moment we can't go home. One day you will understand I promise." Jasper leaned forward and hugged the young cub to him.

"Love you Jazz."

"Love you too kiddo. Come on let's go check out our new home shall we?"

 **Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to** **lytebrytehybrid88** **and lorry77 for reviewing. *mwah***

 **I'm not happy so just be warned. I'm heading off to write Moonlight Shadow.**

 **I own nothing.**

Chapter 11

Jacob sighed he hated living with his so called father. He had no time for anything but patrols and taking care of the ungrateful man. Since he had turned ten he was now considered old enough and certainly big enough to patrol with the older wolves. His tenth birthday would have gone by without a mention if it hadn't been for the Cullen's who had called Sam and asked permission to come to the meadow to see Jacob.

The Cullen's had to move away the previous year as people were beginning to talk about the doctor not aging. They hadn't moved far though being able to get to Forks within an hour of running. Alice and Carlisle leaned on each other for support. Alec had found his mate in a vampire in Alaska and had left the family. Rosalie and Emmett only got a few days a year with Seth who had grown into a very sweet loving boy who showed his adoptive parents he still loved them and would often call them or skype.

Quil was the prankster still, and was often grounded for upsetting his grandfather or one of the other elders. His love of music continued and his mother had allowed him to take music lessons with a elderly gentleman in Port Angeles. What his mother didn't know was that the man was actually Edward cleverly disguised. Of course Quil knew the instant he smelt the vampire who he was. Their time was spent playing together their love for music bringing them closer.

"Boy, where's my dinner?" Billy Black shouted from the lounge where he sat all day watching the television.

Jacob growled under his breath and tried to figure out what he could make with the small amount of food in the cupboards and the fridge was even worse. A police car pulled out the front and Charlie Swan got out. Smiling Jacob hoped his father's friend had brought pizza like he normally did if he visited this time of the day. It was only then that he smelt Bella. Groaning he knew he was in for an uncomfortable evening. The girl followed him around and never shut up always trying to touch Jacob somehow.

The Swan's just walked in as though they owned the place and threw the pizza on the coffee table. Jacob got the men beer and grabbed the paper towels saving him to have to do the dishes later. Bella battered her eyelashes at Jacob before she sat down on the couch meaning that Jacob would have to sit beside her if he wanted to watch the game with the men.

"Hi Jake. Wow you are getting big, you're taller than Charlie now." Bella gasped.

"Probably." Jacob said shoving half a slice in his mouth only to hear his father growling so quiet the Swan's wouldn't be able to hear it but knew his son would.

"Why don't you kids go in the kitchen and let us men watch the game? I'm sure Bella doesn't want to watch the game." Billy said.

"Sounds good, come on Jake." Bella jumped up and tripped on Jacob's feet which were stretched out in front of him.

As tempted as he was to watch her fall flat on her face Jacob was brought up better than that by his mother and father. Catching her around the waist the girl blushed and leaned into the younger boy who quickly let her go making sure she didn't fall again. Taking a whole box with him glaring at Billy they headed to the kitchen. Jacob never wished so hard that the pack would have a breach of leeches than right now. However the howl he wished for never game.

The game was just starting when the Clearwater's turned up. Seth and Leah were sent to the kitchen to join Bella and Jacob. Leah glared at Bella and sat down beside Jacob. Seth excited to see his big brother jumped on his knee and cuddled in.

"Seth you're not a baby anymore." Leah rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Lee Lee." Seth poked out his tongue leaning back so her hand wouldn't smack him.

Jacob took Leah's hand and placed it under his on the table so she wouldn't hit Seth who would cry. Bella watched the Clearwater's trying to figure the family out. Leah raised her eyebrow and glared at her.

"So you going to come to my birthday party on Saturday" Bella told Jacob again.

"Oh I love parties," Seth said.

"Sorry its not a kids party. Its for teenagers only." Bella said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Seth pouted his eyes starting to water. Jacob hugged the boy closer to him and whispered something in his ear.

"So you're not going to your own party?" Leah giggled.

"What?" Bella asked confused.

"Well you're going to be twelve and I know you are because your a year younger than me and I'm thirteen." Leah crossed her arms.

"Well its not for kids." Bella frowned.

"Then Jacob can't come because he isn't a teenager." Seth said now poking out his tongue.

"He's my best friend." Bella said. "I can choose who is coming to my birthday party and I choose Jake."

"Well I'm his girlfriend and we are going to the beach on Saturday." Leah said.

Jacob and Seth looked at Leah with their mouth's open. Bella looked at Leah and pushed her chair back and ran out the kitchen telling her father she didn't feel very well and wanted to go home. Leah smirked and picked up a slice of pizza and shoved it in her mouth before looking at the two boys who were still staring at her. Rolling her eyes she finished the rest of her pizza before she spoke.

"You owe me Jacob and you even think of kissing me and I will kick your ass." she said.

"Ewww." Seth giggled.

"Why did you say that to her Lee Lee?"

"I hate her. She thinks you're her boyfriend. My friend from Forks has heard her telling all her friends that you and her have been together since you were little. She is not getting her fangs on you. You don't belong with the pale face." she shrugged.

"Thanks." Jacob laughed. Leah just shrugged when the back door open she dropped the pizza on the table and stared at the handsome boy who stood there staring right back at her.

"Hey Sam." Jacob said. Sam didn't even acknowledge his beta.

Paul pushed past and pulled his imprint off Jacob's knee and hugged him to him taking in his scent. Seth nuzzled into his neck his little arms around the big boys neck. He hated how Paul was no longer at school and could only see him every few days.

Jacob waved his hand in front of Leah's face only for it to slapped away. "Paul did they just do what I think they just did?"

Paul dragged his attention from his imprint reluctantly and looked at his alpha. "Oh yeah he so did."

"I thought the elders said it was rare?" Jacob frowned. "Sam I think you better go." Jacob said using his alpha voice without even knowing it.

Sam shook his head and turned his attention to Jacob and nodded before running out the door. Paul sighed and put Seth down after kissing him on the head he followed Jacob through to the lounge.

"Billy I'm going out with Paul." Jacob said daring his father to deny him.

"Is there a problem?"

"Um." Jacob scratched his head.

"Lets just say that Sam is now whipped." Paul said flicking his hand before making a cracking sound.

"Leah?" Harry asked. Jacob nodded.

"Both?" Sue gasped.

"Yeah look we better go." Sue had already headed to the kitchen to her daughter.

"To say its supposed to be rare?" Paul said as they stripped.

"Never gonna happen to me I'm not gonna get stuck with someone. I'm not going to get married." Jacob said as they phase.

"Yeah good luck with that." Paul chuckled before following Jacob.

* * *

Alice ran her fingers through Carlisle hair. Her small legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust into her. They had started fucking before they left Forks both needing release from their missing mates. Jasper hadn't made any type of contact and Alice was a very sexual person. Jasper and her would not go a day without having sex at least twice. Yet she had gone six months before she accidently walked in on Carlisle who was stroking his cock holding a photo of his ex wife.

"Your so beautiful Alice." Carlisle moaned as he plunged into her hot heat again.

"Mmm harder Carlisle."

The older vampire pressed the pixie vampire against the tree and took one of her pert nipples in his mouth and sucked greedily, never stopping his hips from delving deep within her. The doctor had gotten over the guilt of fucking the girl he once considered his daughter after they had began going out and dating. Jasper was never mentioned and any trace of the blonde vampire was removed from sight. Even photo's of him along with the whole family was gone accept for one which was the last one they had taken as a whole family. Jasper was standing behind Alice with Embry in his arms pointing at the camera. Both with big smiles on their faces.

* * *

Across the other side of the world Esme sat with the other wives up in the castle. She missed her family but she refused to give up on finding Embry. If Jasper was killed in order for her to get the cub then so be it. She was born to be a mother and that is what she would be for the boy. Marcus was a giving mate and would do anything for her accept change his diet. He would still appease her and take her hunting for animals but knew her resolve was breaking as she was ordered by Aro to watch when they fed.

She turned when Marcus entered their room and smiled. "Well?"

Marcus shook his head. "Yet again he seems to be one step ahead of us. My dear we have our best trackers following him. Its been years perhaps it's time to give up."

"I will never give up on my son," she hissed.

"Very well my dear it is time we visit your old family. Perhaps Alice will slip and give us their whereabouts. We have alliances in every corner of the world. Besides a million dollar reward for the cub to be returned to us will help."

Esme glided towards her mate stripping as she got closer. "Thank you Marcus you won't regret it." she purred.

* * *

Jasper chuckled as he watched Embry once again go through the big mud puddles on his new dirt bike he had bought him for his birthday. With the help of Peter and Charlotte they had managed to fool the tracker that had been following them for years. After the first time they had almost been caught when a tracker tracked Jasper when he had dropped Embry off at school. It was just by chance that the pervious night Embry had phased for the first time after getting into an argument with himself about their constant moving.

If it hadn't been for Jaspers quick reaction he would have been at the least injured. It had taken three days to get the cub to change back to his human self. Even with his talent Embry was a angry boy who hated the world for him being kept away from Jacob and the others.

What no one knew was that Embry did have a pack and would talk to his alpha as often as he could. The secret was one that they kept to themselves in case they were forced apart again. It wasn't easy to talk often because of the time differences but they talked at least once a week even if it meant the alpha had to sneak out in the early hours of the morning to talk to him.

Embry pulled up to Jasper his face covered in mud and a smile from ear to ear. "Come on race you."

"Last lap we have to get home you have school in the morning." Jasper said revving the throttle of his own dirt bike.

Neither male noticed a vampire watching them from the tree top. "Well, well, well," the redhead giggled. "I do believe we are hit pay dirt James. That cub is going to make us very rich."

 **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys sorry this chapter is late being posted. I've been busy with real life and also really struggling with my other story Moonlight Shadow. :(**

 **Anyway this is a nice longish chapter for you so hope you enjoy remember I love reviews. Oh just a word of warning I'm going away for a few weeks so when you don't get posts don't think I have disappeared I will be back. But that isn't for a week or so.**

 **I own nada.**

Chapter 12

Embry felt uneasy in school. A horrible burning smell was making his nose him want to scratch all the time. Jasper's scent was similar but this was much worse. He headed to the bathroom and locked himself in a stall trying to calm his wolf who was wanting to get out. Pulling out the phone Jasper gave him in case he needed him he texted his guardian

 _wolf wants out. help E_

 _stay there don't move i'm on my way J_

The bathroom door opened and the scent got worse Embry wanted to vomit it was disgusting. He held his breath and stood on the seat to hide his feet under the stall. His body began to tremble and knew that his wolf was going to come out and he had never felt the need to shift so much in his short life. He had promised Jasper not to phase and give out their secret.

"Embry come out we mean no harm. Your mom asked us to find you and take her home." a girly voice called out.

"Your lying I don't have a mom." Embry growled.

"I'm I wrong then that Esme Cullen is not your mother?"

"No she isn't now leave me alone."

"Not going to happen puppy. Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way."

"GO AWAY!"

"The hard way it is."

The door was suddenly kicked open. In a blink of an eye Embry transformed into his wolf cub form. He was no match for the female leech as she reached for him as he snapped and snarled at her. With ease she picked him up by the scruff of the neck making him curl up paralyzed.

"Not so tough are you." she cackled.

Embry could do nothing but growl baring his teeth at her. " _Please someone help me. Anyone."_

" _Embry is that you?"_

" _who is this?"_

" _Its Paul. Look piss on her."_

Embry closed his eyes and pissed right on her foot. She instantly dropped him making him land on his backside.

"You mutt." she kicked Embry hard.

The sound of cracking filled the now destroyed boys bathroom. Embry whined phasing back to his human form holding his side finding it hard to breathe. Everything happened so quickly and suddenly Embry seemed to be flying through the school slumped over someones back he growled before everything went black.

* * *

Paul watched everything through Embry's eyes before he phased out. He let out a howl getting the attention of the pack. It was late at night and even though everyone would have been asleep they would come. Jacob was the first to answer and ran to meet Paul. Sam was next then finally Quil.

" _Embry's phased and he has been taken or killed by a redhead leech."_ Paul showed them what had happened.

" _He isn't dead I would feel it." Jacob growled._

" _We can't do anything we don't even know where he lives sorry Jacob. Lets go home."_ Sam ordered.

" _No he is our brother we need to save him."_ Jacob snapped.

" _I'm your alpha and we are staying out of it. Embry is not in our pack."_

" _Yes he is! I wouldn't have been able to hear him if he wasn't. Our duty is to protect not only our tribe but our pack brothers as well."_ Paul snarled.

" _That maybe so but we don't even know where he is."_

" _We'll find him."_ Jacob said puffing out his chest. He was now nearly the size of Sam already.

" _You can call Carlisle but that is all I can suggest. You can't leave the reservation."_

* * *

Alice stared into nothing her mind focusing on trying to find where Victoria and James had taken Embry. She hadn't been watching for them as requested until Jasper called to say that someone aka Victoria and James had managed to get hold of the cub.

"I can't see anything." she sighed. "Because of Embry I'm blind. I should have watched him. I have failed him." Alice sobbed.

"No my dear you haven't failed him. Esme is to blame if anything happens to my boy I will personally see she never lives another day." Carlisle hissed.

"Come lets pack I have booked tickets to Italy will go get him back."

"Not without us." Jacob said running into the house with Paul right behind him.

"Jake what, how did you get here. You should be at home."

"NO we are going to get our brother and bring him back to where he belongs. I have taken my rightful place as alpha. Sam, Jared and Quil are protecting the tribe. Now are we going or what?"

Emmett came and picked Jacob up and hugged him bringing him off the floor. "Your a brave cub Jake." Paul sniggered.

"Put me down I'm alpha." Jacob said but wrapped his arms around Emmett. "What's the plan and where is Jazz?"

"He is tracking them along with friends of ours."

"Son you and Paul should rest we leave first thing in the morning." Carlisle said.

"I don't know if I could rest but I'm starving." he said hugging the man he knew as his father. "Please don't stop me papa. I have to save Em's."

Carlisle ran his hand through his son's hair. If he could cry he would so proud of his son. Jacob was only ten yet he had the head of a adult. "Never son. We will get Embry back and bring him home where he belongs."

"He belongs with us on the rez. Now I am alpha I decide no one else." Jacob said crossing his arms.

After the wolves had eaten they sat around and talked. Paul had brought photo's of Seth and gifts for Emmett and Rose. Jacob had slowly gotten tired and fell asleep wrapped in his papa's arms. Alpha he may be but he was still a little boy who missed his papa dearly. Carlisle never moved all night just enjoying taking in the scent of his beloved son. Tomorrow they would be on their way to save Embry.

The Cullen's and the wolves were flying thirty thousand feet in the air. Paul had not let go of the already destroyed arm rests. "Its not natural for wolves to fly we are land animals." he whined sweat pouring off him.

"Tell me about it. We are going to get a boat back." Jacob huffed not looking any better than Paul.

If they weren't on such a dangerous mission Emmett would have given both cubs a hard time but instead he tried to sooth the scared wolves. When they started to descend into Italy the wolves were ready to get off the plane and run. Their wolves not happy. They would drive to a small town close to the Volturi castle. When they got through customs Jacob was never happier to see Jasper and ran into his arms.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect him." Jasper said hugging Jacob while looking at Carlisle.

"You didn't fail anyone. We will get him back." Carlisle said hugging Jasper to him.

"Congratulations." he said smiling at Alice. "You were right yet again." he chuckled hugging his one time wife.

"You ever doubt me. Now come lets go find your mate." she quickly kissed him and pulled back.

"Wait you and Embry?" Jacob growled.

"Come on we have to go before the sun comes up." Alice said already walking away.

"Answer my question." Jacob said running after them.

* * *

Embry groaned and tried to open his eyes. He was laying on something soft but the scent was disgusting. His nose burned and he wanted to vomit. His head felt like stone and couldn't lift it.

"It's okay sweetheart your home and safe." Esme said going to stroke her son's hair.

"Don't touch me. What have you done?"

"I came to get you sweetheart remember you asked me to come let you stay with me."

Embry finally opened his eyes and looked at the woman who claimed to be his mother. He rubbed his eyes and tried to look at her again. Her once beautiful golden eyes were now brilliant red. His wolf was on the surface.

"Get away from me. You're not my mother you're a monster." he growled.

"Son please understand this is the only way I can survive."

"Let me go leech." Embry said jumping off the bed and went to the door only for Esme to bet him to it and block his exit. "I will kill you." he growled his body trembling.

"Please Embry I have waited so long to find you and bring you here. Look at your beautiful room this is just for you. Everything a little boy could dream of. I heard you like motorbikes so I've ordered you one. You can ride the castle grounds all you like. You will be loved and cared for. No one would dare harm the prince of the Volturi.

Embry had heard enough and he let his wolf out. He didn't want to hurt Esme he did love her, but she had broken the rule of the pack and she was now a killer of innocent humans, he couldn't allow her or anyone who did live. He had being practising with Jasper his fighting skills and even though he had panicked when the redhead leech grabbed him. This time he was more than ready to take on a leech and kill them. Mother or not.

"Embry listen to me please." Esme got on her knees sitting on her bottom making herself smaller than him. "Baby boy if you don't behave they will collar you and make you stay in your human form and punish you. Please listen just act as though you are happy and you will be safe. Please." she begged.

Embry whined. " _Embry it's me. We are on our way all of us."_

" _Jacob? You came for me, how?"_

" _Papa, now listen to me we will come tonight you just have to show me where you are so I can show papa he knows the castle can you look out the window."_

Embry went to the window ignoring Esme. He looked out and saw nothing but grass and a old swing and slide. He whined when he felt Esme come towards him.

" _Mom? She eats humans?_ Jacob whines.

" _She isn't your mom she is a monster. What do I have to do she is saying they are going to put a collar on me please Jake come save me."_

" _I promise. Don't let Esme know we are here just do as she says but make sure you're in that room at nightfall we will come get you Embry."_

" _Okay. Love you Jacob."_

" _Love you too."_ Jacob phased out.

"Baby boy are you listening to me." Esme asked.

Embry had to think fast. He whined and tugged on her clothes hoping she understood he wanted clothes. At first she looked scared but soon realised what Embry was wanting. She hugged his wolf making him want to rip her head off but held his wolf back. When he whined again she darted to a wardrobe and pulled out shorts and a tee-shirt and put them on the bed.

"I'll go find you some food. Would you like that?" Embry nodded his head but didn't move until she went to the door. "I'm so happy you are here baby boy." she gave a smile and blew a kiss before she left.

Embry wanted to stay in wolf form but did as Jacob told him and shifted. He hoped that nightfall wasn't to far away. He was scared and missing Jasper something bad. It took Embry a while to shift back to his human form but was dressed and sitting on the bed when Esme came back carrying a tray of food. His stomach growled at the delicious smell of freshly baked cookies and mac-cheese. Jasper wasn't a cook and often would give takeouts to Embry but made sure he had plenty of healthy snacks in the cupboards where ever in the world they lived.

"I knew you would be hungry and look I've made your favorite." Esme said placing the tray on the table. "Come eat." she smiled waving for him to sit at the table.

Embry went to the table and sat down. He picked up the plate of food and sniffed to make sure there was nothing in it that wasn't supposed to be. Satisfied he wolfed down the food and the bottle of water that was still sealed with greed. Embry was grateful that Esme didn't say much and she kept her distance while he ate. He kept looking out the window to see how low the sun was getting but it must have been high as the sun was shining brightly.

"If you are not too tired I thought I could show you around. Its a beautiful place. No one will bother us today. You will meet Marcus and the others tomorrow. You remember Marcus don't you sweetheart?"

Embry nodded he did remember. "Can we go to where we stayed when we were little?"

"I'm sure we can." Esme said. "Come now it's getting late and it's best your back in your room when night comes."

Embry quickly ate the last cookie and stood up. Esme held out her hand. Deciding it was probably a good idea to keep close to his so called mother he took it. He couldn't help but shiver. He never felt cold when Jasper held him. If Esme noticed she didn't say anything as they stepped out the door. Embry made sure he remembered which way they went so if anything happened he knew how to get back to the room.

They saw no one as they walked through the castle. Of course Embry could smell the sickly sweet scent but that was all. His wolf was whimpering knowing he was outnumbered by a lot. When they got to a door Embry suddenly starts remembering snippets of his time here. The moment he saw Carlisle for the first time and how beautiful he thought he was. The white light that glowed around him. Embry honestly thought Carlisle was an angle. When he told Jacob and the others they laughed at him. But still to this day he can see colours of people. Esme's was always grey rather dull looking.

Marcus and the other leeches were black. Not like Jasper and Jacob who were pink. He loved looking at those two alone so pretty. Embry wondered what happened to Jasper, was he okay? He hoped so.

When they came to the nursery he stopped at the one he knew was where he and his brothers were kept. The crib was still there that Seth slept in. The little beds for the rest of them. Now stripped of blankets. He pressed his hand against the glass. How he wished he never got taken but in other ways he was glad. Esme put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"We should go soon." she smiled.

There was no window's down here so Embry had no idea what time it was. He was still feeling a bit drowsy anyway and was happy to leave his one time prison. One the way back to his room Esme pointed out things she thought Embry would be interested in them. Including a room where he would do his schooling. When they got back to his room the window showed just the tip of the sun still peeping over the horizon. Embry made a show of yawning rather loudly and stretching.

"I think you perhaps need to sleep." Esme smiled going to touch his face only for Embry to pull back.

"Please I'm really tired." Embry said sad to see he had hurt Esme's feelings but not sad enough to allow her to touch him again.

"Of course. I will leave you to rest. Just call out if you need anything I will be close by." she said going to the door.

"Thank you mom. Goodbye."

"Goodnight baby boy sweet dreams. I love you."

Embry looked out the window leaning his forehead against the cool glass. He couldn't' help but smile when he recalled the time he saw Carlisle sparkle for the first time. It was then he felt the need to protect his angel and he had done for as long as he could. It was now Jasper and Jacob who were his own protectors and who he loved deeply. Embry was startled awake he had fallen asleep leaning against the window. Loud banging and sound of tearing came from down below. Embry could feel his pack close and his wolf came out easily.

When the door to his room burst open the last thing he expected happened.

 **REVIEWS LOVED**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to my reviewers *mwah* Welcome to those who have just joined the story and put on alerts and favs.**

 **See I managed to get another chapter out for you. I will try and get Moonlight Shadow out tomorrow or maybe later today. Anyway please enjoy and if you're good I may post another chapter or two before I leave.**

Chapter 13

Embry bared his teeth as he watched his so called mother come towards him, her eyes glowing red and the aura of death around her. In her arms she held what looked like a dead wolf. She threw the wolf on the ground and charged at Embry who dodged her just in time but he managed to grab hold of her arm. He couldn't look at the wolf on the ground who he knew to be Paul. He shook his head vigorously.

"Look what they did to you. My boys are turning against me." she hissed and shook her arm so hard that Embry went flying across the room but not without her arm in his mouth.

Embry's body slammed against the opposite wall and the urge to phase extreme. He watched in horror as her fingers clawed into the wooden floor making it creep towards the now armless leech. Esme was screaming in agony. The wolf went to Paul and nudged him to get him to wake up. As he did Paul opened his eye and winked before closing it again not moving or showing any sign of life. Even though his heart beat was slow and steady he was convincing acting dead. Embry whined and laid his head on Paul's head as though mourning his fallen brother.

Loud banging and screaming was coming from down the halls. But Embry was staying in the room as ordered by Jacob. His eyes never left Esme she wasn't a fighter and she seemed confused lost and in pain. Yet when her eyes met Embry's he remembered he was a wolf because of leeches like her. He growled when she got close to him and Paul.

"Change baby boy, tell your papa I mean no harm I would never hurt you. You know I love you don't you?"

She was right over Paul by this time Embry pacing backwards to keep away from her. In a blink of Paul pushed himself up and grabbed hold of Esme's neck between his jaws and twisted her head making a cracking sound before it rolled towards Embry. Esme's shocked eyes staring up at Embry.

Embry tilted his head up and howled the whole world seemed to pause for a few brief seconds. The woman who had nurtured and loved him for a good part of his life was decapitated right in front of him and all the wolf could do was be grateful to his pack brother for saving him.

" _We gotta go." Paul said._

" _Jacob told me to wait here for papa." Embry said ._

" _Your papa knows I'm here come on we gotta go help the others."_

Embry could see Jacob who was fighting alongside Jasper he knew to keep his thoughts to himself so Jacob could do his job. They raced down to the main room where the fighting was. Paul jumped right in the middle of it and was circling the leeches with Emmett and Rosalie.

" _Behind you Embry."_

Embry turned and saw a leech ready to jump on top of him he ducked just in time. Jasper and Jacob pounced on the leech at the same time and ripped it to pieces. What seemed like hours the Cullen's and Paul were running out of the castle. Telling people to run they needed to get away there was a gas leak and the place was going to blow up.

People were screaming more terrified of the giant wolf running through the streets. They had just made it out of the city walls when there was a massive explosion. They turn and see purple clouds of smoke billowing up into the air.

* * *

Jasper stood at the airport hugging a sobbing Embry close to him and Jacob. He was staying behind with Carlisle and Alice to try and clean up the mess that they had caused and hopefully hide all evidence of what actually went on behind castle walls.

"I want you two to look after one another okay. You have to promise me." Jasper said getting down to their level.

Jacob took Embry's hand in his. "We promise. Come home soon okay." he whispered.

"I will as soon as I can." he kissed both boys foreheads before standing back.

Carlisle hugged both boys telling them that Edward would pick them up and Embry was to go stay with him if there was any sign of trouble. He and Alice would be home when they can. Everyone hugged and kissed again. Paul kept in the background but waved farewell when it was time for them to board their plane.

Thankfully the wolves were so tired they slept the whole way. Jacob and Embry asleep leaning on each other, tear stains on their chubby little cheeks. Paul was sleeping against Emmett seemingly not worried about his scent. The big vamp lightly carding his fingers through the boys hair. He knew that Paul would be part of his life with him being his son's imprinter. The two had become close over the last year or so. Rosalie watched all the boys she loved at peace.

As they walked through customs Paul started getting excited he could smell his imprints scent. Thankfully they all only hand carry on luggage and they were allowed through straight away. He could see his imprint standing holding Edward's hand with Quil on the vampire's other side but he only had eyes for Seth who was growing so fast. The moment Seth saw Paul he ran forward not caring the calls from Edward to wait. He threw himself into Paul's arms showering his face with kisses just like he did when he was a toddler. Paul and the others had been away a week and the pull of the imprint was painful not only for the wolf but for his Seth.

Quil raced forward and hugged his brothers angry that they never took him with them. That was until Jacob had given him the job of protecting Seth his only responsibility while he was away. Sam and Jared were doing patrols not that they had any sign of leeches since the Cullen's had left Forks.

"Sue and Harry have given me permission to have the boys stay the night with us here in Seattle but we have to get back first thing in the morning. Embry is going to be staying with the Clearwater's for now." Edward explained to Rosalie while Emmett was trying to get his son off Paul.

"Just one night?"

"Rosalie they have lied to Quil's family so he could come be with his pack brothers. But we have a whole day in front of us so come lets make the most of it." Edward smiled at his sister.

The day was overcast and they decide to take the boys to the space needle and then lunch before heading to the Cullen mansion where they would probably let the young cubs rest while Rose and Emmett go quickly hunt. They would have a movie night as a family like they used to have. If only the others were here with them.

"What could they do if we just disappeared take them away. They don't have the money or the resources to look for them and we know we can just vanish without a trace." Rosalie said as she dropped her drained carcass to the ground.

"Rose we've been through this the cubs belong where they are and they feel a sense of duty."

"Seth isn't even a shifter he doesn't need to be there." she hissed.

Emmett walked to his wife and wrapped her in his arms. "Babe I know you want Seth with us and I do to more than anything. But he has got a reason to be there and it happens to be the most important person in his life. Even if our son doesn't know it yet he belongs with Paul who belongs on the rez."

"I just want my baby home." Rosalie sobbed.

"Ten years babe that is all ten short years and he will be ready to go off to college."

"You think he will want to come live with us then?"

"I don't think babe I know so. Now come my angel our son is waiting for us." Emmett kissed his wife's hand before leading her back home.

The sound of the cubs lullabye greeted them when they walked the both stopped and stared at the massive pile of pups. Paul was on the bottom with the other cubs piled on top. Seth was curled up in his arm while Jacob was across his leg and Embry across his chest while Quil was curled up around his head. Emmett raced to get a camera and took photos promising they would come out at the cubs weddings.

* * *

Back in Italy Carlisle and Jasper were busy trying to restore order within their world. There were not going to be leaving anytime soon. The castle was completely destroyed as were most of the vampires. But one concern was that their was no proof that Marcus was destroyed in the fire.

Alice was busy seeking out any traces of the missing leader. It was also feared that he had Jane with him. There was rumors that they had managed to get over to the States and were on the hunt for the wolf that killed Marcus's mate.

It was the worse phone call that Carlisle Cullen had to make. Paul Lahote was in extreme danger meaning that the pack and the tribe they were entrusted to save was going to become the target of a very evil man. Carlisle just hoped that Seth Clearwater still held some power over the man who once thought he was his mate.

 **TBC**

 **Well damn didn't give you the cubs imprint or Jasper's mates name. Don't you hate that?**

 **Next chapter is going to have a small time jump. Reviews loved.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to my reviewers. I'm so good to you guys and giving you this chapter for the weekend. You gotta love me for that. Well my holiday starts on Thursday if I get enough reviews I might get another one or two out for you. Remember I will be away for two weeks and don't' think I will have internet at the hotels we are staying at. I'm really excited as my son is representing his country for the first time in his sport. Yep I'm boasting :P**

 **Review review review. ;) please.**

Chapter 14

 _ **Three years later.**_

Jacob leaned his back over the kitchen counter as he watched his pack fool around in the lounge. Sam and Leah had moved in together and the pack normally went there for meetings or something decent to eat. Even though Leah was only sixteen her parents knew that her and Sam were destined to be together forever and they were having intimate relations anyway. At thirteen Jacob was just going on six foot tall. Embry and Quil were taller than the average teenager but nowhere as big as the alpha.

Embry looked up from the fight that had broken out between Paul and Quil over the television remote and smiled at his alpha. The two cubs had become close since Embry's rescue from Italy keeping their promise to Jasper to take care of each other. Embry was welcomed into the pack with open arms and it was accepted that he was part of the pack and tribe. However the elders still saw him as a bastard child.

"Have you told him yet?" Sam asked.

Jacob looked at his beta and shook his head. There was something holding him back and he wished he knew what. Of course Sam knew he had become the big brother that Jacob always wanted. Billy and Jacob never spoke unless at tribal meetings. There was a grunt from the lounge and somehow Embry was in the middle of the fighting wolves. Jacob went to break it up only for Sam to squeeze his shoulder and go and sort them out himself. There was a howl meaning it was time for Jacob and Quil to head out to patrol.

With one last look at his small pack Jacob began to strip as he headed to the trees. Quil dashes past and phases in seconds. Jacob sighed he knew he was in for a long patrol with his brother who was just starting to have feelings for Edward. Of course at only thirteen he was to young for Edward to consider taking it further than them being friends but it didn't stop a hormonal teenage wolf to think what he would like to happen. Jacob was grateful that Sam had taught him to block and if it hadn't been for a slip on one patrol he was running with Sam he wouldn't have found out that in fact Jacob had imprinted. Jacob closed his eyes and cleared his mind before he let his wolf out.

" _All quiet."_ Jared said

" _Okay well you two go rest. I'm sure Paul is waiting for you pup."_ Jacob said to the youngest of the pack.

The day that Sam got the call from Carlisle about Marcus, Paul panicked and tried to get the Clearwaters to run as far away as possible with the family. He didn't want his imprint in danger of being hurt. He needed to stay and protect the tribe. Of course he wasn't going to let the prick hurt anyone but he certainly wasn't going to run away. The only time the wolf seemed to relax was when he was allowed to take a weekend away with Seth to go visit Rosalie and Emmett. Even they agreed with Paul that Seth should leave the area with his family. But the Clearwater's wouldn't hear of it.

Paul had no intention of telling Seth any of it since there was nothing his imprint could do. However when Seth woke that night and watched as his Paul cried silently at the end of his bed he wanted to know what was wrong. Paul tried to deny Seth and tell him nothing, but his imprint was insistent and Paul could do nothing but tell him everything. With no warning Seth began to tremble and it was only by luck that Paul got back just in time to watch his little imprint shift into a beautiful little cub. He was smaller than Jacob and the others even though he was older for his first shift.

At ten years old the pup was the fastest runner even with his short legs and had managed to outrun Edward once much to the vampires horror but the delight of the pack. Training Seth to fight was hard on Paul as he would always try and protect his cub even though he knew it was training. In the end Paul was never allowed to any of the training sessions that Seth was given by Jacob. Seth wasn't the best fighter and in all honesty Jacob was grateful that Paul would be there to protect him and make him run away if there was any danger.

" _He's going to take me and Embry to the beach."_

" _I know so you better hurry. We'll keep an eye out around that area. Have fun."_ Jacob chuckled.

Seth and Jared were already near Sam's house and Jacob sighed when they phased out. Giving Quil the eastern side Jacob took the west so he was closest to the beach. As much as Paul and the rest of the tribe wanted to keep Seth locked indoors until word came that Marcus was not coming after Paul it was impossible. They tried to lead a normal of a life as possible. An hour later Jacob was able to see the beach and his pack brothers. The day was warm and sunny many families and small groups of teenagers were at the beach. It would seem that everyone in the pack decided to go and they were playing soccer together. Leah sitting on the sand with coolers around her no doubt filled with food for the hungry wolves.

Jacob paused to watch them, Paul was allowing his little imprint to get past him easily. Jacob chuckled he could almost hear the rest of the pack roll their eyes at how obvious it was that Paul was letting Seth dodge him. If it was any of them there would be no mercy shown no matter who it was. Jacob tried to keep his eyes wandering to his imprint but failed. Quil joined in watching them through Jacob's eyes. For once he wasn't thinking about Edward but rather some tune they were working on together.

" _So when you going to tell him?"_ Quil asked

" _What are you talking about?"_ Jacob's heart stuttered of course Edward must have told him about the imprint.

" _Your imprint I'm not blind and neither are the others. Okay maybe Embry but he only sees what he wants to see."_

" _I'm not telling anyone anything just butt out."_

" _Jacob you have been standing in the same spot for the last half hour and your eyes keep wandering away to him. He's cute give you that."_

Jacob huffed and took off to patrol again. Quil went back to thinking about the tune while Jacob focused on the area in front of him. He had hoped he had kept his feelings for his imprint on the down low. But the moment he imprinted on him his whole life revolved around the boy. When alone he would always wonder what he was doing or if he even noticed Jacob. Quil scoffed at that thought making Jacob completely block his mind.

" _Everyone notices you Jake. Your kinda hard to miss."_

" _Just shut up would you."_

" _Shutting it."_ Quil chuckled.

They were just coming to the end of their shift when Jacob picked up a scent he recognized. He opened his mind up to Quil and let him smell it as well through his mind.

" _We going to call the pack?"_

" _Lets see where it goes." Jacob said._

" _I'm coming your way just hold up." Quil said suddenly changing direction._

" _Keep your eyes and ears peeled I don't know where it leads but so far its heading the other way but if they suddenly back track they could be heading towards you."_

It didn't take long for Quil to join Jacob who had slowed down to a trot so he could keep his nose to the ground. There was only one scent meaning that it was a lone leech. Jacob wasn't sure whose scent it was but knew it was not a Cullen or Alec. Jacob followed it till they came to the cliffs and the scent disappeared. Whoever it was was now gone.

" _Guess we are upping up patrols again._ " Quil asked sitting beside the alpha who was looking over the ocean.

Jacob didn't answer and tilted his head back and howled the pack. So much for summer vacation. A minute later the pack started popping into Jacob and Quil's head. Paul grumbling that he had just managed to lay down before his patrol at midnight. However he stopped complaining when he saw why they were called. His thoughts went straight to Seth who was trotting beside him. A whine escaped his mouth and he nudged his little imprint to run closer to him. Seth huffed but did as he was told.

Embry was first to the others and rubbed up against them before taking his position in the circle. He couldn't believe that Jacob was trying to keep a secret from him and wondered why he never told him about the imprint. Did he think he would be mad? He decided tonight he was going to confront him about it and get to the bottom of it. He just wished that Jasper was here for him. He hadn't spoken to either his papa or Jasper in months. The regular phone calls became less frequent and when they did call it was normally about pack business with Jacob and he only got to say a quick hello.

A few times he would sneak away from La-Push and race all the way to Seattle just so he could get hugged by Emmett taking in the big vampire's scent which was closest to his beloved papa and Jasper. As much as he loved the Clearwater's they weren't his true family. Jacob saw all this going through his thoughts and knew that tonight no matter what he had to tell him and the pack about his imprint. Right now though they had to deal with the lone leech that had come into their lands.

" _I'd hoped after three years they would have given up." Jared said._

" _To leeches three years is nothing. Its like a day to us time means almost nothing." Quil explained._

" _So is it the leech who is after Paul?"_

" _I don't know do either of you remember his scent?" Jacob looked at Quil and Embry._

" _I do."_ Seth whispered.

" _Seth you haven't met him in wolf."_

 _Seth hung his head. "I know but I can never forget his scent or his taste."_ Seth blushed through his fur.

" _So is it him?" Paul asked._

Seth looked up at his Paul's eyes with tears welling up in them and just nodded before rubbing against his mate. Fear running through his whole body. Jacob went to his youngest pack brother and lifted his paw and brought him towards him as though in a hug. If it had been Sam or Jared trying to do that to his little imprint Paul would have attacked them but Jacob was like a big brother to him and his alpha. Seth phased and sobbed into Jacob's fur. He understood everything about the imprint and knew that one day him and Paul would be in love but right now Paul was his best friend and big brother. He couldn't imagine his life without him.

" _Please let me take him to Rosalie and Emmett. Let me keep him safe."_

" _Paul he is part of the pack and he has a job to do as much as everyone else I'm sorry but my answer is no."_

" _Jacob please."_

" _I'm sorry" J_ acob pushed Seth away from him and went to stand at the top of the circle. " _This is what we have been waiting for. The time has come that we protect our brother our people. By the spirit warriors grace I wish us well."_

The pack howled together even Seth having shifted back now standing between his imprints front legs. Patrols were set up so that four wolves would be on at one time no one patrolling on their own. Jacob made sure that Embry Quil and Seth were with one of the older wolves he himself as alpha would be with whoever. The meeting quickly broke up. Embry, Paul, Sam and Jared were taking the first shift as Jacob needed to get hold of Carlisle in Italy and let him know that Marcus had indeed come to La-Push.

Jacob would keep Seth with him when he wasn't patrolling or one of the other pack brothers. As much as they believed Paul was in danger Jacob and Paul agreed that Seth would be just a big of a target. Leah was waiting for them to arrive back her fear for her mate no less than anyone elses. Jacob was fearful for his mate but had to have faith in his pack to keep him and the rest of the tribe safe.

Carlisle answered the phone almost straight away. As soon as he heard Jacob's voice he knew it was time he and Jasper headed to Forks. Jasper was one step ahead of him and had booked tickets thanks to Alice. Their cubs were needing their help. The Cullen's were going back to look after their cubs.

TBC

 **And Jacob imprinted :D**

 **All we know is that it is a boy. No surprise there really. But on who did he imprint on? Embry? Review and stay tuned.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the reviews.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read the a/n at the end.**

 **I own nothing.**

Chapter 15

Jacob, Quil, Embry and Seth ran through the forest leaving the others to run patrol. Carlisle and Jasper had returned the previous evening but had to go hunt before they could see the cubs. Their excitement was clear not even the level headed alpha could keep his thoughts to himself Of course Seth was in the lead no formation needed they were just four brothers going home. Seth was always in sight of Jacob though. When they got a few feet from the tree line they phased without stopping and slipped on their shorts.

Emmett was the first to grab hold of Seth and swing him around quickly followed by Rosalie the family of three happy to be together after many months of been apart. Quil rushed to Edward where they just held each other neither saying a word. Jacob walked straight to his papa and drew in his scent. He closed his eyes trying to not let the tears that were threatening to fall break free from under his eyelashes. Embry looked around for Jasper he could smell his scent clearly but had yet to see him.

"He's inside." Carlisle said hugging Embry to him.

Embry nodded and raced inside, he came to a sliding halt when he saw Jasper standing at the window looking out over the garden.

"Jazz." Embry whispered.

Jasper turned around and smiled Embry broke back into a run and launched himself at the vampire who had taken care of him to kept him safe for years. The vampire nuzzled into the wolf's neck and drew in his scent his arms holding him as close as possible. Embry didn't care that he was crying his brothers could make fun of him all they liked, he was home in the arms of his guardian.

"Hello Embry. You've grown so much." Jasper said finally putting him down and holding him at arm's length.

"I'm almost six foot now." Embry smiled going back into Jasper's arms.

"You'll be taller than me soon." Jasper didn't make the wolf let go when the other cubs come in to greet him.

At first Seth was shy around them but soon was chatting to all of them. Edward and Quil sitting at the piano but not playing. The others lazing around in the lounge every so often Carlisle would hug Jacob or one of his other sons to him. How he had missed them and guilt for not being in contact as promised. It wasn't until the pizza that Carlisle had ordered eaten that it was time to get down to pack business.

"We patrol 24/7 in pairs it's draining us but we have no other option. Its been days and he hasn't returned. Does Alice see anything?" Jacob asked.

"Sadly no. He is making and decisions as yet and until he does nothing can come of it."

"So we are blind?"

"I'm afraid so. Jacob what do you say about us helping with patrols. We do this side of the border."

Jacob sighed. "Papa with you all back it is believed that more will start phasing and as much as we could do with the help… I don't know if I can allow it."

"I understand son. That is the last thing I wish, but we also think you need help." Jacob went to protest. "Hear me out Jacob. We would only go out in pairs splitting up. If we took the north and the west leaving you the east and south. We could be far enough away from your lands."

Jacob thought for a few minutes he looked at his pack brothers who were waiting for his answer. If their family help it would mean they could get more than four hours sleep at a time. The alpha rubbed the back of his neck and blew out his breath.

"I will take up your offer. But there are a few rules that I must ask you abide by." Carlisle couldn't help but feel proud of his son. He may only be thirteen but he spoke like a true leader.

"Rosalie and Emmett cannot patrol when Seth is on. Nor can Edward be on when Quil is." Jacob looked at Embry and Jasper. "Same deal with those two." he nodded towards them.

The vampires went to protest. "We will accept that." Carlisle said smiling at his son and holding out his hand.

It was time they headed back to La-Push to continue patrols and rest. Jacob had already run three shifts in a row and he was in need of sleep. Sam and Quil along with Paul and Embry were going to take the next shift. Since Seth was not patrolling it was decided that the vampires would do a quick run around the perimeter of their lands before starting that evening in patrolling.

* * *

"Hi Seth."

"Hey Colin," Seth said smiling at his friend from school as they walked down the beach towards home.

"You want to play ball with me and Brady?" he asked.

Seth looked at Jake who was glaring at the boy. "Um better not. I've gotta get home and do some chores."

"It's okay Seth we can stay a little while I'm sure your mom won't mind." Jake said looking at Jared who nodded at him. "Why don't your three be on one team up against me and Jared?"

"Seems fair." Colin shrugged looking at the two huge guys.

Jacob held out his hand and shook Colin's introducing himself and Jared who did the same. The other boy Brady was a fair way back not sure about allowing the bigger boys to not hurt him or his friends. Jacob turned to Jared and again nodded. Colin was showing signs of shifting and pretty soon. His temperature was getting high and he was a lot taller than even Seth.

"How old are you Colin." Jacob said as they went to their positions.

"Eleven. What about you?"

"I'm thriteen."

"Whoa you gotta tattoo!"

"Are we playing or what?" Jared snapped.

"Yeah come on." Jacob said looking over at Seth and the other boy.

The three huddled together making game plans and Seth looked up while they were talking and nodded. Jacob sighed and turned to Jared as though they were doing the same thing.

"I can't believe it two more joining the pack. Maybe letting the family come back wasn't such a good idea." Jacob said.

"We could do with more help. But that Brady kid seems a little small. Maybe I'll try and see if Seth is right."

Jacob huffed and shook his head. "Doesn't matter we now have at least one extra which we have to deal with. By the feel of him though he is a few days if not a week off."

The game started and Colin was extremely fast and strong for a normal eleven year old boy. Seth wasn't even as strong as him. The smaller of the two kept his distance and when the game finished he said he had to get home.

"I better go make sure he's okay. Thanks for the game guys." Colin said picking up his ball and heading off after Brady.

Three days later Marcus tried to get through. What made it worse was that Colin shifted at the same time. Confusion ran through the pack. Embry and Paul were on when it happened. Marcus was definitely out for blood and launched himself at Paul. Thankfully his rage was his undoing and Embry was able to grab hold of his arm. Even though he didn't manage to rip it off he did do some damage.

"You will pay for that mongrel. I don't care who you are I'm going to destroy you all for taking away my mate," he hissed as he flew through the trees to keep out of the wolves reach.

Embry and Paul were ordered back after they chased him for several hours. Colin was a big wolf and was ready for doing his duty. He was a angry wolf and wanted nothing more than to kill leeches. Jacob decided it would be best to keep him away from the Cullen's as he didn't care who they were they were going to die by his wrath.

"You allow them into our lands." he snapped at Jacob as he was telling him that the Cullen's were not only their family but vampires.

Jacob went up to Colin and grabbed his chin and made him look him directly in the eye. "Don't you dare even look at my family. I will hurt you so bad you won't know what hit you. If it wasn't for them we wouldn't be here today." he let go of Colin only when Sam managed to pull him off.

"Their leeches."

"Everyone calm down." Sam ordered.

Quil went to launch himself at Colin he was threatening to hurt his imprint. All hell broke loose and if it wasn't for the howl in the distance Sam wondered if Colin would have made it out alive.

"Fuck a new one. You stay here with Leah don't you dare even think of leaving until we have words." Jacob growled in his alpha voice.

Colin actually whimpered at the order but nodded his head. Leah took Colin inside with the promise of food.

Meanwhile the pack made their way to the new wolf. Seth was the first to arrive and saw a wolf cub. As soon as he saw Seth he cowered back into a tree and went to turn only to run straight into a rock.

" _Hey its okay."_ Seth said walking slowly to the little cub who was laying on the ground panting his head hurting.

" _Please don't hurt me." he whimpered._

" _No one is going to hurt you. What's your name?"_

" _Brady."_

" _Brady it's me Seth."_

The rest of the pack came charging through the trees. Seth stepped back so that Jacob could go to the young cub. As soon as he saw the cub he laid down on his belly and ordered the others to go away he would deal with the cub.

" _Jake?"_

" _Just go,okay."_ Jacob said in a quiet voice.

Everyone turned and trotted away Sam smile and nudged Paul who winked back at him.

" _Did you know?"_ Embry asked Quil.

" _Yeah dude we all knew accept you."_

" _How long."_ Embry frowned trying to think when his brother could have imprinted.

" _Guys lets phase back and we need to have a chat_. _Paul and Jared you get patrolling we'll come take over shortly. I think I better explain this to these cubs"_ Sam said while they were still several miles from his house. The pack went to complain but one growl from Jacob and they all phase to their human form.

Sam kept walking without stopping. Jared and Paul took off to patrol blocking out Jacob and the young cub. The beta didn't say a word for a while and it was only when Seth tripped that he came to a stop and told the boys to sit down. Confused they did as they were told as they wanted to get back and eat. Embry had run for hours chasing after Marcus and he was ready to fall asleep but needed food first.

Quil hugged his brother to him and let him rest his head on his shoulder. Seth went and snuggled into Sam already missing Paul and Jacob's presence. Sam chuckled and kissed his future brother in-law's head.

"Jacob is going to be very protective of Brady. I know you will want to make Brady feel welcome but I suggest you don't touch him in anyway."

"What? Why he's my friend." Seth pouted.

"How do I put this." Sam sighed.

 **TBC**

 **Bella is not out of the picture yet. Just so you know, she is going to be causing a bit of trouble in the pack. Who has she got her sights on? Jacob still. Maybe Edward ugh your just gonna have to wait and see.** Y **our gonna have to wait until I get back from my holiday unless I find some internet connection somewhere.**

 **Reviews loved and encouraged.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to my two reviewers :) But really only TWO wtf come on people you can do better than that. Anyway I'm at a place with internet for a few days and we are so tired we are ready for home. Going to be chilling for a few days before we finally head home. My son got a podium finish :D :D :D**

 **Okay I own nothing.**

Chapter 16

Seth was curled up leaning on Embry when Paul and Jared walked in after their patrol. Paul huffed but left them alone. His little imprint was so tired and didn't want to disturb him while he caught up on sleep. Sam Colin and Quil were out patrolling at the time. Everyone was waiting for Jacob and Brady to return. Seth didn't take the news well from what he had been told about the implications of the imprint that Jacob. He maybe young but he was stupid. It also explained why Jared never went near him like the rest of the pack. Of course Paul never saw his brothers as a threat, Jared however was a completely different story. Sam being with Leah put him out of the running since he would one day be his brother in-law.

Seth wondered if Paul saw him as weak. Sure he was younger and smaller than him but he was still a wolf and able to look after himself. It seemed to explain why Paul and even Jacob were especially protective of him. He had always thought it was because he was the youngest but now it would seem it was because he was what Sam had called a submissive wolf. Quil asked who else was and Sam told him that it didn't matter they were all equal but Brady being the imprint of the alpha was going to be protected more than the president. At first Seth was excited thinking that he would now be given the chance to prove himself and allowed to fight.

"Well you will have some company now." Quil said looking at Seth.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"Enough come lets go eat." Sam said standing up and placing Seth down.

"No what does he mean I will have company?"

Sam glared at Quil who just smiled and shrugged. "Maybe you should ask Paul." Embry said already beginning to strip his shorts.

By time they got home Seth got what Quil had meant. He to was a submissive wolf, it explained why he was so much smaller than the others and not the best of fighters, even if he was getting stronger every day. But so were the rest of the pack he always seemed to be one step behind them. His age really had nothing to do with it.

Once Paul had a plate of food he went and sat down beside his imprint and watched him sleep. If he hadn't the need to fill his stomach with much needed food he would have already pulled his pup onto his lap and cuddled him close to him taking in his scent. When he had first imprinted on Seth he was confused but happy that his wolf had chosen the cute kid. However he had been told that wolves imprint to make the next generation to become stronger than the last. But since Seth was a male and so was he how could they add to the next generation. At first he thought that maybe the spirits that decided to give Seth as his imprint meant that his wolf genes weren't good enough to carry on.

* * *

When they told the elders that he had imprinted on Seth they seemed to celebrate it rather than be angry. They held a bonfire in honor of Paul's imprinting even though Seth himself wasn't there. Billy once again told the legends of the shapeshifters but this time he add more explaining that male submissive wolves were able to bear cubs with the dominant. The wolf shook his head before running off into the forest and emptying the content of his stomach. Paul only saw Seth as a little brother and had no desire to be with a male he liked girls and boobs not boys and dicks Hell he had even slept with a few girls being a bit of a casanova within the tribe.

It was Harry Clearwater who came and rubbed his back while he finished vomiting. Paul tried to wipe the tears that had finally fallen but every time he did more would spill out of his eyes. Harry never spoke a word until the young wolf had himself under control and stood straight. Smiling he pulled the young boy into his arms and made take a walk with him down to the beach where they were out of earshot of everyone including his pack brothers.

"I bet you have a lot of questions?" Harry smiled.

"I don't know what to think to be honest sir. Seth is just a child and like a young brother to me. All I want to do is protect him."

"Of course you want to protect him that is the first thing any wolf does for their imprint. Your love for Seth will grow as you both grow."

"But I'm not gay."

"Then you and Seth will have a strong friendship. There is no rule to say that you and your imprint need to be romantically involved. My son is a submissive and generally that tends to mean that his genetic makeup makes him gay."

"So he is the submissive not me?"

"Paul I assure you that you are not a submissive." Harry chuckled.

"I can't deny Seth anything. What he wants I give to him. So if he wants a sexual relationship I will give it to him."

"Would it be so bad? Why does gender really matter? Love is love and we all need someone to love."

"What if he chooses someone else?"

"He won't. Your his imprint and he will feel the pull. Paul Seth is a mere baby nothing is going to happen for a very long time. You're only thirteen go out enjoy your life, be a kid as much as you can even with the responsibilities you have with the pack you still deserve to be normal. When the time comes we will talk again."

* * *

Paul tried to date but he held no interest in anyone. Even masterbation was a no goer. His life was all about Seth who was still so young. Paul still had no interest in his imprint other than a brother he spent all his free time with Seth playing games or helping him with his homework. He hated that Jacob insisted that he go out and patrol like the others. He truly loved his little imprint who could always make his bad moods go away with just a simple smile or a hug.

He was angry at first that Sam had imprinted on Leah. Not because it was Leah but rather that for one she was female but two they could be together as a couple no waiting for her to grow up. Even though she was only thirteen when she imprinted they were soon sexually active and everyone in the pack saw if Sam accidently slip if he was tired. Thankfully he was in much better control of his thoughts that the younger cubs. Jacob was now thirteen and at the age where sex was starting to become the most thought of thing.

Paul was thirteen when he lost his virginity to his families old neighbour. Cheryl was in her early thirties and a slender big breasted woman. Her husband worked on the boats meaning he was out at sea for weeks at a time. Paul's mother didn't like her much and wouldn't allow her husband to even talk to her saying she was a whore. The young boy didn't even know what it meant but liked Cheryl who always gave him a smile when she saw him.

One day while his parents were out Paul was working on his bike when someone blocked the rare sun. Turning around to growl at them he was shocked to see Cheryl standing there in just a bikini. Paul dropped his spanner and stood up already at thirteen Paul looked like he was about eighteen. At over six foot tall he towered over the petite woman. His eyes fell to her breasts and licked his lips imagining his face in between them.

That was the day that Paul learnt the joys of sex. They kept having sex until the day that Paul imprinted on Seth. Paul had to tell her it was over repeatedly as she tried to lure him back to her bedroom. When her husband returned home they moved away from the area as rumors had gotten out that she was having an affair. Paul was pulled out of his thoughts when the door opened and in came Jacob with a very shy looking Brady behind him. Embry nudged Seth awake.

"Guys this is Brady." Jacob said smiling behind him at his young imprint.

Everyone waved and carried on with watching television accept for Seth who glared at Brady before getting up and running out the door slamming it hard behind him. Paul handed his plate to Embry and followed his young imprint out.

"Seth where you going?" Paul asked catching up to Seth.

"Leave me alone Paul."

"Not till you tell me what is wrong." Paul said grabbing Seth's arm and making him look at him.

"I hate you. I hate the pack I don't want to be in it anymore. Just leave me alone." he snapped yanking his arm from Paul and running down the street.

Paul stood there shocked. What had he done wrong to make Seth say such things. He gave Seth some time to get home before he followed after him. No one was home when he got there but could smell his imprint. Going up the stairs he knocked on his bedroom door and waited. After several minutes he knocked again.

"Go away." Seth yelled.

"Seth talk to me." Paul sighed leaning his forehead against the door his hand flat on the wood.

Paul heard Seth come to the door and unlocked it although he didn't open it. Slowly Paul opened it and saw his imprint laying on his stomach on the bed. Going over to his desk he pulled out the chair and turned it to face the bed. Sitting down he rested his elbows on his knees and waited for Seth to talk to him. He had never seen Seth so upset before. He was normally the happy go lucky kid who always made the worse of things seem okay. Paul wished he could do the same for him but until he knew what was wrong he couldn't.

When Seth finally turned to face him Paul's heart ached tears stains were evident on his young imprints face his eyes bloodshot. Sitting up Paul opened his arms and before he knew it his little imprint was on his knee arms wrapped around his shoulder and neck his head resting on Paul's shoulder as he once again began to cry. Gently rubbing circles on his back Paul cooed Seth until he settled down again. Pressing him closer to him and taking in his wonder perfect scent. Seth looked up into his face with his big brown eyes and long lashes.

 **TBC**

 **Wonder what has made Seth so upset. Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guy and girls. Just want to say thank you for all the wonderful support you gave on the last chapter. There seems to be a bit of confusion about the ages. So I will put them here as of last chapter.**

 **Sam 25**

 **Jared and Paul 23**

 **Jacob, Quil and Embry 13**

 **Seth, Colin and Brady 11**

 **Leah 16**

Chapter 17

Paul hated seeing his little imprint upset especially when he didn't know why. He knew that Brady and Colin were two of his friends from school when he managed to get there, but often the cubs were home schooled when they had the chance. It wasn't ideal but it was the only way since Marcus was back. The cubs were often given the day shifts so they could sleep at night and get a decent sleep. Only Jacob would do the nights with the older wolves being alpha he would always put the pack first. Paul could now live on just five hours sleep a day less when he had to.

"Why is Brady so special?"

"He's not any more special than you or anyone else." Paul said quirking an eyebrow.

"Jacob thinks so."

"Pup Brady is Jake's imprint, to him of course he is special just like you are special to me." Paul brought his imprint closer and kissed his forehead.

Seth lifted his head and slammed his lips against Paul's. To shocked to do anything Paul just sat there. The young cub pushed himself off Paul's knee and threw himself on his bed. "Get out." he whispered.

"Seth."

"I said get out." Seth shouted.

Paul had to do what his imprint asked and left his cub laying on his bed. He could hear his sobs from the road as he made his way back to Sam's place. Paul's lips tingled from the kiss the wolf tried to ignore it but wouldn't touch them as he could taste his imprint upon them. Sam was leaning on the railing out front when he arrived beer in hand. Inside he could hear Jacob talking to Brady but not clear enough to hear what he was saying to him. The occasional giggle from Brady was the only thing that was clear. When Paul walked up the step Sam handed him a beer and without saying a word they both looked over the forest .

"Seth kissed me."

Sam shook his head and took a sip of his beer. "Your his imprint."

"He's eleven!"

"I know he is." Sam looked over his shoulder and looked through the open door. Paul turned and saw Jacob laying on top of Brady placing light butterfly kisses all over his face.

"I'm too old for him."

"He doesn't see it that way. Paul as much as you don't want to see it Seth is starting to grow up." Paul went to say something but Sam held up his hand. "You don't have to do anything with him you know that. Seth is feeling the pull of the imprint being a submissive it is clear that he is gay like we were told when you imprinted on him."

"I'm not gay though." Paul growled.

"Yeah you are. Well for Seth." Sam chuckled finishing off his beer.

"He is like my baby brother and I'm not fucking gay."

"Paul?"

Paul turned to see Jacob standing there his hair sticking out in all directions his face flushed beside him Brady holding his hand which seemed to be engulfed in the alphas.

"Hey congrats on the imprint." Paul smiled and winked at Brady. Jacob growled and pushed Brady behind him. "Seriously you think I'm interested in Brady?" Paul scoffed.

"Leah come get Brady." Jacob ordered not taking his eyes off Paul. "Sam go take over from Colin."

Sam kissed Leah before stripping and headed towards the forest. Paul stood there drinking his beer not caring what was going to happen. Jacob was strong stronger than anyone in the pack and if he wanted to fight Paul was more than up to it. Neither said a word as they waited for Colin to return. Colin wasn't much smaller than Embry and Quil in fact probably taller and bigger than Embry. He walked out of the forest a sheen of sweat lightly covering his body.

"Can you go over to the Clearwater's and spend sometime with Seth?" Jacob asked.

Colin's face lit up and he went to take off. "What the fuck no you don't." Paul growled.

"Why not Paul? Colin and Seth are friends. You don't have any problem with anyone else spending time with him."

"He's a dom and a single one. That's fucking why."

"Colin won't hurt Seth they are friends." Jacob said standing back as Paul began to shake.

Colin started off down the street towards the Clearwater's. "He's my imprint."

"Yeah and?"

"He's mine." Paul growled.

"You don't own him."

"What so I can go in there and play with Brady?"

Jacob growled. "No one touches Brady."

"No one touches Seth." Paul snarled.

"Why Paul?"

"He's my mate." Paul snapped he pushed Jacob away and ran towards the forest and shifted.

"Colin come in and have something to eat before you go back out." Jacob chuckled.

"I thought you wanted me to go see Seth?" Colin pouted.

When Colin reached the top step Jacob put his arm around the young cubs shoulder. "Sorry kiddo but you can't go anywhere near Seth."

"Huh?"

"Come on I'll explain everything after I take Brady home."

* * *

Paul raced to his imprint but didn't change back. Instead he paced back and forth keeping an eye on his mates bedroom.

" _Mate? You finally figure it out?"_ Sam asked.

" _Imprint not mate I said imprint."_ Paul snapped.

" _Nope you said mate."_ Embry sniggered.

" _Shut the fuck up cub."_ Paul growled.

Seth must have felt his imprint close because he came to the window and looked down into the tree's Paul whimpered his ears going back. Seth still had signs of the tears on his chubby little cheeks. Paul's wolf wanted to go wrap his paws around his mate and make him feel happy.

" _Oh my god you kissed?"_ Quil asked.

" _No!"_

" _That looked like kissing to me."_ Embry said sounding smug.

" _Cubs cut it out."_ Sam sighed.

Paul whined when Seth turned and walked away from the window out of his sight. Laying down he rested his head on his paws. He hadn't slept in over twenty hours and was beginning to feel the effects. His eyes began to close the rest of the pack kept their thoughts to themselves and the soothing sights of the forest going through their minds allowed Paul to finally drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **Dream**

 _Paul was lying on a rug watching the pack and the cubs playing soccer. Their shouts and laughter making him chuckle as they all dived on Jacob. Sam and Leah were busy packing away the leftover food before the rain came. Quil was the only one missing having moved away with his imprint to travel the world with Jacob's blessing. They hadn't had any leeches for a few years but none of the pack had given up shifting._

 _Not even Sam who now had his eldest in the pack. Leah hadn't aged since her mate had marked her and wouldn't until Sam decided to stop shifting. They were the proud parents of two boys and a little girl._

 _Jared and Kim were chatting to Embry and his imprint under the trees where Embry was rubbing his extended belly. The heat was torcher on him as he already ran hot before being pregnant. Jared and Kim had one boy who looked so much like his father it brought memories back when before Jared and Paul had shifted for the first time._

 _Brady came and sat down beside Paul and handed him his youngest son. Jacob and Brady were the proud parents of six cubs ranging from six weeks to fourteen. Sarah their youngest was the only girl and the apple of the alpha's eye. Paul kissed her little face and let her take his huge finger in her hand and put it to her mouth._

 _Once Jacob had marked Brady as his mate he was more relaxed of the others touching him and no one was more surprised than Paul that the two of them became the best of friends. Of course if it wasn't for Brady being his support he wouldn't be where he was today. Jacob looked up when the cubs had finally got off him and he looked over at his mate with so much love and devotion it was almost scary. Paul chuckled when he smelt his friends arousal._

" _No wonder you have so many damn cubs."_

" _Don't cuss in front of the baby." Brady hit his arm but giggled._

" _You guys still coming for dinner?"_

" _Of course you know we never say no to free food." Brady sighed._

" _Emily is cooking." Paul said._

" _Well then we will definitely be there. I can't believe that she is pregnant so soon again. After the last one I thought it was for sure the last."_

" _The cougar can't get enough of the wolf meat." Paul sniggered._

 _Emily had come to visit her cousins Leah and Seth. When she met Sam everyone could smell her arousal including the beta who quickly made it clear that he was happy with his Leah. Not that Emily would even think about taking the man away from her cousin. The pack were having a bonfire which Emily was invited to since it wasn't a formal one. Seth and the younger cubs were just thirteen at the time. Colin and Quil were the last to arrive after doing a boundary check. Colin was now larger than everyone accept Jacob, Sam and Paul he even was bigger and taller than Jared by an inch._

 _Quil was the first to introduce himself to Emily before grabbing food and going and sitting by his brother Embry who was sulking yet again about not having an imprint. Even though Colin was without one as well. As soon as Colin stuck out his hand and looked into Emily's eyes the whole pack knew that the cub had imprinted on the older woman. The pack howled with laughter accept for Embry who huffed. Leah sniggered and pulled her cousin away from Colin who still hadn't let her hand go. Emily tried to get out of her grip so she could stay near the handsome boy. Of course she thought he was in his twenties._

 _When Jacob told the legends that night Emily looked over the pack and her eyes grew wider knowing in her heart that the legends were true and she was in the company of shapeshifters. Colin had managed to sit beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist allowing her to take in his heat from the cold winter air. The couple went through a rough patch at first when Emily found out the true age of Colin. But after only two weeks she accepted that Colin was her soul mate and they began dating. The day that Colin finished school the couple were married and Emily already two months pregnant._

 _Paul handed Brady Sarah when he heard one of the cubs crying. He knew that cry anywhere and raced over to his youngest son Coby. At three he was too small to be playing with the bigger cubs and was making sandcastles alone down by the tide line._

" _Papa the sea broke my castle." he wailed._

" _It didn't mean to Coby." Paul sighed. He had tried to explain to him before he started building it that he was to close to the water's edge. "Why don't we go make a new one up by uncle Brady and Sarah so she can see?"_

" _Tell the sea off papa."_

" _I don't think the sea is going to listen to even me." Paul chuckled to himself._

 _Paul sighed when another wave came in taking more of his sons sandcastle with it. Coby wailed in horror and yelled at the sea for being so mean. Picking up his son and his bucket and spade he headed back to the rug where his true love was now sitting cooing their goddaughter._

* * *

A howl woke Paul up and instantly he saw that Marcus was in the area not yet passing the treaty line. Rosalie and Emmett were trying to catch him but he was fast and determined. Seth's window was thrown open and the young cub jumped down and shifted.

" _Cub stay here."_ Paul tried to order.

" _No I am part of the pack."_ Seth shouted racing ahead of Paul.

" _Please be careful."_ Paul whimpered.

" _Shit coming your way everyone get back Seth go inform the elders."_ Jacob ordered.

Seth growled but turned around and headed to Billy Black's house. He knew that they were keeping him from the fighting and he wasn't happy. Paul let out a sigh of relief when he saw his mate phase out just as he hit the tree line outside the Black residence. However he wasn't concentrating on his job and he felt a heavy weight land on top of him.

 **Okay so left a cliffy my bad sorry. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. :D :D :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 18

" _Paul? Paul? Paul!"_

" _He must of phased out." Sam said._

Half the pack chased Marcus while the other half went to try and get to Paul. Seth had yet to return to his wolf form. Like a sheep the pack herded Marcus away from the rez and back towards the Cullen's. As soon as he was off Quileute land they left him to the Cullen's so they could focus on their pack brother.

" _Nothing, I can't pick his scent up anywhere." Jacob growled his nose to the ground._

" _Where the hell is Seth?"_

" _I sent him to talk to Billy he should have been back by now."_ Jacob admitted. _"Jared go see where he is if anyone can pick up his scent its his imprint."_

Jared returned a few minutes later in his human form. The rest of the pack followed suit.

"He never made it to Billy's he hasn't seen him today."

"Maybe he went home?" Embry said grasping at straws.

"I ordered him to go see Billy he wouldn't have been able to disobey an order."

"Shit I was trying to keep him safe and I led him to a trap." Jacob punched a tree splitting the wood so badly that the tree fell to the forest floor.

"You don't know that Jake. Lets just see if we can follow his trail maybe he got scared and ran to hide somewhere. For all we know Paul managed to tell him to run. Even Paul's orders to Seth will override yours." Sam explained.

"I lost his scent when I was coming back. It stops just through those trees." Jared pointed out.

"Embry and Sam I want you to patrol and see if there is any information regarding the leech." Jacob said stripping back and phasing so he could use his wolf nose.

Once everyone had phased they were put into pairs and told to go hunt any of the missing wolves scents new or old anything that might give them a clue to where they could have gone. Jacob knew the two often went off together to spend time alone. But that was before the threat from Marcus coming for his revenge on Paul.

Dawn was breaking when they pack were called back to Sam and Leah's. The Cullen's had lost Marcus and were out trying to pick up anything of Paul and Seth. Jacob could tell that his pack brothers weren't dead but other than that he got nothing from either of them. It left a part of Jacob missing. As alpha he felt his pack twenty four hours a day. They didn't even need to be in wolf form for him to know what they were feeling.

* * *

"Jacob you need to give up. I'm sorry but they've gone." Billy said looking at his son who was now reaching fifteen.

The alpha had not given up looking for his pack brothers. He would often go off for weeks at a time in search of his brother. The pack hadn't had much to do just the odd rogue leech but nothing more. Carlisle and Alice were travelling the globe on snippets of visions that Alice had from time to time. At times Rose and Emmett would leave their home to see if they had any luck tracing their son and Paul.

"They're not gone."

"Son they would have returned if they had gone into hiding."

"Don't you dare call me son old man. You've never been a father to me." Jacob got into Billy Black's face making the man shrink back in his wheelchair.

"How dare you speak to me like that." Billy snapped.

Jacob boomed out a laugh. "How dare I? I'll tell you how dare I. You blame me for my mother's death. You refuse to acknowledge that I am a different human and I have a male as my mate. You have done nothing for me. A dead man is more of a father to me and I haven't seen him in over a year."

"That is enough Jacob." One of the elders growled.

"OH I haven't even begun to…"

"Jacob come on." Sam took Jake's arm and pulled him out of the meeting house.

"I'm going to go try again. You're in charge while I get back. Jared is your beta." Jacob said.

"Jake what about Brady?"

"He understands."

"No he doesn't. Your his dom and as such he will agree with everything you say. He's in pain when you leave him, so are you."

"So what you want me to give up them as well?" Jacob snapped.

Sam shook his head. "No I want you to let your family look for them. You need to get back to school and spend time with your imprint."

"I have to find them." Jacob sat down on a fallen tree tears welling up in his eyes.

This was the first true sign of weakness Sam had seen from the alpha since he was young. As yet he was still to see real tears fall. It was as though he thought if they saw him cry they would consider him weak. Yet he had shown nothing but strength and leadership to his pack and even the tribe.

The pack came through the trees and joined their alpha and beta. Brady ran to his imprint and threw his arms around him. The young boy gave his mate balance in his life, making sure he rested and even ate at times when he was busy trying to lead the pack and find his family. It had taken Jacob months to let Brady spend time without him alone even with his family. Sometimes dragging the young cub off on missions to find Seth and Paul. If he couldn't be with him he would order another pack member to stay with him. No one went anywhere without a partner when patrolling. Even just to spend some down time in wolf everyone had to be with someone else. The fear of another of the pack just disappearing into thin air was strong amongst the pack. Safety in numbers was their new motto and one which they took seriously.

"Jake you should get some sleep." Brady said nuzzling into his mate's neck.

Jacob huffed but did as he was told by his imprint. The only one who could tell the alpha what to do and get away with it. Even Carlisle didn't have that much power over the young alpha.

* * *

"Please Marcus let him go." Seth bugged for what seemed the millionth time.

"And if I let him go." Marcus asked.

"I will die."

"Exactly. I have already lost two people I love. I will not lose you as well. My answer is final." Marcus said running his cold finger down Seth's hot cheek. "Your such a handsome boy. Now come back to your studies."

"If you love me you would let me go see him. I can't just live on just smelling his scent. I feel weak." Seth sighed.

Marcus shook his head. "You broke the rules and you must both be punished for it."

"But he was hungry. He has lost so much weight. I was only giving him my share of food."

"Enough child. Come study." Marcus ordered once again.

Getting up from the bed in his cell Seth sat at the small desk that held his studies. He wasn't learning maths or sciences instead he was studying the history of Marcus's family that were destroyed by his pack. The vampire believed that once Seth grew up he would fall in love with him and once again they would rule. Of course that was once he had changed him. But he had to wait for his mate to be of age. Only a few more years to wait. Marcus knew his beautiful boy would make the perfect vampire.

Marcus was trying to break the imprint and had many of his former allies coming and using their talents to break the bond. So far the older wolf had destroyed two vampires and maimed one. It had taken Marcus all his willpower not to kill the shifter. He had him chained to a wall with chains so thick he couldn't get out of them. Around his neck he wore a collar that would kill him instantly if he shifted. But the most evil punishment was the lashes that left scars on the wolf's skin. The ice cold strips that had been caused by the venom soaked whip.

Paul Lahote was slowly been poisoned. He knew he was dying and just hoped that Seth did as he asked and that was to live his life if he didn't make it. It had been a month since he last saw his mate. Three since they had been allowed any form of contact. Paul could feel his wolf slipping away from him. If his family didn't find them soon…

The cell door opened making Paul growl the stench of the leech filled his nose. This was a new guard one he had never encountered before. Out of all the leeches it was the new ones Paul hated the most. They wanted to prove their strength to Marcus so he would praise them. Although he had no power over most the leeches in the world he still had his supporters.

When Paul heard the bolt slide across from the inside he braced himself. No good could come at being locked in a cell with a leech. Lifting his head when he heard no movement he wearily watched the female leech place a tray laden with food on the floor.

"My name is Bree." she whispered into his ear. "I'm a friend of Carlisle's" the young vampire stepped back.

Paul didn't say anything, he didn't trust anyone he had never heard the name been mentioned before. Bree sighed and picked up the tray and walked over to him. The only way the wolf was allowed to eat was taking food from a leeches fingers. If the food wasn't already spoiled it was tainted by their stench. It took him only three days to get over the taste and just eat for the sake of living. Bree however didn't touch the food instead she unwrapped the burger and held the wrapping so her fingers didn't touch the food.

"Eat Paul. I will talk." she said looking back at the door.

Paul took a large bite savoring the unspoiled food. It was even still reasonably warm. Something the wolf hadn't had the whole time he had been captured. Seth promised him that he was well taken care of and had not suffered any in the hands of Marcus. Seth was growing and was taller and bulkier than the average teen. His scent had changed as well although just as perfect to Paul. Bree snapped him out of his musing as she once again talked quietly in his ear.

"I can remove your collar however the rest is up to you."

"And Seth?"

Bree shoved the burger back into his mouth. "Marcus never leaves his side."

"What about when he hunts?" Paul asked his mouth still full.

Bree looked away. "Never leaves his side."

Paul's wolf howled. Marcus was still a human bloodsucker and if what Bree was saying was that his little imprint had to watch the leech kill humans while he controlled his wolf. Suddenly his own punishment wasn't as bad. Seth too wore a collar even though he was allowed to take a run once a week with Marcus. He once foolishly tried to escape. However instead of himself being punished Marcus came back and made Seth watch as Marcus gave Paul ten lashes. The young wolf never tried it again. Marcus didn't understand that Paul's pain was his pain.

"I need to get to him." Paul said.

"I can see what I can do. For now though we need to get your strength back."

"Why are you helping me. What's in it for you." Paul asked.

Bree stiffened and shoved the rest of the burger into Paul's mouth and then let him have a whole bottle of water. Without a word she left slamming the cell door behind her. For the first time in months the older wolf felt hope. Maybe just maybe he and Seth could make it out of hell alive.

* * *

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 19

Jacob finally went home and laid down after eating his imprint sitting on the bed with his homework on his lap. They did nothing but make out. Although Brady carried the alpha's mating mark. Not that Jacob didn't want to mate but he respected his mates parents wishes and knew that his mate was to young. Even though they would indeed be together for life. Sighing Jacob watched his mate until his eyes finally closed as sleep dragged him into his dreams.

 _The pack had just destroyed a leech which foolishly stepped onto their lands. After every hunt the alpha was pumped and his arousal seemed to peck making him want to mate. No one understood the desire the wolves felt after but it had the same effect on each wolf, but more so for the alpha. Phasing outside the house Jacob stood and watched his naked imprint walk inside naked as the day he was born. Jacob knew his imprint was teasing him, inviting him to mate with him._

 _Jacob was only a few steps behind and grabbed his lover by the elbow making him turn to face his alpha. Lust burned in his eyes more than usual, maybe because Brady had actually been part of the hunt catching the leeches arm first. Jacob knew exactly what his mate needed and he was the only one who could give it to him._

 _Pushing Brady against the wall Jacob kissed him deeply his large calloused hands roaming his mate's body. Pressing their bodies together their hard throbbing cocks rubbed together. It wasn't enough for the alpha and turned his mate so his chest was pressed against the wall._

" _Tell me you want this."_

" _You know I want this." Brady panted._

 _Jacob kicked his mate's legs apart while he kissed down his neck his tongue licking his mating mark which only excited the young submissive more. Getting down on his knees Jacob spread his young imprints ass with his hands spreading his cheeks. Running his nose down his mates crack he found his mark and ran his tongue over the sensitive area. Brady pushed his ass out more wanting the alpha to go deeper._

 _Jacob chuckled and lightly swatted his mates ass but did as he wanted and dove his tongue deep into his mate spreading his hole with his thumbs to give him better access. Jacob's wolf roared at the sounds his mate made._

" _Please Jake."_

 _The alpha pulled back after kissing each firm cheek and stood. No preparation was really needed as his mate's body was made for him. However he liked to take his time and pushed a finger into the tight wet hole. Brady's knees buckled only to be held up by his mates strong arms. When he pressed in his second finger and found the small bundle of nerves the submissive came against the wall without touching his dick. The alpha growled in approval. Pulling his fingers out of his mate Jacob turned and lifted Brady up, his strong lean legs wrapping around Jacob's waist. This was what Jake loved the most seeing his lovers eyes as they became one with each other._

 _Pushing the head of his cock into Brady, Jacob groaned. There was nothing more perfect than the feel of his heat surrounding him almost sucking him in. Brady's eyes roll back into his head which is thrown back exposing his neck which the alpha sees as a form of submission and want. There is no gentle taking of his mate rather its hard fast and brutal but it is what their wolves loved, to be the animals they are. The only sound is the slapping of skin and the moans of pleasure from the submissive as his mate fucks him into oblivion._

 _Jacob feels his release coming and his tempo quickens, his thrust harder getting what seems impossibly deep in his mate. Brady's strong fingers dig into Jacob's back drawing blood which excites them both more._

"Jake." Jacob gets pulled out of his dreams by a small hand shaking him. Groaning he rolls over pressing his face into his mate's lap. "Nice dream?" Brady giggled.

"You have no idea." Jacob huffed his cock throbbing.

"Oh I don't know." Brady slips down so they are facing one another. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jacob sighs and pulls away.

"Jake?"

"Brady I know what you're going to ask and the answer is no. Until you are legal I'm not going to touch you."

"Fifteen."

"Bray."

"Fine I'm going home." Brady rolled away from his mate and picked up his books from the end of the bed. "You might want to take care of that." he said pointing to Jacob's very hard dick that was lifting the sheet.

"Brady!"

"See you at the meeting." Brady slammed the door behind him.

"Fuck!" Jacob hated denying his mate anything. He hated denying his wolf as well but he had to be strong for both of them.

Not for the first time Jacob wondered how Edward and even Paul managed to keep their mates from making them take them. Not that he would ever ask. He knew that Sam took Leah before she was of legal age. No one seemed to care, but knew somehow it would be frowned upon if he took his mate. Alpha or not. Wrapping his hand around his dick Jake made quick work of finishing himself off.

There was no way in hell he was going to get back to sleep now. Going towards the shower he thought of where he was next going to go look for Seth and Paul. Until they were home he knew he wouldn't feel complete.

* * *

Quil and Embry were walking along the beach. It was a rare warm sunny day so Edward was stuck inside. As far as Quil's mother and grandfather knew Quil still carried on with his piano lessons with the old man in PA. However it had been months since Quil's fingers had done anything more than run along the keys. Edward and Quil had taken the next step in their relationship and had become lovers.

"You know that the others are going to find out eventually. I don't know why you just don't tell them." Embry said.

"It's no one's business." Quil shrugged.

"So who's the dom?"

Quil stops and looks out over the ocean not looking at his brother. He really didn't want to talk about his sex life to anyone, but if he had to he was glad it was Embry. Not that he didn't love all of his brothers but Embry didn't have a mate yet and he wouldn't judge him.

"We take turns." Quil admitted.

Embry grabbed Quil's arm and made him face him. "Quil are you happy?"

Quil kicked the sand with his feet. "I love Edward I really do and can't imagine my life without him, but…"

"But?" Quil started walking further down the beach. "Talk to me Quil." Embry caught up and grabbed his friend's arm.

"He's a leech. We are supposed to make cubs to carry on the family line."

"You want a family?" Embry asked.

"More than anything in the world." Quil sighed. "Not gonna happen though is it?" Embry shook his head before pulling Quil into his arms. "I let it slip after we made love last week. Edward was hurt when he saw my thoughts and asked me if I wanted the imprint to be just friends."

"What did you tell him?"

"That he is my everything and kids didn't matter."

"But they do don't they?" Embry asked.

Quil let the tears flow freely down his face. "I'm being so selfish. I'm a dom and my mate is a leech. I love him with all I am but I want to have cubs."

"I wish I knew what to tell you Quilly." Embry sighed.

"Come on we should get back to Sam and Leah's."

Neither said a word again about the conversation but Embry hadn't stopped thinking about it. He knew his pack brother and Edward would make amazing parents. It made him wonder about his own mate. Or whether he would even imprint. Maybe he was destined to be alone. Colin and Embry were close but only saw each other as pack brothers. Colin was hoping he would imprint on a girl from their school who he had liked since they had started kindergarten together.

When they arrived back at Sam's Brady was sitting at the table his head resting on Leah's shoulder with tear stains on his face but the tears were gone. Many times Embry wondered if he may have been Jacob's mate if they hadn't considered themselves brothers. If they hadn't been kidnapped when they were cubs if their lives would have taken a different turn. It wasn't a secret that Embry was a submissive and it was Emmett that told him that when he was younger that they thought that Embry wanted Carlisles as his mate when he grew up.

Embry was horrified that they all thought that and now looked back and understood why. The only reason that he refused to call Carlisle and Esme mom and dad was the dream he had of finding his birth parents and they all once again living together as a happy family. As much as he loved Carlisle the fact remained that he only saw the vampire as his father. When he found out that Jacob had imprinted on Brady he never admitted he was jealous of them he had come to accept they belonged together and Brady was the right one to be the mate of the alpha.

Jared was sitting at the table with Colin and Sam going over he sat down next to Jared and leaned his head on his shoulder. Jared automatically began to stroke his hair and whispered quietly in his ear.

"What's the matter cub?" Embry shook his head and took in the older wolf's scent.

Jared always made Embry's heart flutter but he knew the older wolf had no interest in boys and certainly not him. He always called him cub and the girl Kim he was dating was always sniffing around with Bella who she had become friends with. Bella and Kim were never told about the pack. Everyone had thought Jared had imprinted on the Kim, but it was not the case after Sam had seen inside Jared's head.

"I'm just tired."

Jared pulled back and looked at Embry. He had to admit the cub did have dark circles under his eyes. Out of all the cubs Embry was the one he felt most connected to. He had gone from a cute kid to a handsome young man and knew from Quil and Colin's thoughts when they were out patrolling that the girls at school thought so too. Embry however was not interested in girls in the slightest. Jared couldn't get his head around the fact that Brady, Seth and Embry could actually produce cubs of their own.

"Why don't you go lie down?" Embry shrugged. He didn't want to admit to anyone that he was having nightmares.

"I'm okay."

Jared stood up and held out his hand to Embry. "Come on. Sam we'll see you on patrol later."

Sam looked at them and nodded before turning back to Colin and Quil as they continued talking about the game they had watched the night before. As soon as the door closed Sam smiled his thoughts distracted by Quil clicking his fingers in front of his face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Can I not smile cub?"

"No its quite scary." Quil chuckled.

Sam clipped Quil behind his head and looked over at his mate who winked at him.

* * *

Jacob was making a sandwich after his shower when there was a knock on the door before Bella Swan walked in. Jacob sighed and sat at the table. He liked Bella and they had become friends although he hadn't seen much of her lately. She still flirted with him which he chose to ignore. Brady hated the girl on sight and she knew it. As far as Bella was concerned Jacob was going through a faze and was exploring his sexualality.

Bella's eyes gazed over Jacob's firm chest and could feel her panties getting wet. She had seen Brady leave earlier when she was driving to Kim's house. They were planning on going over to Jared's however Kim's brother said he had seen him down at the beach with Embry. Kim sulked because her boyfriend was spending less and less time with him and had accused him of having an affair with a girl in Forks. That didn't go down well with him and he told her he loved her but needed time to think about where there relationship was heading. Kim had hoped they would be at least engaged by now. Even though Bella Swan was a few years younger than her they had gotten on well.

"Jacob you look so tense. Let me give you a massage." Bella said standing up her hands already on his broad shoulders.

"Bella, oh god that feels good." Jacob moaned.

Bella smiled and continued massaging the alpha's shoulders. She had long gotten used to the heat that came from Jacob and relished in it.

"Why don't you lay on your bed and I can massage your back as well. I can feel a big knot." Bella whispered into his ear.

"I don't know Bella."

"What are you scared of Jake." she purred.

"Why do you think I'm scared?"

"Exactly." Bella stepped back and held out her hand. "Honestly I will make you feel so good."

Jacob really was tense and a massage would help him relax. Getting up he took her hand and let her lead him towards his bedroom. What he didn't see was his mate standing at the open door watching them.

 **TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 20

The house phone rang making Jacob push Bella off him making her fall on to the floor. The young alpha hadn't noticed that she was actually sitting on his butt. Ignoring her squeal he went and picked up the phone.

"Jacob speaking."

"They found them." Was all that Emmett had to say.

"Where?" Jacob asked his body tingling from relief.

"Believe it or not in Seattle."

"What? You said you already checked there. I trusted you Emmett." Jacob growled.

Bella was standing at the bedroom door listening to the conversation but became bored so headed back to Jake's room and stripped and slipped under the sheets. Brady was hiding in the forest in wolf form. He was so focused on the bitch that was trying to get his mate that he wasn't taking any notice of the phone call.

"We are coming NOW!"

"Listen to me Jake you need to stay there. Carlisle has a plan but it's going to take time."

"Well I can go in there and finish it in minutes. Now tell me where they are."

"Jacob you can't. If Marcus gets any hint that you know where they are he will either kill them or move which would ruin everything. Carlisle is on his way back from Italy he told me not to tell you so I'm putting my trust in you."

Jacob was trying to calm his wolf, taking big breaths he told Emmett he would call him back. Hanging up he ran his fingers through his hair. Emmett was right he needed to listen to what Carlisle plan was, but wondered why he had a bad feeling about it. Right now he wanted his mate and take in his scent. If anyone could calm him it was Brady who could not only calm him down but his wolf as well. Deciding he would go seek out his mate and ask his forgiveness he went to his room to grab some clothes.

"Everything okay?" Bella asked from the bed.

Jacob stopped shocked that Bella was still in his room turning he looked at her. "What the fuck are you doing." he growled.

"Come on Jake you want me." she said throwing the sheet off herself.

"Get the fuck out of my house." Jacob growled going and grabbing her arm.

"Oww you're hurting me." she cried out.

"You stupid bitch. I could rip your fucking head off you slut now get out." Jacob growled his body trembling.

"Jake you need to calm down." Brady said from the bedroom door his arms folded across his chest.

Jacob let the girl go and stood back. "Bray it's not what it looks like." he said.

Bella had managed to get the sheet over herself again but remained on the bed a glint of satisfaction on her face. Brady walked over to Jacob and slapped him across his face. Never before had anyone slapped the alpha least of all his mate. His hand went to his face in shock. Brady's eyes were almost black his body seemed calm which scared Jacob more than if he was threatening to phase.

"Jake tell him the truth." Bella said trying to act upset.

Brady turned to Bella and gave her a sweet smile. "Oh please tell me Bella. I want to hear it from you. Jacob I think you should go cool down."

"Bray!"

"Now Jacob." Brady snarled.

Jacob took one last look at his imprint and the girl he thought was his friend and raced out the door just as his wolf broke free.

Brady calmly went and picked up Bella's clothes and handed them to Bella. "Get dressed." He turned and walked out of the bedroom and sat on the couch and waited for her. It didn't take her long to come out carrying her shoes in her hands. Brady waved her to the chair opposite him.

"How long would you say, you and Jacob have been sleeping together?" Brady asked.

"I don't think that is any of your business." she said slipping on her shoes.

"Well I beg to differ. You see I'm Jacob's mate as he is mine."

"Mate?"

Brady jumped up and was in front of Bella before she could blink a hand resting on each of the arms of the chair, his face just millimeters from hers. Bella suddenly felt scared of the boy his eyes so black that there was no white at all. His nostrils flaring.

"You are so naive you stupid bitch. Jacob isn't into you. Never will be. You see Swan not only is Jacob not interested in you..."

"Yes he is. He loves me." she whispered.

Brady took her chin in his hand, Bella tried to slap it away, but the boy was too strong for her.

"You want to try that again?"

"I love him." she said tears running down her face. "I've loved him since we were kids."

"You may love him but he will never love you. He loves me and only me."

"He isn't gay." Bella yelled.

Brady sighed and let go of Bella's chin and stood back. Bella let out a sigh and rubbed her chin. "I really didn't want to have to do this." Brady said turning around.

"Do what." Bella said starting to get scared finally.

"I can smell your fear." Brady chuckled.

"I am not scared of a child like you." Bella hissed.

"You should be Swan. Very scared." Brady whispered walking back towards her. "You see,I can kill you with my bare hands."

Bella let out a laugh and stood up pushing Brady away from her and heading to the door. As she was about to step out Brady was standing in front of her. She gave a scream and fell back onto the floor. There was no way someone could move that fast. Brady looked down at her his eyes turning red. Bella shuffled backwards trying to get away from him as he started towards her an evil look on his face.

"My father knows where I am."

Brady gave a laugh and shook his head. "I can make it look like an accident."

"Fine I will leave." Bella said when her back hit the wall.

"That isn't good enough. You will not only leave, you will never return. If you so much as step foot in La-Push I _will_ kill you."

"You have no right to tell me…"

"No right?" Brady laughed out loud. "The only person who has more right than Jacob is me."

"You're lying."

"Wanna bet?"

Brady went and grabbed Bella by the hair and dragged her out of the house and pushed her to the ground. Standing there were the pack except his mate.

"If she steps foot on our lands again." Brady paused for effect. "Kill her." he said.

Sam rushed forward and picked her up and threw her in her truck and went to the driver's side and started it. Brady went to the window and smiled at her.

"Jared?" Bella looked at her friends boyfriend. "Wait till I tell Kim. This is just a misunderstanding."

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Brady sighed. "Jared and Kim are no more. I've made the call that she and her family are to leave La-Push by the end of the week. See I have more power than even my mate has. Sam get her out of here before I kill her myself."

Brady stepped back and watched as Sam drove Bella's truck down the road. As soon as it was out of view he turned to his pack brothers.

"Was that scary enough?"

"I think Embry shat his pants. When the hell did you get so scary?" Quil chuckled.

"The moment that bitch touched my mate." he said lowering his eyes.

"How you going to explain Kim's family when they don't leave?" Jared asked.

"I heard Kim's mom talking to mine earlier this morning. Kim's grandmother died and they inherited her house. The only stipulation of keeping it is the whole family all go and live back on her tribal lands. Apparently she was disgustingly rich. They plan on leaving in a few days. Sorry Jared but Kim is going with them."

Jared nodded and chewed his lip. Embry went and gave Jared's hand a small squeeze. The older wolf looked down at him and smiled. "It's okay. I'm okay." he assured them all.

Sam came back a few minutes later. "Brady as much as I understand you wanting Swan to stay away from your mate. You played a dangerous game with her. If Jacob finds out or the elders."

"I know." Brady sighed.

"Well, that was amazing." Sam chuckled patting the alpha's imprint on his back. "But you ever try and order me to do anything again. I will kick your ass, alpha mate or not." he said.

"My bad." Brady giggled. "I have to go. My mate needs me." Brady suddenly said racing towards the forest.

The pack just stood there until they heard Brady phase. "I'm so not going to phase with those two out there." Colin said.

"We are due for a meeting in an hour." Sam said looking up at the lowering sun. "Jacob will be running the line even if he doesn't know it. Go, see you all in an hour."

The pack didn't need telling twice and took off in different directions accept for Jared and Sam. Embry was the last to leave, but saw that Sam wanted to talk to his friend. Waving he went towards the forest.

"Want to talk about it?" Sam asked sitting on the porch step.

"About what?" Jared asked.

Sam shook his head and chuckled. "Jared we have been friends for longer than anyone else I know."

Jared sighed and sat beside Sam his head in his hands. "How long Sam?"

"You tell me."

"I haven't imprinted."

"Maybe not but does that matter? Imprinting is supposed to rare."

"Doesn't seem it to me." Jared huffed.

"Just tell him how you feel."

"I don't know what I feel." Jared admitted.

"Tell me honestly Jared. When your laying in bed at night before you drift off to sleep what are you thinking about?" Jared shrugged. "I'll tell you what I see when you let your thoughts in wolf slip out, when you think no one is listening to you. You think of him. At first I thought it was just a passing thought. However I saw it again and again and again."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Come phase with me."

"What about Jake and Brady?"

"They won't say anything if they are even still in wolf form." Sam stood and walked to the tree line. Jared hadn't moved. "What are you scared of Jared."

"Nothing. Why would I be scared of anything?"

"Then come phase with me." Sam stripped and turned into his black wolf.

Jared sighed and stood up before walking to join his friend. Sam couldn't hear Jacob or Brady in his thoughts so knew they must have phased out. It was time that Jared was honest with himself and hopefully to Embry. The second that Jared phase all Sam saw was Embry. Embry as a child when he first met the pack. The memory of Jared taking the young cub for a ride on his back. When the young boy told Jared he was beautiful. Sam could feel the joy in his friend's heart.

The ache when he was taken away and he tried to believe he didn't miss the young cub other than of a pack brother and tried to say he imprinted on Kim. When he was ordered to stay behind when Jacob and Paul went off to find Embry to bring him home. Jared and Sam had argued for hours about him going. The jealousy he felt when Embry spent time with Jasper or ran to Emmett to get some cold comfort from the man that reminded him of his father and uncle who he loved. Joy when his the young cub seeked him out for comfort and the hours they would sit at the top of the cliffs just talking about their days.

Each and every moment flashed through Jared's thoughts. It was just love for a brother and friend until a few years back. Then something changed something so small that no one noticed accept for Jared. Embry accepted that he was a submissive and desired to bare cubs. Jared's wolf began to accept that the cub was no longer that rather a potential mate.

Snippets of Jared fucking Kim the name not hers spoken so softly that no human could hear it. The times he called out Embry's name when he found his release by his own hand. But he never really was satisfied he always felt empty afterwards. How his and Kim's love making was getting less and less, and when they did fuck Jared felt sick and would always go home and scrub his body clean. Jared's need to seek out the wolf if he hadn't seen him in more than twelve hours. His heart filling with something so wonderful it almost hurt. Yet he couldn't get enough of it. Until he remembered he wasn't gay. How his wolf would growl at his denial.

Dreams of Embry lying beneath him his arms wrapped around Jared's neck pulling him down to get him closer to him. Telling him he loved him. The dreams changing to seeing Embry with a swollen belly and Jared's arms wrapped protectively around _their_ cub his chin resting on his shoulder looking out into a garden where a young boy was running around with other children.

Sam phased out panting at the intense feelings Jared was giving off. He patted his friend's head and walked away. Embry had come in halfway through and saw most of what Jared was showing Sam. Jared was so deep in his thoughts of his potential mate that he hadn't noticed his presence.

The beta would have them excused from the meeting. There was something much more important that they needed to focus on. Jared Cameron may not have imprinted but he was well and truly in love with Embry Cullen.

 **TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 21

Bree sighed giving Paul decent food wasn't getting the wolf stronger. His heart beat was getting slower and his body heat was almost that of a human. She couldn't take him food every day because Marcus would get suspicious.

"What do I do you stupid wolf." she hissed.

"Seth I need Seth." he groaned.

"Well get out of here and go get him."

"You don't get it do you? I need him. To feel his touch to take in his scent. My wolf needs to feel the connection with him."

"That's kinda sick you know. What is he like fifteen?" Bree asked as she let him take a sip of water.

"Something like that and no I don't want him like that. Just get me Seth."

Bree nodded and left Paul the plan wasn't working. There was no way she could get Seth away from Marcus long enough to take him to Seth. She had only seen the young boy twice the whole time she had been with Marcus. He was always locked in his cell or with Marcus. She would have to get someone to help her, but who. She needed a distraction.

* * *

Emmett sighed as he watched his wife stand by Seth's bedroom door. Tomorrow Seth was going to turn sixteen. In the pack you're considered a man. Thoughts of the big party they would have thrown him. Paul would be officially asking him to be his mate. Something none of his parents were looking forward to. Seth would always be their baby.

"Rose." Emmett whispered.

Rosalie turned and gave her mate a sad smile. "I know. Trust Carlisle, but it's been over a month now."

"Maybe it's time we become the parents our son needs." Emmett said going and taking his wife's hand.

Rosalie took an unneeded breath closing her eyes and nodding. They were going to sacrifice themselves to get Seth and Paul out of their prison. The phone rang almost immediately they didn't need to know who it was. Emmett clicked the decline button. Taking his wife's hand he lead her to their bedroom. Tonight would be their last night together. They would go to the lions den they would fight for their lives, but knew their chances were slim to none.

* * *

Jacob and Sam had a plan laid on the table. "If we can get through those vents we have a good chance of making it to where they are holding Seth." Jacob said.

"We would never get through them not even in human form. They aren't big enough." Sam explained for the fifth time.

Jacob growled there had to be a way in other than the damn front door. He looked up and saw his pack sitting in the lounge talking and laughing with each other. The alpha smiled when he little imprint looked up at him. His heart thumped in his chest as a thought came into his head. Quickly dismissing it he looked down at the plan again. Never before had Jacob hated the size he was. Now towering at over six foot seven and still growing the ducking to go through doors seemed a little less annoying.

Brady got up and went to the fridge to get a drink. Embry walked into the house from doing patrol. Jared jumped up from the couch and raced to his mate's side. Taking him in his arms they fitted together like a jigsaw puzzle. There was over a foot difference in them. Jacob got distracted as Brady came and looked down at the map.

"Me and Embry could get in there." he said pointing to the vent that Jacob had been looking at.

"No!"

"Why not Jake? Look if we can get into the main foyer we could open the doors and let you in. Simple." he said taking a drink as his eyes continued to look at the plan.

"We'll figure another way in."

"Jacob I want to do this. Seth is my pack sister and Paul my pack brother. What you plan on doing leaving me at home?"

He looked up at Jacob who was chewing his lip. Of course he was going to leave him at home as well as Embry. The submissives were smaller than the others. They weren't designed to fight rather to bear cubs for their mates. To make the pack stronger with the next generation. Brady went to open his mouth.

"Bray please this isn't the time for you to get involved you and Embry need to stay and protect the tribe."

"You fucking idiot. We are the only chance you have. Just because we are small doesn't mean we are fragile. You need us and you know it. Get ready to leave we leave in an hour." Brady said heading out the door.

"He's right Jake it's the only way." Sam said patting his alpha's shoulder. "I'll call Carlisle you tell the others."

* * *

Marcus watched Seth as he lay sleeping on his bed. The young wolf's scent was changing and he was becoming drawn to him. The time had come to claim him as his mate. The mutt in the dungeon needed to be destroyed. Shame because he was really a handsome beast and would do as a guard. But the imprint was not going to be broken until he was dead.

"Master you wanted to see me?" Bree said coming up behind Marcus.

Stepping out of the room he locked the door. "Have you gained his trust?"

"Yes master. He believes I am helping him to escape. The poison is slowly killing his wolf."

"Very well. Tomorrow I want you to remove the collar." Marcus handed her the keys to the collar.

"As you wish master." Bree smiled and went to leave.

Marcus inclined his head. "Well, well, well. You know he cannot live he has eyes for only my mate." he called to her.

Bree paused briefly and nodded before going back through the building. Marcus's laughter following her. She smiled and pulled out the cellphone and quickly wrote a text before throwing out the window. Jasper caught it and read the text before ripping the back off and took the key out.

"Love you to my darlin." Jasper chuckled heading back to the forest where the pack were waiting.

 **Short I know. Reviews are loved.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 22

Seattle.

The pack were in the forest close to where Paul and Seth were being imprisoned. Jared watched Embry hug the man he considered his father. A cold hand squeezed his shoulder turning he smiled up at Jasper.

"I've been waiting for you to accept your feelings."

"Guess I'm just a bit slow on the uptake huh?" Jared chuckled.

"Oh I don't know. I don't think either of you were ready until now. You're a good man Jared with a big heart."

"When did you know?"

"Does it matter?" Jared shrugged. "The moment he smiled at you when he was just a child." Jared raised his eyebrows. "Your love was not instant it's been growing slowly but surely. None of this imprinting to help you on the way, but it doesn't mean your love for each other is any less."

"That's what scares me and Embry too. Not that he will admit it. What will happen if one of us does imprint? The love we have will be gone in a blink of an eye. I don't think I can lose him. Not again."

"No one can be certain of the future not even Alice. But Jared isn't the risk worth it. Even if it's just a few years or fifty isn't Embry worth the heartbreak that may not come?" Jared looked at Embry.

"Yeah he so is." he put his hand on top of Jasper's before standing up and going to his mate.

* * *

Edward and Quil were sitting together on a rock looking down on the city of Seattle. Their fingers entwined. Edward was watching Quil's memories of their life together. The first performance they did for the family together. Edward cringed at the wrong notes but at the time it was perfect. Quil looked at him and chuckled and shrugged.

"I was five give me a break." he nudged his mate's shoulder .

"You've come a long way love." Edward admitted.

"We both have." Quil showed Edward when they first made love.

It was a complete disaster, neither of them would forget their first time. It may not have been perfect but it was them. Edward had learnt that you didn't need to be perfect to love life and to succeed. The vampire may have taught Quil many things, but his mate had showen him more in his short nineteen years together. Carlisle had brought them together but love would keep them together.

"If we make it out of this alive," Quil said only to have Edward's finger to press against his lips.

"When love. When we make it out alive."

"I want to go to college. Leave the pack for a while."

"You want to give up your wolf?" Edward asked.

"No I will still phase. I want to live a life that I should have."

"Does this include me?" Edward asked frowning.

"I'm not alive without you Edward. You know for an old fart you're pretty stupid sometimes." he nudged his mate again who pretended to lose his balance his mate grabbing him and pulling him into his arms. "I love you old man."

"You do know that you're actually technically older than me now right?"

Quil laughed and looked at his pack and family. They were normal they were never going to be normal and he was okay with that. He wouldn't have had it any other way. Sam looked up at him and nodded making Embry smile. "Yep, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Jacob leaned against a tree his mate in between his legs his nose nestled in the crook of his neck and alpha's arms protectively around his mate's waist holding him close to him. His wolf rumbled with joy having his mate close to him. Not that they were officially mates but soon he would make him his.

"I was thinking," Brady said.

"Mmm," Jacob said kissing Brady's neck.

"The garden needs flowers in it."

"Okay."

"Lots of pink flowers."

"Brady why are you talking about my garden?" Jacob finally pulled away allowing his mate to turn and face him.

"Do you ever dream Jake?"

"I guess." Jacob shrugged.

"Well I do. Every single dream I have is the garden with pink flowers in it. Our cubs running around the garden chasing their cousins. You by the grill talking with your brothers."

"You really dream that?"

"Jake you need to stop and smell the flowers."

"I don't really like flowers."

"Is that why I don't get flowers, because you don't like them?" Brady asked.

"Are we going to argue?"

"I don't think so. Jake just promise me when this is over you take the time to be a kid. I've never seen you be relax, not really. I want to go on dates, eat ice cream at the park."

"Bray that isn't me."

"How do you know Jake you ever tried it?"

Jacob shook his head. He couldn't even remember the last time he had gone to the movies and just hung out with his friends without pack business getting in the way. He had no friends outside the pack and probably never will but he was okay with that.

"You going to show me?"

Brady smiled. "Yeah, so Jake you wanna go out on a date Saturday?"

Jacob pulled his mate into his arms. "Sure cub you paying?" Brady hit Jacob's arm before allowing the alpha's lips to meet his.

* * *

"I have a early birthday present for you." Marcus said coming into the cell where Seth was reading a book that for once wasn't about the Volturi. Quickly closing the book he jumped up.

"Really?"

"Of course you didn't think I would forget your birthday did you?"

Seth stepped back. Last birthday Marcus had placed a ring on Seth's wedding finger. No matter how much he tried to take it off the ring wouldn't budge it was like there was a spell on it. It was the family emblem almost like a claiming of him.

"No of course not forgive me." Seth said lowering his eyes.

Marcus turned and left the room. Seth figured he should follow him when he didn't shut the door behind him. They were heading towards the dungeon. Seth's heartbeat increased was he really going to let him see his Paul? He tried not to get his hopes up but he couldn't help it.

They passed a few leeches who were curious to see the shapeshifter they were there to guard. It was rare to see him out of his cell and if he was out running they would slip out quietly during the day when they were normally busy. When they got to the door at the top of the stairs Marcus turned to Seth and handed him a key.

"I will allow you one hour." he turned away without saying a word.

Seth looked at the key in his hand before looking at Marcus's retreating back. "Thank you." Marcus waved his hand and kept walking.

Unlocking the door with shaky hands Seth made his way down slowly his wolf on full alert. He lifted his nose to find his mate. Every time he had come down here Paul had been in a different room or in the main open corridor.

The stench of death filled his nostrils. He held back a scream as he smelt his mates blood. Running down the room he came to the last cell and opened the door. His eyes widened as he saw his mate hanging from the ceiling his toes only just touching the ground. In quick strides he went and lifted Paul up.

"No, no, no please be alive." he cried out.

Paul took in a deep breath. Warm arms were wrapped around his legs. His aching arms suddenly felt light. He tried to open his eyes too look down, believing it was just a dream.

"Seth?"

"Paul oh god." Seth cried.

"Hey cub." Paul coughed.

"What has he done to you?"

"Seth what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I don't know."

"Remember the promise you made me?"

"No I'm not leaving you. If you die I die too." Seth shook his head taking in Paul's scent. It wasn't right there was something tainting it. He saw a plate of food sitting on the floor and a half drunk bottle of water. They were poisoning him.

"Seth please. You know I'm dying. I love you so much." Paul whispered.

"Don't say that! You're not dying you can't." Seth sobbed. "You're my mate. I want to have your cubs, our cubs you can't die on me you hear me. I'm your imprint and you can't deny me anything."

"I would give you the world if I could cub, you know that. Please just listen to me." he again coughed.

"Okay."

"Run cub run just get out away from here as far as you can. Get to Emmett and Rose."

"I'm not leaving you." Seth sobbed.

"Tick tock, tick tock." Marcus said at the door a whip in his hand.

"Marcus please let him go. I promise I will let you change me just let him go." Seth said not letting Paul's legs go.

"Is that what you really want?" Marcus asked.

"Yes. Just let him go."

"Tomorrow you come of age. If you willingly bare your neck to me and give yourself to me I will let him go." Marcus said running his fingers over the whip.

"I will do it now if you just let him down. Please Marcus he's dying." Seth sobbed.

"NO!" Paul shouted.

"I love you Paul remember no matter what I will always be in your heart."

"I would rather die than let the blood sucker touch you cub." It took all of Paul's willpower to kick his legs pushing his mate away from him. Seth stumbled to the ground Paul's body swinging dangerously.

Marcus dropped the whip onto the floor and went to Seth and held out his cold hand. "Perhaps he would like to watch you make the change."

"No please just let him go." Seth sobbed. "You promised to let him go."

Marcus laughed and took Seth's collar off. "I think I will let him watch."

Paul closed his eyes. His wolf was clawing weakly to get out now. The urge to phase was going but he was still there, he was still wanting to fight to protect his mate. A scream from above them sounded. Marcus hissed before he sunk his teeth into Seth's neck.

* * *

A hand swept the dirt off the tombstone.

S. H. Clearwater

The man sighed and sat down crossing his legs Indian style.

"Sorry I haven't been for a while. Things have been busy. The pack well, wow they have grown. I miss you. I wish I could hold you in my arms and tell you I love you. I was a fool not to tell you more often."

"Anyway thought I would tell you everything now we are finally alone."

"Sam and Leah are happy. The cubs are growing and Nathan is already doing patrols with the pack. Ally is your typical teenage girl wanting to wear make up and make the boys chase her. Samuel is so like his father its scary. We are waiting for him to phase he can't be far off. He's almost as big as Sam."

"I guess you know all this already."

"After you passed so much has happened. I've seen enough weddings and happy couples to last a life time. Each and everyone organised by Alice. The next one grander than the last I reckon, but each one perfect for the happy couples."

"No surprise Quil and Edward were first to marry. Quil followed his dream of going to college. No doubt the first of many. I miss them. They haven't been home in a few years. They have invited the pack to go visit them any time we want. I don't know if I want to ever set foot on a plane again. Still don't think it's natural." The man chuckled. "When Quil played for the president he was offered so many record deals, but of course he turned them all down. Much to Carlisle disappointment. Still the proud papa he is."

"They are looking at adopting since Edward can't have kids. We know they will make awesome parents. Jacob said there is a young teenager here who is pregnant and the chances that the baby holds the wolf gene is fairly strong. So if you see the big guy ask him to bless them with a cub for us."

"Jacob is a changed man. You should see him now. He lives life to the full and he smiles more than he frowns. He's a great dad to his cubs. Yeah who knew that Brady was so fertile. Running joke that he's starting his own pack. Brady is pregnant again. The flowers are from their garden actually. Jacob seems to have a green thumb. If he isn't with the cubs he is in the garden. Now Sam in no longer in the pack Jared took over beta. He's the best choice even if not everyone agreed at first."

"Ephraim is alpha in the making he has the cubs following him around like puppies." The man chuckled. "Then we have the triplets. Sarah, Mitchell and Corben. they are the trouble makers and always up to mischief. Jade is the baby of the family and much to Jacob's horror Nathan imprinted on her. Poor guy thought Jake was going to rip his head off. Might have done to if Brady hadn't stopped him."

"Brady is amazing. When Jake was injured he stepped up and took control of the pack. He is now officially the alpha of the submissives. I guess it explains why Jake imprinted on him. I wish you got to know him more. I bet you would have loved him. We are having a birthday party for him tomorrow not that he wants to remember he is 40. God can you believe how old we are all getting?"

"Embry sends his love and promises to come visit soon. When he lost their first cub we thought we might lose him. He took it hard even Jared couldn't get him to eat for a while. Brady was the one who forced him to mourn the right way. When he fell pregnant again Carlisle kept a close eye on him and was ordered to bed rest. Of course the pack rallied around and made sure Jared didn't starve to death. I even managed to teach him how to cook Mac Cheese. Embry still says he can't even look at it without wanting to throw it at somebody."

"Their cubs are beautiful. Neither have phased yet though. I think Embry and Jared are hoping they never do. Belinda and Jade are best friends so means that she hangs around the pack. Jasper Junior is a real bright kid. He is already talking of going to college and being a doctor like grandpa Carlisle. If anyone can do it he will. His name sake said he can go and stay with him and Bree when he heads off. We will all miss him especially his parents."

"The fear of imprinting happened but it was Jared on Embry. No one knows why it took him so long to imprint but it's just as strong as anyone else's."

There was a rumble of thunder and the man stood up. "I better get home the others will be worried about me." The man kissed his hand before placing it on the tombstone. "I love you."

He pulled his hood up over his face and with his head down walked back to the reservation. He never saw the wolf who was hiding in the trees. The wolf phased and slipped on his shorts. Taking the same position as his mate he sat down.

"I'm glad he finally came to see you. He took your death hard, he really did." Paul shook his head. "He's getting better though. Coming back was hard. He thought the pack would reject him. Of course they wouldn't do that to him. They love him just like me. He is my everything. The reason I walk and breath. We went through a rough patch there for a while. When he left for the year I thought I would die of a broken heart. I almost did, but I knew in my heart he would come back to me."

Paul looked out over the cliffs. "How are Rosalie and Emmett?" We think of them daily you know. They gave their lives for us all. If only they picked up the phone their deaths could have been avoided. I feel I let them down. Rosalie and Emmett especially and of course you. If only my wolf was strong enough. I hated him for so long. Jake made me go on a spiritual journey where I could become one with my wolf again. " Paul wiped his tears away.

"Dad." Paul turned around and smiled at his son.

"Well I best be off." he stood and kissed the stone just like his husband did.

"Why you at grandma Sue's grave?"

"I don't know. Guess I wanted her to know your papa was doing okay Harry."

"You really think so dad?"

"I do. I know he misses nanna Rose and grandpa Emmett and blames himself but it wasn't his fault. Besides they would've helped him with his new life."

"Talking of the terrible two they went hunting with dad. Asked me to go get some milk." Harry said holding up a bottle of milk.

"Don't talk about your brother and sister like that. Em's and Rose are…" So what are you and me gonna do for dinner kiddo."

"Nice save dad. Admit it they are annoying. You know that they are spoilt by papa. Let's go visit the Uley's I say."

"Harry he loves you to you know?"

"I know dad."

Paul put his arm over his youngest shoulder and they walked home.

 **The end.**

 **Well that is it. It probably sucked the ending. Seth is now a wolf/vampire if anyone is wondering. I tired and failed many times to put the fight in. I rather just let you use your imagination. Thanks to all those who supported me throughout the story.**


End file.
